


Maybe That's My Home (With You Imma Feel Rich)

by darkpanda22



Category: 2NE1, BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), GOT7, VAV (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Architect Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van, Bullying, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Gargoyles, Government, Ho-sung and Geumhyuk are older than BTS and Blackpink, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Kim Jonghyun as Jungkook's Older Brother, M/M, Mad Scientists, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phoenixes, Protective Jonghyun, Scientist Kim Hosung | Lou, Scientists!2NE1, Scientists!Big Bang, Slow Burn, Stan VAV please, Thunderbirds - Freeform, Werewolves, Wyverns, alright im done, bye, my babies deserve it, sorta - Freeform, thanks for coming to my ted talk, this is going to be a RIDE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: If you asked them where they thought they’d be in the next couple of years, their answers would range all over the place. Seokjin wanted to be a chef, Yoongi wanted to be a producer, Namjoon wanted to study philosophy and maybe even be a professor at a college one day, Hoseok wanted to be a choreographer, Taehyung wanted to be a photographer and make new friends, Jimin wanted to teach contemporary dance to others, and Jungkook wanted to be a singer. None of them would’ve thought that they’d all end up in cages, experimented on like lab rats. So, join BTS as they deal with becoming once mythical creatures, the unexpected friends they find and the love that blossoms along the way.The violence isn't that graphic but rated Mature just in case.





	1. KIM SEOKJIN – December 13, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!! I'm back after so long >_< I've finally graduated from college and it's been a crazy couple of weeks but I've finally gotten time to write again! So, enjoy my new story that I've been working on for like...years loool It's loosely based off a fic I did for another fandom but, even though it's the same idea it's very different from the first one. But, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I added my drawings as well as links to them for those who can't see them at the bottom of the page.
> 
> EDIT(9/28/19): I've added the pictures again and deleted the links so they should work now.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

**_Subject Name:_ ** _Kim Seokjin_

**_Age:_ ** _19_

**_Date Captured:_ ** _December 13, 2012_

**_Experiment Type:_ ** _Fairy_

**_Results:_ ** _Success_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

One chilly morning, Seokjin awakens to the light streaming through his bedroom window and hitting him directly in the face. With a groan, Seokjin turns over and tries to drift back to sleep but the more he tries to go back asleep, the more awake he feels. So, he sighs and sits up. The clock reads 10 am and he knows that his parents are most likely already at work, his younger sister is at school already and he’s home alone until he has to go into work himself for the night shift at the convenience store a couple blocks down the road. With another sigh, he decides to make himself something to eat before he starts to compare the different offers he got from different colleges. He wants to be a chef, so he can both make and eat delicious food for himself and others. He knows that it’s a hard job to want, just because he may be without work even after he graduates from his chosen college, but he’s made his decision and he’s ready to get started.

 

He smiles and hums to himself as he walks out to the kitchen, already mentally going over the offered scholarships in his head as he fixes himself a bowl of cereal and turns the kettle on the stove on, so he can make himself a cup of tea later. He takes his cereal and sits down at the wooden desk in the corner of his room where his laptop sits. He wolfs down the cereal as he goes through scholarship offers and a little over half an hour later, the kettle whistles on the stove and Seokjin fixes himself some green tea, glancing out the little window over the kitchen sink at the thick blankets of snow covering the ground and falling still. He shivers a bit, thankful he doesn’t have to go out in the cold just yet, before he moves back to his desk and remains there for the majority of the day. After a couple hours of looking at college related things, Seokjin’s head starts to hurt so he switches to YouTube and after a few videos, his eyes start to feel heavy and he slips back into slumber shortly after.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

The next time Seokjin wakes up, it’s to the standard alarm sound blaring loudly from his phone. He groans and gets up to stretch, weird noises erupting while he stretches. It’s now 5 o’clock and Seokjin jumps into the shower before he pulls on his uniform, the biggest and longest coat he owns, some gloves and a scarf. As a second thought, Seokjin pulls a white beanie over his black hair. He briefly wonders where his little sister is but remembers shortly after that she’s the class president and has to stay back for meetings and the extracurricular clubs she’s in. Once he’s wrapped up from head to toe, he grabs his phone, house keys, and wallet before he starts to walk to work. It’s a 20-minute walk to get to the convenience store and he shivers under his layers as a weird feeling creeps up in his stomach. He frowns and looks around, not seeing anyone on the deserted street, the sun starting to set and most of the light beginning to come from the street lights scattered down the sidewalk. He buries himself deeper into his scarf and walks a little faster, suddenly uncomfortable with how dark it’s getting.

 

He breathes a sigh of relief as he makes it the convenience store, but the feeling never goes away, making him frown and look outside from inside the store. He swears he sees something move in the bushes across the street, but he shakes his head. There’s no way what he saw move was human, nor was it an animal so he just pushes the thought to the back of his head and finally make his presence known to the older woman at the counter. “You can go home now, noona. I’ll start my shift.” She smiles, thanks him and quickly pulls on her coat before she shouts her goodbye as she rushes home. Seokjin would feel a little weird by her reaction if he didn’t know that she had homework for college she needed to finish for the next day. So, Seokjin yells back “Be careful!” as he takes her place behind the counter and sheds his coat, gloves and scarf, leaving the beanie resting on his head. He lets out a sigh and scrolls through his phone as he waits for any customers. Seokjin only gets four or five customers that night, before his replacement for morning shift shows up. “Ah, morning hyung! I’ll take me shift now!” Seokjin can’t help but smile back at the younger boy, always happy and smiling even at 1 o’clock in the morning. “Morning, Youngjae. How are you today?” Seokjin pulls on his coat, gloves and scarf as he talks and Youngjae answers. “Great! I haven’t been doing much since I got out of school, just sleeping. How about you, hyung?” Seokjin smiles a bit wider, Youngjae’s energy and happiness rubbing off on him as he laughs a little. “That’s great, Youngjae. I’ve been good. Trying to pick out a college to go to.” Youngjae beams at him “I’m sure you’ll pick the right one!” Seokjin smiles “Thank you. Well, I’ll be heading home now. I’ll see you later, Youngjae.” Youngjae returns his smile easily, waving as Seokjin walks out the door.

 

It’s still dark outside as he walks back home, and he has easily forgotten what happened on his way to work so he doesn’t see the huge shadow moving toward him, until a claw covers his mouth and a strong arm holds him around his stomach. Seokjin immediately tries to scream, but no one is around and the person- no **_thing_** holding on to him presses his claws into his neck lightly in warning, and Seokjin knows what that means. He falls silent and the thing grunts before Seokjin feels himself being lifted in the air. He squeaks as the ground leaves from under his feet and he blatantly realizes that this thing has wings and is now flying him to who knows where. He’s terrified and far above the ground, the thing can easily drop him if he squirms or fights and that could be the end of his life. So, he stays still and silent, not wanting to die, even if that means going wherever this thing is taking him.

 

After what feels like forever, they finally touch down on the ground again and Seokjin has no idea where he is but it’s a big building with a pass code on the door. The thing has its claws back at Seokjin’s neck, so he remains quiet and still as it punches in four numbers that Seokjin can’t see, the thing blocking him in the darkness. Seokjin doesn’t get a good look at what had taken him until he’s pushed through the door and into the light of the building and he gasps. The thing before him is something he’d only ever seen in movies. Thick, stone grey skin, goblin like face, bright green eyes and big bat-like wings, there was no doubt that this thing was a gargoyle. It shoved him toward a back room where there was a bed that looked like it belonged in an insane asylum with straps on it. Seokjin was shoved onto the bed and strapped down before a needle was pushed into a vein and slowly he starts to get sleepier by the minute. Before he passes out a man steps into the room and says something, but it’s mumbled to the gargoyle before he stands over Seokjin with a wide smirk. “He’s perfect. A lovely start to my collection, don’t you think?” Seokjin can only watch helplessly as the man walks over to a table full of different colored liquids. That’s when his eyes decide they’ve fought sleep long enough and Seokjin slips into darkness just as he turns around with a syringe full of pink liquid.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

In what felt like minutes later, but was actually hours, Seokjin wakes up in a jail cell of sorts. The door is metal, like an asylum’s mental patient rooms, but the rest of the cell is made up of metal bars with little gaps in between, just enough to reach into the next cell. He’s disoriented and confused as to why he’s in the cell, when everything starts rushing back. The walk to work, the walk coming home, the gargoyle, and the weird man that had the syringe full of something pink. He brings his knees into his chest and he’s about to bury his head into his hands when he realizes that his hair is no longer black. Instead, it’s a bright blonde color and, weirdly enough, it seems to emit its own light. He frowns deeply in confusion. Did this guy kidnap him just to dye his hair?? No, he’s pretty sure the man probably injected him with that pink liquid in the syringe but what did it do to him? He realizes then that he’s no longer wearing the clothes he was kidnapped in, but a body suit that sticks to his skin, mostly green with pink and white detailing throughout the arms and legs. He’s panicking when his body abruptly shuts down and he falls to the side. His ears start to elongate just a bit, pointed at the top and in his hair grows big pink and white flowers, the stems twisted around vines that form a little crown around his head. From his back, erupts big, translucent pink fairy wings. Unknowingly, his eyes glow a bright white before his pupils return as a bright blueish purple color instead of his normal black.

 

Shortly after everything settles, Seokjin wakes up again and immediately sees something move out the corner of his eyes. He focuses in on what looks like a…fairy wing? It’s translucent and the same pink color that was in the syringe. Then he realizes that the two wings are connected to his back and his eyes widen in shock, disbelief and confusion. What the hell did this guy do to him?? Thoughts full of questions and emotions running high, Jin pushes himself into the corner of his cell and he cries. He cries so hard that his whole body shakes as his sob wreak his body and his wings droop and cover him. As he cries, he begins to see flashes of people, not full people but parts of people. Blue hair, dimpled cheeks, orange hair, a box smile, grey eyes and golden eyes. They flash before his eyes repeatedly, sometimes mixing into abstract shapes of colors but always in the same order and Seokjin feels like he’s going insane. Then everything turns black as Seokjin blacks out, body slumping back into the corner. As he’s unconscious, he sees a blurry outline of a person with blue hair, chest heaving and hands shaking. Subconsciously, Seokjin wants nothing more to reach out and comfort the person and he doesn’t even know why. He feels like the person needs help, like a child lost in a grocery store, staggering around trying to find their mother or father. Seokjin fully losses himself to the darkness as pictures of the blurry image of blue hair fade to black.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

               

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 


	2. MIN YOONGI – April 20, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min Yoongi finds himself in a weird, scary situation.
> 
> A/N: I added my drawings as well as links to them for those who can't see them at the bottom of the page.
> 
> EDIT(9/28/19): I've added the pictures again and deleted the links so they should work now.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

 **_Subject name_ ** _: Min Yoongi_

 **_Age_ ** _: 19_

 **_Date Captured_ ** _: April 20, 2013_

 **_Experiment type_ ** _: Mermaid_

 **_Results_ ** _: Success_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

Most people go out every day, but for Yoongi, if it weren’t for high school he’d stay home whenever he could. This day found Yoongi walking back home from school after a particularly long day of work, tests and quizzes. He let out a sigh, pulling up the hood on his jacket as the rain began to fall a little harder. He would’ve taken the bus, but as he stepped on he saw how crowded and rowdy it was, so he promptly turned around, stepped off and started to walk home. It was a 30-minute walk to get back home so Yoongi pulled his earplugs out of his pocket and plugged them into his phone, turning on a random song before he stuffed it back into his pocket and walked a little faster.

 

He quickly fell into his thoughts, despite the music blaring in his ears. He thinks about home, his mother and father and growing up with them. He could say that his parents loved him wholeheartedly when he was younger but as he grew older and less social, more closed off because of the people that hurt him one too many times, he felt more and more like a burden. It was when his mother would sigh irritably when he’d fall into another panic attack, or when his father would tell him to “Get over it, you’re stronger than you think” every time he voiced his concerns, or it was the way they didn’t speak warmly to each other or him anymore, like they blamed each other for their son’s ‘unnatural’ behavior. It hurt him, to be in a household where he felt like his own parents didn’t care about him. He would just pretend to brush it off, but the little things would stay with him forever.

 

The song changes in his ears to a louder song and he winces, coming out of his thoughts and turning the volume down. He noticed now that there weren’t too many people on the street, which was kind of odd at 4 in the evening, but he shrugged it off. He never really liked talking to people or being in large groups of people because of how anxious he’d get so he was actually happy the streets were kind of empty. He smiled a bit to himself as he inhaled the smell of the rain, glad that it was a Friday and he’d have the weekend to himself. He was already planning how his weekend would go when he heard a hiss and the hood of his jacket was snatched off his head. Ready to curse out whoever had the guts to mess with him, Yoongi spun around fists balled up and glare in place. But he came face to face with nothing. Frowning, Yoongi looked around and saw that now the streets were completely empty. With a huff, Yoongi pulled his hood back up and continued home.

 

Only a couple minutes later, Yoongi had just calmed down when he felt someone behind him. He turned abruptly, but no one was behind him and the streets were still clear. With a deep frown, Yoongi huffs again, now a little creeped out as he walks a little faster to get home. It’s still daylight, but there’s no one around so Yoongi isn’t going to stick around in a place where no one would hear him if something did happen. As his a-little-faster-than-normal walk became a jog, he felt like whatever it was, was following him. So, when he spotted a crowded street, he abruptly booked it and felt long nails or claws grabbing at his hoodie but unable to get a good grip as he blended into the crowds of people walking to and from work. Yoongi looked behind him, but again, he didn’t see anything, so he tried to calm his breathing as he melted into the hustling city street, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth and his shoulders relaxing. He felt safe around other people, for once, and it was kind of ironic, given that he was just happy no one was on the street. But something had followed him, had almost got him, and he didn’t even know what it wanted. Shaking his head, Yoongi continued home.

 

At one point, the crowds of people started the thin as Yoongi had to go off a main road to get home, and the feeling of being watched returned. Yoongi wasn’t one to get scared easily, but this feeling in his gut was telling him something was **wrong** , and he didn’t know what to do. His only thought was to get home and not come out for the weekend. So, he pushed on, unknowingly getting further and further away from other people as he got closer and closer to home. Right as his home came into view, Yoongi felt a hand over his mouth and another around his waist. He screamed and fought until the ground disappeared under his feet and, so overwhelmed with confusion and fear, Yoongi freezes as he watches the ground get further and further away. He’s only in the air for a short amount of time but Yoongi still can’t make out how far away from his house he is because of how high in the sky he was. When his feet touched the ground again, Yoongi was about to start thrashing again, but two sharp claws found themselves pressed against his neck, not enough to pierce skin but enough pressure to know that this **thing** wasn’t playing around. It pushed him towards a big building with a pass code door and Yoongi can’t see the code as the thing steps in front of him, claws still pressed into his neck, to put in the code. Once he gets a good look at this thing, Yoongi almost chokes, because he’s looking at **wings** , bat-like **wings** , attached to a humanoid body, claws for hands and feet and stone-grey skin. It turns to face him and Yoongi notices the goblin like face and bright green eyes staring back at him and abruptly realizes that he’s staring at a **gargoyle** , right now.

 

And before the thought can fully set in, Yoongi is being pushed into the door and into a room in the back of the building. He’s thrown on a bed and strapped down, Yoongi thinks about fighting back again, but the idea is quickly thrown out the window when an older man steps into the room and smiles at him with a look so evil and calculated that Yoongi really believes that these are his last moments on earth. “Absolutely beautiful specimen, you’ve brought me today. Let’s get started right away, shall we?” And before Yoongi can even voice a question, the man is sticking a needle into a vein and as he gets sleepier by the minute, the man whispers “Sleep, now, my child.” He pauses and just before Yoongi loses consciousness the man continues “What a beautiful addition to my collection…” and Yoongi is left with more questions as he finally drifts off the sleep.

 

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

 

“Psst! Hey! Hey wake up!” Yoongi groans as he finally arouses from his sleep. His body hurts all over and some how he feels like something changed but he can’t put his finger on it. “Wake up!” And then that’s when everything rushes back to Yoongi, and he springs up, looking around frantically only to find he’s in a cell with metal bars surrounding him. There’s another boy in the cage directly next to his, wearing a forest green bodysuit with pink and white detailing, hair practically shining blonde in the dark of the holding cells. “You’re awake! Are you alright? You’ve been in a weird position since he put you in your cell.” Yoongi clutches his head and groans, everything hurts from his head to his limbs “Can you be quieter…it hurts.” The boy frowns in concern and Yoongi feels weird having a stranger look at him like this. “What- What’s going on?” The boy, who really does seem to emit his own light, frowns sadly and looks down at his hands. “My name is Kim Seokjin, but you can call me Jin. I’m sure you met that mad man. He’s some kind of scientist, I think, making mythical creatures come to life.” Yoongi wants to laugh and say how ridiculous that is but then he remembers how he got here and then he pales even more. Jin frowns at him in concern with understanding written all over his face. Yoongi’s eyes widen and his mouth opens and closes a couple of times as he finally notices the translucent pink fairy wings that emit from Jin’s back. “B-but- How?” Jin smiles sadly “Science and Fantasy combined. I don’t know how he does it, but he brought you here to change you. I don’t know what he’s made you to be, but our biological makeup and appearance changes with it. Did you happen to dye your hair blue recently?” “Blue?!” Yoongi shouts, but Jin frantically shushes him “You don’t want that mad man to come back here. He’ll make sure you stay quiet.” Yoongi gulps and puts his head in his hands and there’s a long moment of silence before Yoongi whispers his name. “Huh?” Yoongi lifts his head and frowns at Jin “Min Yoongi’s my name.” “Oh.” Jin blinks before he smiles a bit “It’s nice to meet you Yoongi, though I wish it was on better circumstances.” Yoongi nods once “Yeah…I do too.” They sit in silence for a long time, and somehow, Yoongi slips back into sleep. Unknowingly to him, Jin watches as all the water in the room floats gracefully around Yoongi as he sleeps. His legs glow and Jin continues to watch as blue scales, the color of Yoongi’s hair, make their way up the side of Yoongi’s exposed skin. And Jin blatantly realizes exactly what Yoongi has been turned into and he frowns deeply. Jin takes one more concerned look at Yoongi before he slips into sleep as well.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

The next time Yoongi wakes up, he feels different, somehow. It’s only confirmed when he opens his newly, light blue eyes and sees the water floating like there’s no gravity around him. When he reaches up to touch the water, he notices the blue scales running up the side of his hand and when he pulls the sleeve of his jacket and some type of body suit down, it continues down his arm. His pants are ripped down the middle and instead of legs, a giant blue mermaid tails sits, the fin flopping a bit as water still floats around him. Yoongi is on the verge of a panic attack when Jin suddenly speaks up beside him. “A mermaid. He turned you into a mermaid, Yoongi.” Yoongi swallows thickly as tears gather in his eyes. The walls start to close in and his breathing picks up. The whites of his eyes rapidly turn black, making his light blue eyes and shiny tears apparent even in the dim light Jin emits. “Yoongi, calm down. Focus on my voice, you’re okay, breath with me, in, out, in, out.” Something about Jin’s voice makes Yoongi feel safer and he follows what he says, breaths just like Jin tells him to and he feels better. It’s confusing and a little scary to Yoongi, how easily Jin can bring him down from a panic attack, when not even his own family could.

 

As Yoongi comes back down, he realizes that he’s curled into a ball, right next to the bars separating Jin from him and Jin has a hand through the gap in the bar, rubbing Yoongi’s back comfortingly. Yoongi sits up once he comes back down, having a little trouble getting used to not having legs and mumbles a quiet “Thanks”, peeking up at Jin through his bangs embarrassed before staring at the ground. He’s not used to all this social interaction, and to think that he just had a panic attack in front of practically a stranger makes him want to crawl into a hole and stay there. But, he pushes those thoughts aside, because now he’s in a life or death situation and the only ally he has is the bright, fairy-winged boy next to him. “You’re welcome, Yoongi.” And his voice is warm, comforting and Yoongi feels like he’s gone back in time, to when he was smaller, younger and his mother would comfort him when he hurt himself or started crying. He hasn’t heard his mother’s voice sound that warm since he started having panic attacks and suffering from social anxiety. Tears almost spring to his eyes again, but he pushes those thoughts down, and looks back at Jin, with what he hopes is a look that shows just how much he appreciates what Jin’s done already. “No, thank you. Really.” And Jin smiles softly, a knowing glint in his eyes, his pink wings fluttering happily behind him “We gotta stick together now. I’ll be here whenever you need me.” And as the white finally bleeds back into Yoongi’s eyes, he feels a smile tug at his lips and for once, doesn’t have to stop an emotion from showing, so he grins back at Jin. Somehow the two of them fall asleep shortly after that, and Yoongi’s fish tail glows a bright blue in his sleep, his legs returning and a dark blue body suit with white details up the legs sticking to his body tightly. As his tail glows and his legs return, Yoongi dreams of pink wings, orange hair, his mother and the sun. 

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

             

 

              

 

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 


	3. KIM NAMJOON – November 25, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties were never really his thing, but here Namjoon is, in a situation he never thought he'd find himself in all because of one.
> 
> A/N: I added my drawings as well as links to them for those who can't see them at the bottom of the page.
> 
> EDIT(9/28/19): I've added the pictures again and deleted the links so they should work now.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

 **_Subject name:_ ** _Kim Namjoon_

 **_Age:_ ** _19_

 **_Date Captured:_ ** _November 25, 2014_

 **_Experiment type:_ ** _Werewolf_

 **_Results:_ ** _Success_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

If you asked him, Namjoon wouldn’t be able to tell you why he’s at this party right now. He’d originally told his friend Jackson that he wouldn’t come because he should be studying for a quiz the next day. After all, who has a party on Monday? Namjoon is sitting on a stool at the island in the kitchen of someone’s house, sober and regretful for even coming. He should’ve just never answered his phone but now he’s alone, as Jackson had abandoned him for alcohol as soon as they arrived, in someone else’s house. He sighs and decides he’s been here long enough, so he stands and makes his way through the crowds of teens before he finally makes it to the door. He slips out without anyone noticing and sighs in relief. He pulls out his phone and scrolls through his social media accounts as he walks back home. He’d walked with Jackson here earlier, but now he was walking alone, and everything seems so much creepier at night. Namjoon frowns to himself and puts in his head phones, turning on some music to distract himself from the noises he hears. He starts to relax and whistle along with the music in his ears as he walks slowly. He’s almost back home when he feels like someone is watching him. He pulls out a head phone and looks around but doesn’t see anything or anyone. He frowns and shoves the head phone back in, walking a little faster now. He smiles to himself when his home comes into view and relaxes once again, letting his guard down.

 

At that very moment, Namjoon feels something sharp pressed into his neck, not enough to break skin but enough to tell him that whoever it is will not hesitate to kill him if he struggles, and an arm holds him tightly around his stomach. He knows to stay still and quiet, and even as he panics internally when the ground begins to disappear under his feet, he remains silent and frozen in fear. Namjoon starts to analyze the situation, trying to figure out what is carrying him and **_flying_** at the same time. He only notices that the same sharpness at his neck is at the end of the hand digging into his side so that means that there are claws pressed into his neck right now. He looks down and he can’t make out where he is, but he knows he’s extremely high in the sky. They’re in the air for what feels like hours and when they land, Namjoon has never been happier to be on land again.

 

His relief is short-lived though, because the thing is pushing him toward a huge building with a key pad on the door. Namjoon finally sees what had taken him and his mouth opens and closes a couple times as his brain tries to process the mythical creature he’s seeing in the flesh right now. Bat-like wings, goblin face, bright green eyes and stone-grey skin, there’s no doubt that this is a real-life gargoyle and Namjoon is so struck with questions that before he knows it, the gargoyle is pushing him into the building and back into a room with a bed with straps, like an asylum for the mentally insane. The thing straps him down and seconds later a man walks in and Namjoon immediately feels his stomach drop. He’s seen this man on TV before, wanted for illegal and inhuman experimentation while he was a government worker. Namjoon swallows thickly in fear, knowing that whatever this man does to him, he’ll no longer be the same as he was. The man grins wickedly at him “Ah, what a nice addition. Thank you, my pet.” ‘Nice addition?’ Namjoon thinks ‘Are there other people hear already?’ Before he can think further, the gargoyle pushes a needle into a vein and he’s fighting sleep. Before Namjoon blacks out, he sees the man turn around with another syringe filled with a bright hazel liquid and he fights harder but it no use and he loses himself in the darkness of sleep.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

“Do you think he’s okay?”

 

“I don’t know, that gargoyle left him in a weird position.”

 

The hushed conversation between two voices is the first thing Namjoon hears when he wakes hours later. He groans and clutches his head as a migraine ripples through it. He hurts all over and his hands feel weird, like they grew longer over the time he’d been asleep. The two voices have stopped now and Namjoon squints his eyes opened to look around. He’s thankfully that it’s a little dim in the room when he opens his eyes and his head doesn’t hurt worst. He looks around confused and finds himself in a cell with a metal door and bars. The first thing that catches his attention is a beautiful boy in the cell across from his with bright blonde hair and translucent pink fairy wings that is emitting the dim light in the cells. Then, in the cell next to the blonde boy is a boy with blue hair and blue scales lining the side of his exposed skin. They’re staring at him in concern, more so the blonde boy, and Namjoon can only blink is confusion. “Hey, are you alright?” The blue haired boy speaks and Namjoon frowns and croaks out “Everything hurts…” His voice is weird, probably from not using it for a couple hours, much deeper and scratchy than it was before.

 

They both frown deeper at him as Namjoon clutches his head again and he realizes why his hands feel weird. When he looks down at them, his nails are longer and sharper, like claws. Then he notices that his hair isn’t black anymore, but a light brown color and, unknowingly to him, his eyes are glowing bright hazel, like the liquid injected into him. Namjoon doesn’t know how to react, other than to mumble “What the hell…”

 

“Does it still hurt?” Namjoon remembers that he’s not alone and looks up at the blonde-haired fairy and shakes his head “I’m- I’m okay, I guess.” There’s a moment of silence before Namjoon asks “Where are we?” The fairy answers him with a frown “Sadly, we don’t know.” Namjoon nods solemnly “Well…I’m uh- Kim Namjoon.” The blonde fairy smiles a bit at his awkwardness “I’m Kim Seokjin, but you can call me Jin, and this is Min Yoongi.” “It’s uh- nice to meet you.” The blonde fairy smiles back at him and Namjoon can’t help but return it when he says, “It’s nice to meet you too, Namjoon.” He smiles a closed mouth smile, his dimples in full view, and Namjoon could’ve swore he saw Jin’s eyes widen a bit but when he looks closer, Jin is still smiling back at him. Yoongi clears his throat and jokingly says “Ew, I can feel the tension from here. Stop it with your googly eyes.” Jin abruptly glares at Yoongi, cheeks just as red as Namjoon’s, as Yoongi cackles and Namjoon covers his face with his hands. “Hey, you have to respect older people!” Yoongi snickers and says sarcastically “Yeah, yeah, Jin _hyung_.” Jin starts to reach through the bars, trying to get to Yoongi as Yoongi continues to laugh harder and scoot away from him. Namjoon laughs too as he watches on.

 

After they calm down again, Namjoon starts to feel sleepy again. He yawns and slurs his words a bit in sudden tiredness as he turns his back to both of them. “’ma take a nap…” As he quickly fades into the darkness Namjoon hears Jin’s soft voice say, “Sweet dreams, Namjoon” and it sounds so close, like it’s right next to him or- or in his head, maybe? But Namjoon’s too tired to think about it and drifts off easily. As he sleeps, Namjoon’s body starts to break and rearrange itself, and soon enough all that is left of Namjoon is a big, (barely able to fit in the cell big enough for a human to stretch comfortably) fluffy brown wolf with his ripped clothes scattered every where. Namjoon’s wolf ears twitch in his sleeps as his tail wags gently behind him.

 

Jin sighs as he stares at Namjoon’s newly furry back. “I saw him…and I saw you, Yoongi. There were six different things and I saw both of you.” Yoongi looks up at him with a frown “What do you mean?” Jin frowns a bit as he continues “Before you ever came, my first day here alone, I saw you and I saw Namjoon in my dreams..I saw your blue hair and Namjoon’s dimples. There was orange hair, a smile shaped like a box, grey colored eyes and golden colored eyes too. I didn’t know what it meant then, but I guess I was seeing the future? Is- is this the power of a fairy? To see hints of the future?” Both Jin and Yoongi frown deeply as they sit in silence for a moment. Then Yoongi speaks, almost embarrassed “The first night I was here…I dreamed of your wings, orange hair and the sun.” He purposefully leaves out the fact he dreamed of his mom, because that would just end up with him in tears, before he continues. “Do you think…?” Jin nods as Yoongi looks at him “I think since we’re next to each other, my visions might have rubbed off on you. But we’ll see when Namjoon wakes up if he dreamed of anything.” They fall into silence again and Namjoon turns over in his sleep to face them. Just as he does so, his body starts to rearrange itself again and Namjoon becomes human again, save for the fluffy brown wolf ears and tail that remain and the body suit, much like Yoongi’s, except it’s a dark brown, almost black, color with light brown to match his fur and hair as the detail color.

 

In his sleep, Namjoon’s brows furrow as he dreams of the moon, high in the sky, a human scream then a wolf howling at the moon and a bird engulfed in flames screeching in the air.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

 

            

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 


	4. JUNG HOSEOK – March 8, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost ironic though, that the song he just danced to told him to ‘just keep going’, when his walk home is interrupted by a hand with sharp, pointy nails slowly grip his shoulder, one finger at a time.
> 
> A/N: I added my drawings as well as links to them for those who can't see them at the bottom of the page.
> 
> EDIT(9/28/19): I've added the pictures again and deleted the links so they should work now.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

 **_Subject Name:_ ** _Jung Hoseok_

 **_Age:_ ** _20_

 **_Date Captured:_ ** _March 8, 2015_

 **_Experiment Type:_ ** _Phoenix_

 **_Results:_ ** _Success_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

As the sun rises, Hoseok opens his eyes and smiles. He’s always woke as the sun rises, ever since he could remember, so he pops right up out of bed and makes his way into the kitchen. He’s normally the first person awake, even when his parents and older sister have to go to work. So, he starts making breakfast and coffee, like he normally does, humming softly to himself. He’s just about done with breakfast when his sister comes down and flops into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She’s still half asleep and in her pajamas with her hair going different directions. Hoseok still finds her crazy bed head hilarious, even after all these years of waking up to the same thing, so he snickers to himself as he places her plate of food in front of her. “Morning, noona.” His sister yawns before she can get a greeting out and she looks so much younger in that moment that he feels like the eldest child briefly. “Morning Hoseokie.” He places a cup of coffee in front of her too, before he grabs a plate for himself and a glass of juice and sits across from her. They eat in silence, because Hoseok knows his sister isn’t fully awake enough to talk until she’s had her cup of coffee. Once her sister downs the cup of coffee, she perks up and they start to catch up. Hoseok tells her about the dance crew he’s thinking of joining and she tells him about the crazy customers that come through the customer service desk for a retail store she works at and they laugh together.

 

After a couple minutes, Hoseok reminds her to get ready for work as he moves to place the dishes in the sink. His sister smiles ruffles his hair and rushes up the stairs back into her room. There are some echoing footsteps before the only sound that’s left is the shower running upstairs and Hoseok cleaning off the table. He sighs to himself contently as he moves toward the window in the living room and stares out at the nice clear day. He can almost feel the warmth of the sun and that just makes him even more at peace. He really doesn’t have anything to do today, he’d graduated from high school a couple of months ago and he hadn’t really been looking for work yet. He knows he’ll have to at one point if he wants to go to an arts college for dance. But, for now, he feels content just staring at the sun and feeling its warmth.

 

As that thought passes, he decides he’ll go to the park for a bit, then head over to the dance room that’s a part of recreation center right across the street. He smiles to himself and makes his way upstairs. He meets his parents coming out of their room and hugs them both, telling them where the breakfast is before he finally makes it to his room. He pulls out his normal dance attire, a loose tank top and a loose pair of shorts, before he heads to the shower. Just as he exits his room, his sister emerges from the bathroom, dressed and ready for work, so he hugs her and kisses her on the forehead, and she smiles brightly at him. With a pinch to Hoseok’s cheek and a bubbly “Bye, Hoseokie~! See you later!” she’s gone down the stairs and to work. Hoseok smiles to himself and gets into the shower, making it quick because he knows his parents still have to use the shower, before he throws on his clothes and grabs his bag, packing his laptop, phone, keys and Bluetooth speaker. He yells goodbye to his parents as he slips out the door, a skip in his step and whistling happily to himself.

 

He walks slowly, day dreaming at trying to figure out what song he would dance to first. It doesn’t take him long to reach the park, though, so he seats himself on a bench right in front of where the sun rises. He closes his eyes and just lets the sun’s heat warm his skin as he just breathes and lives in the moment. He’s truly at peace in the sun, as much as his sister jokes about him being the human embodiment of the sun. He lets out a content sigh and as the sun rises to its highest point, Hoseok stands and makes his way to the recreation center to dance. With one last look at the sun, Hoseok closes himself into the dance room and begins to stretch. After his stretch, he stands, puts on some music and just closes his eyes, letting the music take control.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

When Hoseok leaves the dance room, it’s starting to get dark and he knows his sister and parents are probably on the way home now. So, Hoseok packs his stuff and begins to head back home. He looks up at the moon rising and smiles a bit. The moon and the sun go together like a fish and water, humans and air, there’s never one without the other. It’s a mirror, almost, of the sun and Hoseok loves it almost just as much as the sun. He shakes himself out of his musing as he continues home. He passes the bench he sat on earlier and continues down the street. It’s mostly deserted at this time, with it being a Sunday and most people having to go to work or school the next day. There are a few people walking ahead of him and in the same direction, their back to him. He swings his bag in his hand as he walks, still in a happy little haze of peace.

 

It's almost ironic though, that the song he just danced to told him to ‘just keep going’, when his walk home is interrupted by a hand with sharp, pointy nails slowly grip his shoulder, one finger at a time. Hoseok freezes, trembling as he turns to look at the hand before he screams so loud that the people walking a ways ahead of him can hear him and they turn around but whatever has Hoseok in its grasp pulls Hoseok into an alley before they can turn all the way around. Hoseok is shaking like a leaf, still screaming when it pushes him into the wall with its clawed hand over his mouth. His eyes widen when he sees that this thing is big, muscular with huge bat wings attached to its back. It growls at him in warning, probably to stop screaming with its green eyes glinting even in the low light of the alley, and Hoseok falls silent, still trembling in fear. It huffs at him before it promptly lifts him up and throws him over his shoulder, and then the ground starts to get further and further away. Hoseok begins to sob silently, unsure of what was happening, where this thing was taking him and what he was going to do to him. He didn’t want to die, he was too young and had his whole life ahead of him. The thought made him sob harder, but he still remained silent, not wanting to anger the thing holding him hostage. It took a long time, or maybe it just felt like it since he was counting the seconds down until they set foot on land again. They finally touched down and Hoseok looked around trying to figure out where he is, but he has no idea and he feels more hot tears roll down his face as he realizes just how helpless he is. The thing stands still for a minute before it shrugs him off his shoulder, Hoseok hitting the ground with a loud “Oof.” It pulls him up, even when his legs buckle, and leads him into a building that looks like an abandoned insane asylum. He’s led to a room in the back of the building and is strapped down onto a bed with straps. He’s absolutely crying hard now, he’s probably going to be tortured and killed, he just knows.

 

Before he can do anything, there’s a needle shoved into his vein and he feels his eyes getting heavier. Someone walks in and Hoseok can faintly hear it’s a man, talking about him. “He’s beautiful. Where do you find him?” There are a series of grunts and growls before “Staring at the sun, huh…? That gives me an idea.” He watches through tired, half lidded eyes as the man pulls up a syringe with orange liquid that looks a lot like molten lava. Hoseok wants to scream and flail but his body feels too heavy, eyes even heavier. The last thing he feels as he drifts off to sleep, is what he thinks burning alive, from the inside out, would feel like as the liquid enters his veins.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

When Hoseok awakes the next time, his first thought is ‘I’m alive!’ and then he notices that he’s not wearing the same clothes he was kidnapped in. Whatever he’s wearing now is skin tight, like a body suit but feels a little heavier. He blearily blinks his eyes opened, and realizes he is laying down, cheek pressed to the floor of the cell-like cage he’s in with a thick metal door. There’s something orange in his face and it takes a couple of blinks to rid himself of the blurriness of sleep before he also realizes that it’s his hair. He has orange colored hair now and he’s wearing some kind of orange-red skin-tight body suit.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Hoseok screams when he realizes he’s not alone, the sudden, deep voice startling him. “Shh! Don’t scream, we aren’t going to harm you.” The second voice is so soothing that he calms down a little and looks between the three people in the cells surrounding him. In the cell next to him, there’s a guy with what looks like dog or wolf ears and tail, light brown hair to match. He looks a little intimidating before he smiles reassuringly at him and his dimples surface, making the intimidation melt away instantly. The guy across from dimples is devastatingly handsome, looking like he belongs on a magazine cover, with blonde hair and bright translucent pink fairy wings attached to his back. And then the guy across from him almost makes Hoseok choke. He’s so _pretty_ with cat-like eyes, soft looking pale skin with shiny blue scales on the sides of his exposed skin and his hair a pretty shade of blue that matches his scales. He finally chokes out “Wh- what? Who- Who are you? Where am I?”

 

“My name is Kim Seokjin, but you can call me Jin.” He smiles warmly and Hoseok feels a lot safer in this man’s presence, so he smiles back the best he can. “I’m Kim Namjoon.” Dimples – or Namjoon – smiles at him again and Hoseok returns it. “Min Yoongi.” Hoseok snaps his head back to the blue haired beauty, not expecting the deep voice that comes out at all. He blinks before he stutters out “Ah- I- I’m Jung Hoseok.” There’s a moment of silence before Hoseok breaks it again. “So, do you have any idea what’s going on? Why- what did he do?” Namjoon frowns as he speaks up “I saw him on TV. He used to work for the government but is wanted because of illegal experimentation. I’m guessing it has something to do with what he’s turning us into. If you couldn’t tell already, it’s all mythical creatures. Jin hyung is a fairy, Yoongi hyung is a mermaid and I’m a werewolf.”

 

Hoseok frowns deeply, mouth turning into a triangle “But- what did he do to me? The only thing different is my hair and this body suit…” He pouts down at the skin-tight suit, missing the almost amused look Yoongi gives him, like the look you’d give a small puppy that fumbles over itself. “So, your eyes have always been orange like your hair?” Hoseok, practically shouts, pouting more at Yoongi “What?! No! What else is going to change then??” “That’s the first thing that changes. Then your body kinds of hibernates and you get the real change when you wake up.” Yoongi explains to him, looking kind of sad as he says it. Hoseok has a strong urge to make him happy and make sure that sad look doesn’t ever come back. He swallows thickly and frowns. “Okay…” With a sigh, he leans back onto the wall and stretches his legs out.

 

They sit in silence before Hoseok starts to get sleepy. “Ooh nooo.” He whines as he fights sleep again. “Don’t fight it, Hoseok.” Jin says, trying to get him to just get it over with, but Hoseok is stubborn, “But- I’ll- I’ll be diff-erent when I wake up…” He slurs his words a bit but a quiet “Sleep, Hoseok.” From Yoongi gets him to sigh and mumble “Mmkay…” and he’s out like a light before anyone else can blink. “Orange hair.” Jin mumbles to Yoongi and Yoongi nods and repeats “Orange hair.” Then Jin smiles a bit and says a little louder “He’s cute, don’t you think Yoongi?” Yoongi turns to glare at Jin, but the light pink on his pale skin gives away how he really feels. “Shut up.” Namjoon giggles quietly and Jin looks back at him and smiles softly, laughing quietly himself. “ **Now** who thinks someone’s cute.” Jin and Namjoon both blush brightly and say at the same time “Yoongi!” “Hyung!” Yoongi cackles, wheezing a bit as he laughs.

 

But everything stops as Yoongi sees orange light out the corner of his eye and he watches as Hoseok floats a couple inches from the ground, still lying down like he would on the floor. There’s a bright light, like the sun itself, swirling around Hoseok, and then he promptly catches on fire. “H-hoseok!” Yoongi crawls toward the front of his cell and watches helplessly as Hoseok is engulfed in flames. His hair whips around like the flames whipping around all over him and the body suit he was wearing appears to be gone, like Hoseok is a form of fire itself. Then big bird wings made of fire sprout from his back. “A phoenix” Namjoon mutters, but Yoongi and Jin still hear him and both gasp.

 

Though, unlike when they slept entirely through everything, Hoseok’s eyes blink opened and instead of normal human pupils, Hoseok’s eye socket look like the sun is shining through them, white with a hint of yellow glowing brightly and they can’t tell where he’s looking at all. Hoseok sees them all gaping at him and then he looks down at his body, noticing he’s on fire and floating. There’re big fire bird wings behind him and he does what any normal human being would do. He screams, and then promptly faints, falling to the ground and the fire extinguishing as soon as he hits the ground. The suit is still perfectly intact, like Hoseok hadn’t just been engulfed in flames. Yoongi slumps down from his knees and frowns deeply. “Yoongi…” He dips his head at Jin’s voice, before he sits right in front of the bars, as close as he can be to Hoseok. Jin and Namjoon give each other a look before they look back at Yoongi. “He’s going to be okay, Yoongi. We all are.” But Yoongi says nothing to Jin, just watches Hoseok’s chest rise and fall, feeling guilty and saddened that someone like Hoseok has to go through all of this, even though he had no control over who they picked as targets. He doesn't know why he's already so protective of Hoseok, seeing as it took so long with Jin and Namjoon, but he's worried about the orange-haired boy. Yoongi wishes for a moment that he was strong enough to free them and help them all escape but he’s not, and he knows it. So, he settles for trying to be the person they can talk to about they’re worries and thoughts. He can’t be a hero, but he hopes with all his being that Jin is right.

 

As Hoseok sleeps, he glows faintly, like a candle in the dark, and he dreams of standing at the shore of the ocean, calm and at peace, and in the ocean, Yoongi’s waving and smiling a closed-mouthed smile at him when suddenly lighting covers the sky and grey eyes blink open just above where Yoongi is out in the ocean. And though he should be scared that lightening is striking while Yoongi’s in the water, he feels just as calm as the ocean and Yoongi is still smiling a small, closed mouthed smile at him in the water, so he thinks nothing of it.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

          

 

          

 

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 


	5. KIM TAEHYUNG – December 31, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only child Kim Taehyung finds his life crumbling around him, all in a blink of any eye.
> 
> A/N: I added my drawings as well as links to them for those who can't see them at the bottom of the page.
> 
> EDIT(9/28/19): I've added the pictures again and deleted the links so they should work now.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

 **_Subject Name:_ ** _Kim Taehyung_

 **_Age:_ ** _19_

 **_Date Captured:_ ** _December 31, 2015_

 **_Experiment Type:_ ** _Wyvern_

 **_Results:_ ** _Success_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

 

The day after his birthday, Taehyung awakes to an empty house. He doesn’t really mind, knowing his parents are working harder in order to pay for college where he’ll hopefully, maybe, become a well-known photographer. He’s the only child so it’s always been just him and his parents. He’s close to both of them but more so to his mother. She’s been the one that’s always encouraged him to do what he actually enjoyed doing. At first, his father didn’t approve of his dream, saying it was impractical and unsteady, but it’s what Taehyung really enjoyed doing. It’s nearing the New Year though, just a couple more hours and it’ll be 2016. He feels weird when he thinks about it, because he’ll probably be going to college next year, meeting new people, and living somewhere far from home. Everything will be different, and he doesn’t know how to feel about this impending change.

 

On one hand, he wants to make friends, life-long friends that will stick with him forever, because he’s always been that one weird kid that everyone would shy away from. He realized at a very young age that he liked looking at things and examining them. He like people watching, bird watching, nature watching, animal watching, any kind of watching, Taehyung liked to do it. He was so curious about how the world worked, how shapes came together to make pictures and how multiple pictures turned into a movie that the eye viewed every day. Call him a nerd, but he could sit and think about it all day. That’s probably another reason people shied away from the “crazy kid” because when he thought long and hard, he stared into space and was basically dead to the real world with his mouth open.

 

But, on the other hand, he’s afraid it’ll all backfire and his father’s original argument would be right. He wants to be happy doing what he loves, is that too much to ask? He shakes himself out of his thoughts and gets out of bed. He’s a little bored already, but he figures he needs some time to himself after all the family and friends that were packed into his house the day before. He decides to make himself something to eat and as he does so, he starts to feel closed in. He frowns, knowing he needs to get out and get some fresh air soon. So, he eats his big bowl of cereal before he hops into the shower and pulls on a sweater, jeans and a long trench coat. He grabs his keys, his cellphone and wallet and drops them into the pockets of his coat before he steps out into the cold December air.

 

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

 

With no particular direction in mind, Taehyung just walks and lets his breath turn to clouds as he breathes peacefully. He smiles to himself and just watches the people that pass him and the light snow that falls gracefully to the ground. He feels like he’s in his own little world again, where everything is calm and peaceful. He walks so much that he ends up drifting away from other people, going toward the now empty park. He doesn’t go into the park, just stands for a moment to admire how the snow has covered everything in a beautiful white blanket. He’s about to walk away when he hears a noise behind him. So, he turns and there’s nothing there, but the family of three walking down the street hand-in-hand, a little girl being swung gently every other step. Taehyung smiles a bit at the scene before he continues on his way, walking down the sidewalk past the park covered in snow. He starts to whistle as he walks, hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his jacket.

 

It's starting to get dark by now and he knows that his parents will be home soon, so he turns around and starts to head back home. On his way, he remembers a short cut through an alley that will take him back to his street, so he slips into the shortcut. It feels colder, somehow, in the alley so he pulls his jacket closer to him and picks up his pace. He’s about to step out onto his street when a clawed hand grabs him by the shoulder and yanks him back into the alley. His first instinct is to scream, loudly. But something sharp pokes at his neck, like a blade of some sort, though, it feels more like claws then metal. Taehyung is so confused, but he knows to stop screaming so whatever is holding him won’t hurt him. In one swift movement, Taehyung has an arm around his middle and his feet aren’t touching the ground anymore. He freaks out, his breath coming in rapid puffs and tears springing to his eyes. The feeling of dread in his stomach only intensifies the higher he gets off the ground. He thinks about how worried his parent will be to know he probably won’t come home. He thinks about how he’ll never get to go to college or make new friends. He thinks about the two real friends he made in high school and how much they’ll miss him. And finally, he thinks about never being able to see any of them again. He has silent tears rolling down over his face and onto the hand covering his mouth. He’s trembling slightly, and he really just wants to go back home. Back to his parents, back to the warmth of his house.

 

 

After a while, their feet touch the ground again and Taehyung almost lets out a sigh of relief before he sees the building they’ve arrived at. It’s much darker now, but he can still make out the huge abandoned looking asylum. He’s so busy trying to figure out where he is that he doesn’t notice the key pad or the thing that grabbed him putting in the code. He only brings his attention back to it when he’s shoved into the now open iron doors. He wants to look around and see where this thing has taken him but, he’s led to a back room where a bed with straps is in the middle of the room. There’s a table next to the bed with different colored liquids and needles of all shapes.

 

He’s pushed onto the table and strapped down before he can even blink and his panic returns tenfold. His breathing picks up and he feels tears spring to his eyes again. He’s really going to die, he thinks, just as an older man walks into the room and Taehyung almost believes that his man might help him. That is, until he sees the twisted, almost insane-looking happiness on the man’s face. He realizes then that this man is the person who sent this thing to go get random strangers, maybe even stalking certain people to bring to him. The man chuckles at the tears rolling down Taehyung’s face “Another, crybaby. Hm. What do you say we try the new one?” The thing with wings grunts and growls, and somehow the man understands what it’s saying, but he’s so confused. Are there more people here? And what is this man going to do? His questions are somewhat answered when the thing jabs a needle into his vein and he starts to get sleepy, while the man draws a syringe full of silvery, metallic looking liquid. He’s fighting sleep now, trying to pull on his restraints but he’s sluggish, his body’s not cooperating and just before the silver liquid is injected into him, he’s dragged down into the darkness of sleep.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

The next time Taehyung opens his newly bluish grey eyes, he’s in a dark room with bars and a metal door. It’s quiet and as he sits up, he realizes he’s not alone. There are four other people asleep in different cells. Next to him is a man with big fluffy, brown wolf ears and a tail to match? On the other side of him is a man with bright orange hair and an orange-ish red…body suit?? There’s an empty cell across from him but next to the empty cell is a beautiful man with pink, translucent…fairy wings?? And next to him is a man with bright blue hair and…scales….??? He’s so confused but he guesses its night time from how dark it is and how everyone is asleep. Thank goodness he was alive but, who are these people? Where was he? What did that man do to him? He huffs out a sigh and brings his knees to his chest. As he does so, his hair falls into view and he stares confused at how his hair is not the same brown color he was born with but was now a light, metallic silver. ‘Like the color of that liquid!’ Taehyung thinks with a frown. He’s just about to lay back down and sleep too when a whispered voice startles him. “Hey! Are you alright?” Taehyung jumps and quickly turns to look at the source of the deep voice. The man with the wolf ears blinks back at him, the ears twitching every now and then. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” He continues, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I- I guess I’m okay…” His voice is scratchy with disuse but the wolf man nods “That’s good. Cause you’ve been asleep for like three days.” His eyes widen and he almost screeches “T-three days?!” Before either of them can speak again a new, soft and calming voice cuts between them. “Joonie, stop scaring the poor boy.” The wolf man blushes and grins sheepishly, showing off his sharp canines and dimples as he repeats another awkward apology.

 

Taehyung would almost find it endearing if he wasn’t panicking right now. Though, the voice is calming, Taehyung is still freaking out as he looks to the new voice, fairy man is awake now. “Hey, you have to calm down, okay? Breathe with me okay?” Taehyung didn’t even know that his breathing was picking up again until he started to follow what fairy man told him to. From the commotion, orange body suit guy and blue scale-y guy have both woken up and the orange body suit guy is frantically asking if he’s okay. Taehyung just focuses on fairy man’s voice and closes his eyes, breathing with him until he can breathe normally again. He lets out a little sigh and blinks his eyes opened. Everyone is looking at him in concern and it hits him right in the heart. He shakes that thought away for another time as he mutters a small, rough “Thanks.” To fairy man and they all let out a collective sigh of relief. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” Taehyung nods and starts to say yes, when a sharp pain erupts from his head and he groans, immediately fainting.

 

Everyone watches on in concern with wide eyes as Taehyung’s spine elongates, his body covering itself in silver scales and his face starts to morph into that of a reptile of some sort. His body breaks and rearranges itself right in front of them, and as his transformation finishes Taehyung blinks open his eyes just as the fog of pain begins to dissipate. The first thing he realizes is that he’s taller, somehow, because he can see over the metal door of his cell. He tries to speak, but all that comes out is a soft, animalistic grunt. They’re all looking at him in awe, before wolf man says, “He’s a wyvern!” and orange body suit guy says, “I thought he was a dragon!” and then wolf man quickly explains the differences between dragons and wyverns while Taehyung is internally panicking again. He lets out a distressed noise as he looks down at his new body. He’s a silver color that matches his hair, with bright white lightning bolts running through his wings and some kind of stinger and the end of his long tail. “Hey! Hey, stay calm alright? You’re fine!” Fairy man tries to help but Taehyung makes several more distressed noises as he tries to move, testing his new limbs. He stumbles and lands with a heavy thud that shakes the room. “Stay calm! Can you turn back?” Taehyung just lets out a sad sound at fairy man’s question. “Try imagining how you looked before and if that doesn’t work then we’ll figure something out, okay? Just please stay calm!” Taehyung closes his eyes and imagines how he looked moments earlier, silver hair and all. He focuses on the image and when he opens his eyes, he’s back in his normal human body. “It worked. It worked!” Taehyung lets out a laugh of disbelief and relief all in one before he beams at fairy man, smile shaped like a box. “Thank you!!” Fairy man’s eyes widen a bit before he smiles back gently. “You’re welcome…uh?” “Oh! I’m Kim Taehyung!” Fairy man smiles a bit wider “My name is Kim Seokjin.” Wolf man perks up and smiles, dimples on full display “I’m Kim Namjoon.” Orange body suit man shifts to stand on his knees and waves at him “Jung Hoseok!” and blue scale-y man grins lazily at him as he says “Min Yoongi.” Taehyung beams his square smile at them all as he says “It’s nice to meet you all. Thanks for helping me out.” They can’t help but smile back at him as Jin says “It’s no problem, Taehyung.”

 

They all lay back and take a breath, relief that everyone’s calm, even though they’ve all found themselves in a difficult situation. “So…” Taehyung starts “Anybody got any idea who that guy is? And where we are?” Namjoon sighs and repeats all that they know: evil scientist wanted by the government because of illegal experimentation and no, they have no idea where they are. As Namjoon speaks to Taehyung, Jin leans over to Yoongi and mumbles “Box smile.” And Yoongi hums. “Just two left now. But what does it mean when we’re all together here?” Jin shrugs and frowns “I have no idea. Maybe I’ll see something more when they get here, but for now I don’t know.” Yoongi nods and everyone falls into silence again. One by one, they fall back into sleep and as Taehyung sleeps that night, he dreams of a stormy night on the ocean with thunder and lightning crashing down every couple of minutes. And in the sky, he sees grey colored eyes with red marks under both eyes and a red circle in the middle, above the eyes, where the forehead would be. When the eyes blink, the storm calms and the ocean is at peace.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

          

 

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 


	6. PARK JIMIN – November 9, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a day it's turned out to be for Park Jimin. Things go from bad to worst in a blink of an eye and there's nothing he can do to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I added my drawings as well as links to them for those who can't see them at the bottom of the page. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)
> 
> EDIT(9/28/19): I've added the pictures again and deleted the links so they should work now.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

 **_Subject Name:_ ** _Park Jimin_

 **_Age:_ ** _20_

 **_Date Captured:_ ** _November 9, 2016_

 **_Experiment Type:_ ** _Kitsune_

 **_Results:_ ** _Ongoing_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

If you told Jimin he’d be storming out of a party because of his, now, ex-boyfriend, then he’d have laughed right in your face. But, here he is, rage flowing through his veins after watching his ex-boyfriend feel up and kiss another person, a _**GIRL**_ at that. He thought they’d been happy, that he’d been happy with Jimin, but now Jimin wants to kick him in the dick so hard he’ll never be able to have kids. He’d watch that jerk pick the girl up and carry her upstairs, making out the whole way up, most likely going to have sex. It hurt, yeah, but now there’s just so much rage in his system that he can’t even feel hurt right now. He pushes his way through the bodies of people, who after taking in his pissed off look, move out of the way instantly. He’s still steaming when he makes it out to the cool November air, so he turns and makes his way home. It’s dark, but there are still people littering the streets and Jimin snarls at anyone who looks at him too long. He breathes a small sigh of relief when people start to thin out and he knows it’s probably nearing midnight as he finds himself at a little playground a couple blocks from his parents’ house. He decides he can’t go back home as angry as he is, so he stops and sits down on the swings, rocking gently as he lets his anger run its course.

 

He probably been sitting there for almost an hour when he finally starts crying. He and Dae-Hyun had been together for almost a year and to think, that this was how their relationship ended, with Jimin being cheated on in plain view. Dae-Hyun couldn’t have forgotten that he was the one to invite Jimin to the party in the first place. No, this was on purpose, Jimin knew it. He kicked the dirt under the swing as tears fell. He was wallowing in self-pity when he heard a branch snap behind him. He turned and looked, but no one was there. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, looking around and finding he was still alone. He frowned, and decided it was time to get back home. So, he stands and starts to walk back home. He’s halfway down the empty sidewalk, when someone wraps their arms around his waist and lifts him up. He screams but doesn’t realize he’s now flying until he looks down and screams louder. Then something sharp is placed at his neck, and Jimin can’t even tell if it’s a knife or what, because he’s so confused and he’s panicking. Something that can fly has taken him hostage and Jimin knows if he makes any more noise this thing will probably drop him or stab him in the throat. So, he remains still and quiet, breathing erratic and tears still flowing, though now in fear rather than sadness. He doesn’t know where this thing is taking him, nor does he know what will happen to him when he gets there. Will it demand money from his parents for his safety? Will he be slaughtered? Tortured? There’re so many possibilities and Jimin is scared of all of them. It feels like he’s been off the ground for hours, and his legs wobble as they finally set foot on the ground again. The thing lets go of his waist and holds his wrist tight enough that he can’t get away but not tight enough to bruise as he pulls him toward a huge, abandon looking building.

 

His eyes widen as he finally sees what grabbed him. Grey, stone like skin, big bat-like wings, bright green eyes and long claws for hands and feet. ‘A **_gargoyle_**???’ Jimin thinks, but that can’t be right, they don’t exist. He must be going crazy after what happened at the party. ‘Yeah, that must be it,’ He thinks as he tunes in to what the…the gargoyle is doing. There’s a key pad that doesn’t look like it works, but it pushes buttons and hides them from Jimin with its body. The heavy metal door slides open and it tugs Jimin into the building. Jimin blatantly realizes that he’s been brought to an abandon asylum where straight-jackets and leather strapped beds still reside. It pulls him to a back part of the asylum where one of those leather strapped beds are in the middle with different colored liquid on the shelves and a table full of needles, scalpels and knives lie. Jimin knows now, that he’s about to be tortured or experimented on and his breathing picks up again. The thing grunts in warning as it shoves him onto the bed and straps him down. Jimin doesn’t even have time to fight back, it happens so quickly. When he’s strapped down, an older man walks into the room, graying hair and big framed glasses on his face. He looks like your stereotypical evil scientist, and Jimin is terrified. He starts to cry again and the man smirks. “Oh, he’s a wonderful addition to the collection. Thank you.” ‘Collection???’ Jimin panics again, ‘There’s more people here??’ Before he can even speak, though, the man walks over to his table full of needles, scalpels and knives, and pulls up a needle with a clear liquid in it. He injects it into Jimin’s vein as the gargoyle pulls down a red liquid off the shelves and hands it to the man. The man smirks “Oh, you think it’s time for this one?” The gargoyle grunts in agreement and Jimin starts to feel his eyes droop. He’s panicking more, trying to stay awake, but just as the man is about to inject him with the red liquid, he falls into darkness.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

The next time Jimin wakes up, he’s in a cell and it’s dark. He looks around and almost has a heart attack when he realizes he’s not alone. There are five other people in the cells around him. He’s next to a pretty boy with blonde hair and pink translucent wings? Next to pink wings boy is a boy with blue hair and blue scales?? In front of him is a boy with silver hair who seems pretty normal...other than his black and silver body suit?? Next to him is a boy with brown wolf ears and a tail??? And next to wolf boy is a man with orange hair wearing some kind of orange bodysuit???? He hurts all over and there seems to be a dim light emitting from pink wings boy and Jimin rubs his eyes, tilting his head forward and realizing that his hair is now just as red as the liquid that man injected into him. He frowns and looks down at himself. His hands now have little claws at the end, much like wolf boy’s claws, and he’s not wearing what he was kidnapped in. Instead he’s wearing a skin-tight body suit that’s completely black with red detailing. He knows he was still in his party clothes when he was kidnapped so that old man or that…gargoyle must’ve put him in this thing. ‘But why?? What did he do to me?’ Jimin thinks.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Jimin looks up, startled, to the cell across from him at the silver-haired boy. When he looks up, his eyes widen a bit as he says, “You were in my dream the first night I was here!” Jimin looks confused as a new voice, coming from pink wings boy, interrupts his thoughts “What do you mean, Tae?” The sliver-haired boy, or Tae, furrows his brows as he shares his dream with them. “There was an ocean and it was thundering and lightening and your eyes with the red markings were in the sky. Then you blinked, and the storm calmed down.” Jimin is even more confused “Red…markings? What- what is happening??” Wolf boy frowns in concern at him now, as he explains, “Your eyes are grey, and you have red markings under each eye and a red circle in the middle of your forehead. I- I think I already know what he turned you into.” Jimin looks up in panic, breathing starting to get erratic again “T-turned me into??” Pink wings boy places a hand on Jimin’s shoulder through the bars and says softly “Try to calm down, okay? You’re okay.” Jimin doesn’t know why but his voice is calming, and he finds himself calming down, despite still feeling like he should be panicking. “My name is Kim Seokjin, but you can call me Jin.” Pink wings boy, or Jin, says softly with a little reassuring smile. “I’m Kim Taehyung!” Silver-haired boy beams at him with a box smile, and Jimin can’t help but smile back a little. “Kim Namjoon.” Wolf boy smiles a small, dimpled smile and waves awkwardly. “I’m Jung Hoseok!” Orange haired boy, who Jimin thought was asleep, grins and waves. “Min Yoongi.” Blue-haired boy, who was also asleep moments ago, grunts and gives a quick two-finger salute. Jimin is still confused and hurts all over, but he knows these people were kidnapped just like him, and experimented on, so he stutters out “I’m Park Jimin.” There are choruses of “Nice to meet you!” and Jimin feels a little better about the people surrounding him now.

 

“Uh-“ Jimin starts but Namjoon smiles a bit and answers his questions before he can even voice them. “He’s turning all of us into mythical creatures. I’m a werewolf, Jin hyung’s a fairy, Tae is a wyvern, Hobi is a phoenix, Yoongi hyung is a mermaid, and I’m pretty sure you’re a Kitsune, Jimin.” And then, Namjoon explains who that mad man is and how they don’t know where they are. Jimin listens quietly, taking in everything he says before asking another question. “Well, how do you know he turned me into a Kitsune?” Namjoon purses his lips in thought “Well, I’ve seen those markings on your face somewhere before and I think it was on a Kitsune. Though you just have red hair right now and grey eyes, so we won’t know until your body hibernates.” Jimin tilts his head to the side in question “Hibernates?” Hoseok cuts in with a little frown “Your body will shut down and when you wake up, something will be different about you.” Yoongi’s deep voice continues on “You’ll get more physical changes when you sleep, and you can’t really fight it.” Jimin sighs and rubs his face. He just wants to go home. And just then, Jimin’s eyes start to droop. “It’s happening…” He mumbles and lays down on the cell floor. He sighs and doesn’t try to fight it. Instead, he falls easily back to sleep as everyone watches on, silently, in concern.

 

Seconds after Jimin falls asleep, snow white fox ears, tipped in red sprout from Jimin’s head, twitching every now and then. A big white fox tail, tipped in red, also sprouts from Jimin’s back, his spine having elongated to accommodate the new appendage. It sways a bit before it softly rests over Jimin’s side. The red dot on his forehead glows red as every other change stops. Jin frowns and leans over to Yoongi’s cell. “Grey eyes.” Yoongi nods, looking back at Jin with a frown of his own. “So, there’s only one left now. The golden eyes, right?” Jin nods and sighs “I just wanna know what it means.” He looks across the cell and watches as Namjoon, Hoseok and Taehyung talk amongst themselves before he turns to look at Jimin’s sleeping form. “What does it mean…” He whispers to himself and before he knows it, he’s fallen asleep again.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

That night, everyone dreams a different dream that has a main theme of golden eyes. Jin sees the eyes in the sky, blinking down at him with flashes of black and gold blocking his vision randomly. Hoseok sees the eyes on the surface of the moon, gaze unwavering but warm. Namjoon is running through a forest, chasing the quick glimpses of golden eyes between the trees. Yoongi’s looking down into water when he sees the reflection of the eyes on the surface of the calm water. Taehyung once again dreams of the storm with Jimin’s eyes in the sky, but this time, when Jimin’s eyes blink, the golden eyes open next to them and the storm calms immediately after. And finally, Jimin vividly sees a boy with hair black as the night, but when he turns around, all Jimin can see are big, golden eyes. He feels a pull, toward the boy he sees, and he’s running, hand reaching out for the boy, but he disappears with a flash of black and gold.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

          

 

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I didn't fill in Jimin's ear rings T^T Just ignore that pls and thanks


	7. JEON JUNGKOOK – December 2, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's always been rough for Jeon Jungkook, he just never knew it would get even worst. Though, everything is not as it seems...
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT(9/28/19): I've added the pictures again and deleted the links so they should work now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the pictures aren't showing up and links aren't working. I'm still trying to figure this stuff out but I'm working on it. Hopefully, I can get the links to work at the very least so please let me know if they do for Jungkook's drawings and I'll change the other ones. Thanks for your help!! Hope you enjoy! :)

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

 **_Subject Name:_ ** _Jeon Jungkook_

 **_Age:_ ** _19_

 **_Date Captured:_ ** _December 2, 2016_

 **_Experiment Type:_ ** _Dragon_

 **_Results:_ ** _Ongoing_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

It’s nearing his last few days of high school when Jungkook finds himself walking home. He’d missed the bus because of his music club meeting and now he has to walk the 20 minutes back to his home. It’s nearing dinner time and Jungkook’s stomach roars in agreement. He smiles to himself and thinks about what his mom may be cooking for dinner tonight and the thought of spending time with his parents and Jonghyun, his older brother, after a long day. As he strolls down the block, he passes people coming from work and going back home. He pretends he’s casually looking around but, he’s looking out for a certain group of people who loved to make his life hell. He was in a good mood today and didn’t feel like getting beat up just for existing, though the bruises from early that morning were still slightly ringing with pain. So, he scans the roads, looking for a familiar red sweatshirt, blue hat and long blond hair. He doesn’t see them as he looks, so he tucks his head down and walks a little faster.

 

He’s just about to turn onto his street, passing an alleyway when a foot sticks out and trips him. He braces his fall with his hands and knees, letting out a groan as he hits the pavement. They found him, he realizes as that red sweatshirt comes into view. “Well, hello there, nerd. Thought you could skip out on us today, huh?” Jungkook gulps as the boy, Chang-Min, grabs him by the collar and drags him into the alley, the other boy and girl following right behind. The girl, Seo-Yeon, flicks her dyed light brown hair back as she looks at him with disgust. “You’re so hideous and scrawny, like why do you even keep coming back. You should do us all a favor and leave.” The other boy, Jae, pushes his blue hat up a bit and snickers “Since you still won’t listen to us, it’s time for your punishment. Maybe this time you’ll listen, and we won’t ever have to see your ugly face again.”

 

Chang-Min throws a punch, hitting Jungkook in the stomach and knocking the air out of him. He doesn’t say anything, he never does. He just takes the beating and crawls back home. ‘It was just too much of a good day for it to stay good, huh?’ He thinks, with a humorless laugh. He gets a knee to the face from Jae and then the punches and kicks don’t stop. That is, until Seo-Yeon shrieks and Chang-Min and Jae are both flung toward the opposite wall, the wind from the hit so strong that it takes Seo-Yeon with the two boys. Jungkook is fading in and out of consciousness but he can tell that something big has beaten his bullies for him.

 

They lay on the ground across from him, and if Jungkook was not fading in and out, he’d have noticed the blood dripping out of the back of all of their heads from the force of the hit. He lets out a groan as he tries to move but is scooped up by strong arms. He briefly notices that as he looks down, he sees clouds instead of the ground, but he doesn’t pay much attention to it, thinking he’s still loopy from the beating. He also notices that the thing holding him is not a person but as he lets out a questioning grunt, it speaks, though it’s not out loud rather, it’s in his head and the thing’s mouth doesn’t move, it just looks down at him with regret and sadness. “I’m sorry…But you were chosen*.” And Jungkook is confused and everything hurts, feeling like he’ll pass out any minute from the pain. The thing looks back up and out at the sky and Jungkook hears one last thing, bouncing around his head, before he fully falls into unconsciousness. “You are the final piece.”

 

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

 

The next time Jungkook opens his eyes, he has no pain but he’s in a cell with a metal door and there’s other people in the surrounding cells. He’s disoriented and rubs his eyes a bit before he looks around. In the cells next to him is a silver haired boy, and then a brown-haired boy with wolf ears and an orange-haired boy with a body suit? Across from him, there’s an empty cell but across from silver-haired boy a cute red-haired fox boy sleeps with eight white tails swaying gently behind him. Next to the cute fox boy is a pretty pink fairy boy and next to him is a blue-haired boy with…scales? They were all asleep, and it was dark, other than the light the pink fairy boy seemed to be emitting.

 

Jungkook frowns, running a hand through his still black hair, one of the only two normal hair colors in the room. He heaves out a sigh and tries to piece together what happened, but he doesn’t remember much, other than whatever saved him from his bullies must have brought him here. Where here was, Jungkook didn’t know. Before he could think further, he glances up and almost has a heart attack when he finds silver-haired boy much closer than he was before, wide awake and staring curiously at him. “Golden eyes.” The boy mutters and Jungkook furrows his brows in confusion. “Your eyes- they’re gold. I saw them in my dream…” Jungkook finally finds his voice, chocking out “G-gold? What do you mean you saw them in your dream??”

 

“Tae stop scaring him.” Another voice gently cuts in, and it’s the pink fairy boy. “What’s going on?? Where am I?” Jungkook frowns, so terribly confused and still a bit disoriented. The commotion wakes up everyone except the cute red-haired fox boy, and they all turn to look at him. “We don’t know where this is, but the man that ejected you with something-“ Jungkook cuts off the new voice, belonging to the brown-haired wolf boy “What man? Ejected me with something?? I never saw a man just- just this thing with wings..it- it spoke to me?” Everyone stops at that, unsure what to think. Pink fairy boy asks tentatively “Do you remember what happened to you?” Jungkook frowns and looks away from everyone, embarrassed and scared they’ll make fun of him, even in this situation. “I- I was walking home from school. Then- these bullies- they t-tripped me and d-dragged me into an alley. They punched me and k-kicked me but- but then something saved me…” He looks up as he pauses, finding that everyone awake is looking at him in concern, and some with thinly veiled anger, blue-haired scale boy and brown-haired wolf boy to be exact. He just feels relieved that no one is laughing at him or calling him names. “It used its wings, I think, to knock them into the opposite wall. It picked me up and I think we were flying when it- it spoke to me, but its mouth didn’t move, it was- inside my head?” “What did it say?” Pink fairy boy asks and Jungkook looks back at him with a confused frown “It- apologized? And said something about me being chosen and that I’m the final piece?”

 

Everyone awake looks confused. “So, wait,” blue-haired scale boy starts, “It **_apologized_** to you? And told you that you were the final piece?” Jungkook nods “I was unconscious after that. I don’t know what happened between then and now.” They’re all silent for a moment and Jungkook is still confused, and he doesn’t even know why he told them everything that happened but somehow, he has a feeling they won’t harm him. “What’s your name?” Pink fairy boy asks and Jungkook stutters out awkwardly “J-jeon Jungkook.” He smiles reassuringly back at Jungkook as he introduces himself “Well, hello, Jungkook. My name is Kim Seokjin, but you can call me Jin.” And they go around the room introducing everyone, ending up on the sleeping cute fox boy. “That’s Park Jimin. He’s been hibernating for almost a month now.” Jin says and Jungkook furrows his brows again. “Why? What’s going on?”

 

Namjoon finally gets to finish what he was saying earlier. “There’s a man wanted by the government for illegal and inhuman testing on people. He’s been experimenting on us and you, turning us into mythical creatures.” And again, they go around the room, Wyvern, Werewolf, Phoenix, Mermaid, Fairy and Kitsune. But no one knows what Jungkook is. His hair had always been black, but his eyes were golden now, and that fact seemed to set everyone on edge. He has unknowingly bulked up as well, no longer the skinny and small boy he was before. “It goes in phases. First your hair and eyes change color, then your body shuts down, or hibernates, while the other changes occur. So, Jimin will be asleep until he gets all nine of his tails. You’ll fall asleep soon and when you wake up, something will be different.” Namjoon continues, despite the obvious frustration and confusion in the room. He wants Jungkook to be comfortable as possible, despite the situation, and while everyone wants answers, he knows that Jungkook is just as confused, if not more. Jungkook, though, is far from comfortable. He’s scared, absolutely terrified, that he’ll no longer be human. He’s terrified about the future, what happens from here? What did the gargoyle’s final words mean? Why was he the final piece? Thoughts and questions are running wide as he remains silent, golden eyes fixed to the ground.

 

 

He’s just about to burst at his seams when a quiet, deep and familiar voice echoes within his head “Jungkook.” He snaps his head up and looks around, but the voice continues “They can’t hear me, only you can, Jungkook.” And then Jungkook remember where he heard this voice before, and seconds later Jungkook can finally see what took him and he gasps as it walks through a big metal door, wings tucked in behind it and long claws clacking on the ground. Everyone stops and stares confused and scared as the gargoyle walks down the row of cages and stops in front of Jungkook’s to stare at him. “Wh-“ Jungkook starts to speak but the voice stops him “Don’t speak out loud, Dr. Mortimer can hear all of you when I’m near. Just think.” Jungkook nods hesitantly ‘Okay.’

 

“I am here to tell you what I’ve been planning for years. So, listen well, Jungkook. Before anything, I should introduce who I used to be. My name is Kim Ho-sung, ex-colleague of Dr. Mortimer. I was the one who told about all the illegal things he planned on doing. As punishment, I was turned into this creature and forced to do his bidding and bring him young people to test on. If I try to run away from him, he’ll turn me to stone.” Jungkook furrows his brows, a heavy sadness for this man turned beast weighing on his chest. ‘I’m so sorry…’ If Ho-sung could still smile, Jungkook thinks he would as he reassures him “It’s alright, Jungkook. I’m used to this now.” Jungkook nods, smiling a bit back at the gargoyle, though he wishes he didn’t have to be used to it. Everyone else is watching the interaction with curiosity and fear. “Now, the serum the doctor gave you and everyone else was tampered with by me. I couldn't do much but I gave all of you extra powers and abilities so that you could get out of this place and stop this mad-man once and for all. You must work together to free us, but, I wanted you to know that I chose you and all of them-“ he trails off to look around the room at each person, before looking back at Jungkook “Because I knew you were all good people who will use these powers for good. I chose how much power was given to each one of you, all of the serums slowly modified to give you all a fighting chance to free not only yourselves but me as well. I believe in all of you to use these powers to help all of us.”

 

Jungkook doesn’t know how he should feel. Thankful, terrified or both? Jungkook is sure he feels both. “I must leave now. You can tell them when you can no longer hear my footsteps.” Ho-sung turns to leave but turns back at the last minute to say, “Regardless of what you choose to do…Thank you for listening to me.” Jungkook smiles a bit before he looks up determined ‘I’ll do my best Ho-sung-ssi.’ And again, Jungkook thinks Ho-sung would probably be smiling down at him as he nods once, says quietly “Call me hyung.” And walks away, his claws clacking on the ground. The noise fades away and everyone looks back at Jungkook. Jungkook takes a deep breath and says, “He wants to help us.” Several noises of confusion and disbelief meet his statement. Jungkook quiets them and goes right into retelling what was just told to him. As soon as the last word leaves his lips, Jungkook begins to feel drowsy. He doesn’t know but he’s the longest to have stayed awake after the serum was injected, most likely something to do with whatever was added to the serum in his system. He blinks slowly, trying to fight sleep, but Jin says with his softest voice, “Sleep, Jungkook. Don’t fight it.” And almost immediately, he succumbs to sleep, slumping to the side. Taehyung catches him through the bars, before he hits the ground and gently lays him down the best he can.

 

 

All is quiet as they watch the younger boy’s chest rise and fall, taking in what had just been said. Though, the longer they think, they can remember that this gargoyle, or Ho-sung, Jungkook called him, was never really violent with them. There was a threat, but he wasn’t ever overly violent, just enough force to get them to follow him. So, now they realize it must’ve been an empty threat, given that Ho-sung couldn’t leave even if he wanted to and how gentle he was in comparison. He had to do what he was told to do or else be turned to stone. Such a cruel fate, for an innocent soul only trying to do the right thing.

 

“If he’s right,” Namjoon starts, pulling everyone out of their musings, “then, we have to find a way to free him. He almost succeeded in having this man locked up for good, so it’s only right that we help him out too. Sure, we never wanted to be in this situation but, we’re here now and we gotta do something to help. If he’s truly helping us, then I want to help him too.” It’s silent for a moment before Hoseok speaks up “I’m with you, Namjoon.” And Namjoon turns with a smile, dimples on display as Hoseok looks at him with determination. “I’m in, too.” Yoongi gives him a thumbs up from across the cell. “Me too!” Taehyung grins his boxy smile and high fives Namjoon through the bars. Then they all turn to look at Jin. He looks troubled as he stares down at his hands, pink wings fluttering anxiously behind him. He doesn’t know what to believe, doesn’t know if he should believe it at all. But he’d seen what looked to be a conversation going on that only they could hear. And then, what if this sweet, innocent looking kid is working with the doctor? Trying to get their hopes up only to smash them to pieces right in their faces? He’s scared, so he frowns and says, “I need to sleep on it.” And only Yoongi knows what that means. Somehow, the frown on Namjoon’s face hurts more than it should.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

That night, Jin is the only person to dream. His dream is a vision (of the past) where Ho-sung is mixing colorful liquids together into one of the many jars that line the shelves of that room now, the already black liquid remains the same color, except just a touch darker, like a jar of black paint, the color endlessly deep. Golden eyes open within the black liquid and then the scene shifts to black. It takes a moment but, he realizes blatantly that he’s standing in front of something black, so he looks up and, almost the size of a 20-story building, stands a big black dragon. Its scales shine in the light, making it look like the same liquid blackness in the jar, bat-like wings with a small curl at the top, spread to almost the size of a football stadium. It has black spikes down its tail and up its neck and two arms set directly in front of him. Jin is rightful terrified of the dragon, but then, it shifts its long neck downward so that its face is level with Jin and Jin sees golden eyes looking at him almost like it’s begging and pleading with him, the very same golden eyes Jungkook now sports and everything sort of clicks. In his dream, he places a hesitant hand on possibly dragon-form Jungkook’s snout, and whispers, “I believe you.”

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

          

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gargoyles have an ability called Guardianship, in which a circumstance is placed on those who have been chosen or choose to protect a certain item, place, person, or concept, and possess or are given the powers to do so. In this case, Ho-sung saw Jungkook being beaten up and wanted to protect him so fiercely that he activated this ability. This is why Jungkook can hear him in his head and vice versa.


	8. Experiment: PARK JIMIN = Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finally wakes up and meets Jungkook in the most unexpected way. Though, his abilities prove to drive him into a darker place, but there's always a light at the end of the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, sorry guys life kind of punched me in the face so this chapter is hella late, but I should be back on my one chapter a day schedule now. I think this chapter is pretty long compared to the others but yeah, apologies and I hope you guys enjoy!!

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

 **Current Date:** _December 6, 2016_

**Subject Name:** _Park Jimin_

**Experiment Progress:** _Success_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

The next time Jimin opens his eyes, he’s still in his cell and he’s stiff all over. Moments later, his foggy mind starts to realize that he’s surrounded by something warm and fuzzy. He sits up with a yawn, the warm fuzzy thing falling off of him, as if on command. That’s when everything comes back to him, and he looks down at himself. In his lap and fanning out around him sits nine big, white fox tails, tipped in red. His hands fly up to his head and there he finds fox ears to match and his nails, once blunt and short, are now longer and sharper, like claws. He’s just about to panic again when a soft and sleepy, “Jimin…?” echoes through the cells. He looks up and his new ears snap toward the direction of the voice. Hoseok is rubbing his eyes tiredly, looking much younger than he is, “You’re awake?” Jimin frowns down at his tails, still resting in his lap and surrounding him. “Yeah…” He trails off before he continues “How long have I been out?” Hoseok tries to stifle another yawn but fails, as he answers him “About a month.”

 

Jimin pales at the thought “A m-month?” He squeaks, and it’s probably too loud or high pitched because Namjoon shoots up with a groan, holding the wolf ears atop his head. “Ahh, what…? What was that?” “Sorry hyung…” And one of his tails goes up to cover his mouth before his hands can, leaving them to clutch at the white fur with his eyes wide with concern. “Ah, it’s okay Jimin.” Namjoon waves it away easily before he does a double take “Jimin?? You’re awake!!” At Namjoon’s excited shout, Jin shoots up in his cell with wide eyes “What? What’s happening??” He looks around and it takes his sleep ridden mind a few minutes to comprehend that Jimin is finally awake, all nine tails swaying around him or draped over him. “Jimin! Are you okay? You were asleep for a while…” Jimin probably squeaks again, because Namjoon flinches again and Jimin hurriedly apologizes again before turning back to Jin “I- I’m okay, I guess.” He pauses to look down at his new appendages with a slight frown “This is just a lot to get used too.” Jin nods sympathetically, glancing back at his own opaque pink fairy wings.

 

It isn’t long before everyone starts to wake and Jimin finally notices the newcomer in the cell next to Taehyung’s. He’s asleep but he’s still so beautiful. His sharp jawline, jet black hair and soft-looking skin. Jimin has a strong urge to wrap the boy up in his arms. He just looks so innocent and young as he sleeps, eyelashes fanning over his cheeks and lips parted a bit as he’s curled up in a little ball. He’s snapped out of his staring by a cough and Jin shoving him lightly through the bars to get his attention. “Huh?”

 

Jin grins knowingly, but Jimin ignores the look immediately, “That’s Jeon Jungkook. He got here a few weeks after you started hibernating.” Jimin nods, looking back at the boy before his attention is pulled back to Namjoon explaining everything Jungkook had told them about the gargoyle that took them in the first place. Jimin feels a strong sense of fear at the mention of the gargoyle, but he also feels that if this is true, like the others believe, then, Jimin wants to help him. He knows, somewhat, how Ho-sung must feel and he knows that if he’s terrified then, Ho-sung must be just as terrified of that evil man, Dr. Mortimer. Though, every once in a while, throughout the explanation, Jimin would find his eyes drifting back to that peaceful looking face. Each time he feels something course through him, a shock? Or maybe a jolt? No, no, it’s something he can’t quite explain or pinpoint. It isn’t until the cells fall silent again, where Jimin can freely watch the boy, does he realize what it is. And, he smiles to himself at the thought, looking back at Jungkook once again, and feeling that rush, making his heart swell and beat faster in anticipation. He blatantly realizes that Jungkook gave them hope, the missing piece, the one who completes the little team needed to escape this place. That’s why, even as he lays down to go back to sleep, his heart swells and drums against his rib cage and in his ears, loud and full of hope.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

The six of them go through a cycle, waking and sleeping, every single day, or night, they have no judgement of time down in their cells, so the only light they have is Jin’s soft glow, the glow from Hoseok’s fire and the lightening Taehyung sometimes plays with between his hands. They also start to become even closer. Jimin learns about the people around him and finds they actually have a lot in common. Namjoon and Yoongi bond over producing and writing music but Namjoon really enjoys philosophy more than anything, Hoseok’s a dancer, Taehyung loves photography and Jin loves to cook. Jimin learns that they all were either just about to enter college or just finishing high school when they were captured, and they share what majors they were going to choose. Jimin feels more and more at home with them and he finds himself wanting more and more to help these innocent people out of this place.

 

In what was probably about a week or more, Jimin begins to dream. The first time it happens, Jimin opens his eyes to find he’s home. For a minute, he believes that he’s in reality and everything else has been a dream. He jumps out of bed and rushes out to find his parents. He finds them at the kitchen table, looking like shells of themselves. He steps up to comfort them, but his hand goes right through his mother’s shoulder. Then they start taking, his mom with tears gathering in her eyes “I can’t believe he’s gone…Are we never going to find him…?” His dad rushes to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, just as the tears start to fall freely. “Of course, we are. We can’t give up, he’s still out there, probably so scared and helpless. We have to be strong for Jimin.” And even as he says it, Jimin can tell he’s losing hope too. He feels tears gather in his eyes, but he can’t do or say anything. He feels…hopeless. As his mom sobs into his father’s arms, everything fades to black and Jimin wakes with a gasp.

 

Namjoon’s enhanced hearing makes his wolf ears twitch toward Jimin and with them, bringing Namjoon’s attention to Jimin. He probably looks like he’s just seen a ghost and a depressing movie, all in one. “Are you okay, Minnie?” He’s sure Namjoon doesn’t believe him, but he nods and turns back over to try and sleep again. He doesn’t ever find a way to go back to sleep and he’s pretty sure everyone can tell when they wake some time later.

 

This dream is the start of dreams, or visions, of the places where his new friends all come from. Each time is a different person and at first, he tries to fight sleep, only to end up dreaming, having visions, whatever you would call it. First, he sees Jin’s parents and younger sister trying to carry on like nothing happened, but the house is too quiet and too heavy for any kind of happiness. He sees Yoongi’s parents lamenting the loss of their son, retelling memories of his childhood only to end up in tears. He sees Namjoon’s parents and his friend Jackson crying together and mourning a Namjoon they think is dead. He sees Taehyung’s parents at a police station, demanding someone find their son. And he sees the moment when Jungkook’s parents first realize their son is missing, screaming, crying and yelling. His mother banging on his father’s chest weakly as he holds her close and she wails and screams.

 

Then everything changes on the 8th time he falls asleep. He finds himself inside what he thinks is probably Jungkook’s dream. He recognizes the younger boy standing over him, looking down at him curiously. Jimin sits up with a frown and looks around, and he’s in a park sitting on a picnic blanket with Jungkook still watching him curiously. “Where am I?” Jimin is surprised when the words actually tumble out and Jungkook’s eyes widen a bit, before he looks around with a light flush of embarrassment settling on his cheeks. “Your- uh…This- This is the park near my home.” Jimin nods before he turns to look around “This is a nice thing to dream about…” He mutters, not expecting Jungkook to hear him, but he does, and he looks even more curious now. “Uh- this is a dream?” Jimin shrugs, before he says, “Well, uh, I’m Park Jimin.” He holds out a hand for Jungkook to shake. “Jeon Jungkook.” And when he does reach out to grab his hand, they both feel a shock run through them. They shoot apart and look down and their respective hands, a little flustered on Jungkook’s end but just confusion on Jimin’s end. “Uh…well tell me about this place.” And Jungkook turns to look up at the sky with a smile so fond and soft that Jimin holds back a gasp, a feeling he can’t quite place welling up in his stomach. Then Jungkook tells him about his childhood spent here, and he smiles and laughs and shows Jimin things he never really paid much attention to. Unknowingly and slowly, Jimin starts his descent. One smile at a time.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

After Jimin’s first encounter with dream Jungkook, he starts to somehow enter everyone’s dreams but none more than Jungkook. For some reason, he keeps coming back and before he knows it, he’s falling deeper and deeper into his affection, his crush on Jungkook. He still doesn’t mention the fact that he can dream hop without any real control and he doesn’t mention the visions he saw, until one day.

 

He falls asleep easily that day and when he opens his eyes he’s back in his bedroom. He looks around, heart thumping against his chest as he flings the covers back and races out to find his parents, and again the sight punches him in the gut with grief. His mother stands at the stove, eyes glossy and unfocused as she stirs a pot of what looks to be some kind of soup. She’s so thin that, Jimin can tell that without the knowledge of him being safe, she’s wasting away. His father sits at the kitchen table behind her, eyes unfocused and a blank look on his face. He, too, is thinner than normal and he looks like all the color and life has been drained out of him. Jimin wants to reach out and tell them he’s okay, he’s alive, and he loves them so, so much. But, he can’t even touch them, still, he reaches out and tries to hug her anyway. His arms go right through, his mother continues to lifelessly stir the pot of soup and there’s nothing more frustrating.

 

Before he knows it, he’s crying. He’s crying so hard that his body shakes, wails and sobs escaping without his knowledge. There’s just so much pain and frustration built up in him and when he opens his eyes that he didn’t even know he had closed, he’s hugging himself into a ball, back in the small dingy cell. It takes him another moment to realize he’s still sobbing and screaming, but it feels like an out of body experience, his tails whipping around agitated and his ears so low on his head that they almost hide in his red hair. Then he hears voices, newly familiar voices. “Jimin!” “Minnie!” “What’s happening??” “Is he okay???” “Is he having a nightmare??” They’re talking all at once, but it seems muddled and far away. The only thing he can focus on is the images from his first six nights and the images he’s just seen, replaying over and over again in his head.

 

But then strangely, Jimin hears Jungkook’s voice, through the screaming, crying and concerned yelling of his new friends. “Hyung. It’s okay. We’ll get out of here, don’t worry.” He remembers the visit to Jungkook’s dreams where they accidentally made it to the topic of family. Jimin didn’t share what he saw, but he did close in on himself at even the thought, sadness and frustration evident on his face. Jungkook had tentatively touched his shoulder and said those exact words to him, accompanied by a small, little reassuring smile. And, just like that, the haze fades away, and Jimin can hear the worried shouts clearly. He focuses on each of their voices, for only a moment. Jin is rubbing one of his tails comfortingly, still trying to get his attention. Everyone else, he can feel them, trying to get closer, trying to help him and he feels kind of overwhelmed with emotion, a positive emotion this time. And then he feels Jungkook, who is still hibernating so quietly, but his soul is reaching out to comfort him, like he just knows that Jimin is upset. He finally sits up and wipes his face, looking back at all his friends, and he smiles, but it’s watery as he chokes out a quiet, “T-thank you.” Jin stretches his arms out between the bars, and Jimin doesn’t even think before he’s in Jin’s embrace, letting his ability to calm even the angriest bull down, wash over him.

 

And when he’s done, he lets it all out. He tells everyone what he saw every single night, he tells them that he’s visited their dreams, he tells everything, and in the end, they’re crying together, both thankful for any kind of update on their families, whether it be through Jimin or not, and saddened by the news of how broken their households have become without them. They somehow progress to joking about the dreams Jimin has managed to witness, the crazy ones Namjoon, Hoseok or Tae has, versus the calm stroll through Daegu or Seoul at night from Yoongi and Jin. He talks about the first dream he met Jungkook in, a park by his home, and how sometimes he would end up in his memories playing like a movie in front of him. And as he talks, he feels that once small ball of hope, multiply and grow by the minute. As he jokes and is reassured, he realizes that though this situation might not be the best, he found the best group of people out of it. And he smiles. Because even though it might look like they’re trapped here forever, he has a feeling that they’ll be free again eventually. At the thought, Jimin looks over at Jungkook’s form, chest rising and falling as he breathes, and tries to reach out mentally, like he does accidentally, but on purpose this time. ‘Thank you…’ He focuses only on those words and Jungkook, and Jimin blinks in shock when Jungkook smiles in his sleep.

 

 ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 


	9. Experiment: JEON JUNGKOOK = Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook finally wakes and the 7 boys find their powers growing. They come to a realization that they really are in this together.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

**Current Date:** _December 30, 2016_

**Subject Name:** _Jeon Jungkook_

**Experiment Progress:** _Success_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

When Jungkook opens his eyes again, he feels…off. Like he’s been shrunk down into a body way too small. He frowns and studies himself for anything different about him but doesn’t find anything. He looks around and everyone seems to be sleeping, so he stands in his cell and tries to stretch in the tiny space, his bones popping as he does. Namjoon’s wolf ears twitch toward the sound but Namjoon doesn’t stir so Jungkook breathes out a sigh. As he does, grey smoke billows out his mouth, and he freezes. He blows again, and more grey smoke comes out coupled with little specks of fire. He’s still in shock when a deep familiar voice cuts through his mind again. “Jungkook, you’re awake.” ‘Uh, yeah Ho-sung hyung.’ “Good, Good. If you didn’t already know, you were injected with a serum that has all the greatest powers of Dragons all over the world. You are essentially the strongest Dragon in all of history right now.” Ho-sung pauses, before his voice, softer but still so determined, returns “I know this is a lot to take in and I’m putting a lot on all of your shoulders’ and I’m sorry for that, but I just believe in all of you to use what I gave you to stop Dr. Mortimer. Practice your powers, become stronger, and more in control of your abilities, then you will succeed. I believe it.” Jungkook feels a little touched that someone believes in him and his new friends so much, but he also feels a bit overwhelmed with what they must do. Yet, he can’t help the little smile that crosses his face as he thinks back to Ho-sung, ‘Okay, hyung.’ Ho-sung doesn’t respond and Jungkook promptly slumps back down to the ground with a sigh, more grey smoke billowing out. Everything is so crazy, so unreal and so confusing.

 

Through the loud thoughts running through his head, Jungkook hears someone shift, a small groggy noise following after, and Jungkook somehow already knows who it is. He looks up and finds Jimin blinking his eyes open and looking around sleepily, before he locks eyes with Jungkook. Just like that, Jungkook remembers the countless dreams he had where he spoke to Jimin about every topic he could imagine. At first he thinks there’s no way his hyung could have possibly been able to talk to him through his dreams, but, Jimin suddenly smiles and whispers a fond “Hi, Jungkookie…” like they’ve known each other for months. And Jungkook blinks, before he realizes Jimin must be able to visit dreams and that everything that happened with Jimin had been real, so he smiles back, and just as softly says “Hi, Jiminie hyung.” And Jimin beams back at him, his beautiful white tails swaying gently behind him, almost framing him in a white halo of sorts, and god, he looks so otherworldly beautiful that Jungkook’s breath gets caught in his throat.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jimin’s voice pulls Jungkook out of his daze and it’s sweet, like him, Jungkook thinks. He focuses in on the question though, and frowns a bit, “I feel…small? Like my body’s too little?” He sighs, and grey smoke billows out his mouth again.  Jimin looks like he’s thinking really hard, and unknowingly some of his tails fall onto his lap and the others fan out behind him on the ground as he thinks. “Hmmm. Do you think you know what you were turned into? Maybe then that can explain things.” Jungkook opens his mouth to speak but before he can a familiar voice whispers it before he can. “A dragon…” Jungkook looks up at Jin with wide eyes, wondering how he knew, but again, Jin answers his question before he can voice it. “When you first started hibernating, I had a vision, a mix of the past and the future. I saw Ho-sung mixing things into a black liquid, then it turned into a dragon. A dragon with the same golden eyes as you…” He trails off and looks back up at a surprised Jungkook and smiles a bit “Am I right?” Jungkook nods and Jin’s wings flutter behind him as he smiles a bit wider. “I thought so.”

 

Jimin hums right after “So, that explains why you feel too small. Your dragon form must be huge!” And there’s a little bit of wonder and childlike excitement in Jimin’s voice and Jungkook can’t help the fond smile he directs to the older boy. Jimin starts to speculate how he thinks Jungkook’s dragon form may look, rambling on about his wings, tail and how big it may be. Jungkook interjects when prompted to, but for the most part he just smiles back at his hyung, nodding along and looking so fond of the tiny fox boy. Throughout all of this, Jin watches their interactions quietly, with a little knowing smile, while everyone else sleeps soundly. A quick little glance at Namjoon, the boy snoring quietly with his face squished against the ground cutely, has Jin mirroring Jungkook’s fond look instantly.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

It’s probably a couple of days later when Jungkook wakes up in a body still too small, but definitely not his own. He just sees black when he first opens his eyes, but as he goes to rub his head, he sees a black, scaled claw instead of his human hand. Jungkook tries to scream, but all that comes out is a loud, inhuman noise of distress. Everyone jumps awake at the sound, heads whipping toward Jungkook’s cell and gasping when they see what Jungkook has become. “Kook is that you?” Yoongi asks and Jungkook tries to answer, but his words come out as more inhuman noises, whines and grunts, much softer this time. “Oh my god…” Jimin stares at him through the bars both in awe and in fear. Jungkook can tell that he’s not afraid of him, but he’s afraid of what he’s become, what they’ve all become: myths.

 

He lets out a confused noise as he turns and looks at himself, stretching his long neck to look behind him at his spiked back and wings. Jungkook barely fits in the cell that was once big enough for him to stand and stretch comfortably as a human. He can barely turn now, so his neck does most of the moving as he looks himself over. He’s just as afraid as Jimin, if not more, because he never thought that he’d ever be this way. He still doesn’t feel like he’s the right size, still shrunken down and that worries him even more. How big is he supposed to be? What’s the biggest he can be? But these are questions he doesn’t know the answer to, so he pushes them away. He wants to return to his human form, his normal form, and he makes a distressed grunt when he realizes he doesn’t know how to. He gets pulled out of his inner turmoil by Jimin’s voice, gentle and reassuring despite the fear and sadness Jungkook can still sense on him. “Jungkookie, look at me.” And Jungkook immediately does as he’s told, looking down at his hyung as his mouth never moves but he hears his voice clearly in his head “You’re okay, you’re going to be okay. Stay calm and breathe.” Jungkook nods, forgetting for a moment the other people in the room. It’s just him and Jimin. Jungkook lets his eyes fall shut as he huffs out deep breathes. He searches his mind for what to do but he doesn’t know, until his fairy hyung pulls him out of concentration for a moment. “Kook think about how you looked before and just focus on it. It worked for Tae, so it might work for you!” Jungkook opens one eye and looks at his hyung, nodding once before his eye fall shut again. He follows what he was told again and just focuses on how he looked before, seeing himself in his mind’s eye.

 

He hears a gasp from Jimin, he thinks, and he opens his eyes again. When he does, he’s smaller again, more like himself and he sighs in relief when he sees a human hand, his human hand, and his own body back again. Except now the clothes he wore before are torn to shreds in piles around him and a bodysuit, like the ones everyone else are wearing, is tight against his skin. It’s mostly black with white and gold detailing along the arms and legs. He reaches up when his head feels a little heavier and finds that the horns from when he turned into a dragon are still atop his head, and the spiked tail is still present as well, laying heavily behind him. It’s a constant reminder that he’s no longer completely human. “It worked, somewhat.” He smiles back at Jin thankfully as he pokes at his tail. Jin returns his smile and nods.

 

Everyone becomes quiet and Jungkook takes to swinging his tail into his lap, landing on his legs a little heavier than he expected as he lets out a light “Oof.” He just studies his tail for a while, wondering how it’s even possible and what they’re all supposed to do now. He doesn’t notice that everyone is looking at him then between themselves, before Namjoon automatically takes the lead. “So, since everyone’s awake, we can finally figure out what to do about Ho-sung and Dr. Mortimer. Any ideas?” Jungkook looks up from his tail to timidly say “O-oh…I uh- just talked to Ho-sung hyung.” Everyone turns to look at him abruptly and Jungkook gets a little flustered by the sudden attention but Jimin’s reassuring smile calms him down significantly. “Well, what did he say, Kook?” Yoongi asks, softly, curiously, and Jungkook looks back at everyone else. “He told us to just practice our powers and get more control over them for now. He said that he was sorry that he put all this responsibility on us, but he just really believes in us to stop Dr. Mortimer. Though, he doesn’t really have a set out plan, we have to work together to figure out what to do once we can control our powers.” Namjoon hums and the attention is turned back to him, “Hmm. Well, let’s do it then. We just have to work hard and figure out all we can do, once we do that, we can figure out a way to get out of here, right?” And everyone lets out a shout of “Right!” They sound more confident then they feel, but they know that the only way they have any chance to get out of here is to be able to use the powers they were given to escape. So, for the rest of that day (night?), they spend time just trying things.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

Yoongi lifts the bits of water around them and makes it move to his will, merging and separating the drops of water. He begins to make shapes with the water and Hoseok notices almost immediately. He starts calling off random things for Yoongi make shapes of and Yoongi just goes along with it, until Hoseok says “Make a heart, hyung!” And Yoongi looks up at him and can’t help the fond smile at how Hoseok is looking at him expectantly, like a kid waiting for a piece of candy. He immediately makes the biggest heart he can, before alternating water and the air as smaller hearts within the big heart. Hoseok practically glows and Yoongi just wants to impress him even more, so he starts to make a bunch of little water hearts, sending them to Hoseok’s cell to whip around him before coming back to him, and creating the big heart again. Hoseok giggles, excitedly following the hearts as Yoongi smiles fondly at him with his gummy smile. Thankfully, for Yoongi and Hoseok, everyone else are too focused on themselves to even pay attention to what they’re doing.

 

Hoseok learns he can bring out his wings (this time not on fire, but more like giant, red bird wings) and can generate more fire than he could before, bending it to his will much like Yoongi had with water. He decides to leave his wings out to wrap around him gently as he plays with fire between his hands. He, too, starts to make shapes out of flames, and Yoongi is now the one calling out different things for Hoseok to make with the fire. He ends with a heart, just like Hoseok did, and Hoseok smiles wide and bright, giggling a bit as he tries to do the same thing Yoongi did. He succeeds in copying exactly what Yoongi did but with flames and Yoongi grins at him, both fond and proud. Hoseok is forever thankful that no one is paying any attention to him or Yoongi, because they would’ve been teased, for sure.

 

Taehyung finds that he can shoot lighting from his hands, not just keep it between his hands. His eyes turning an icy light blue every time he uses lightening. He also accidentally almost shoots both Namjoon and Jungkook next to him when his lightening slips out of his control for a moment, but he stops the lightening before it harms either one of them. “Yah, Taehyungie! Watch that lightening!” Namjoon says sternly, but he still looks proud and happy, so Taehyung just smiles sheepishly and says, “Ah, sorry, hyung. Sorry Jungkook-ah…” Jungkook just high-fives him through the bars with a smile and Namjoon ruffles his hair, affectionately. Taehyung smiles back at both of them with his big square smile and then continues to try to control his lightening, his tongue peeking out in his concentration.

 

Jungkook learns he can breathe fire when he blows out, not just smoke, and that he can blend into the wall behind him, like a chameleon. He had accidentally let loose his fire breath onto the metal door, leaving it a bright orange. Yoongi had whistled lowly, impressed, while everyone else had gasped at the sight. “Good job, Kook.” Yoongi smiled a close-lipped smile and gave him a thumbs up and Jungkook, still the same shy boy, had ducked his head at the praise with a little smile, “Thanks, hyung.” As he always does when he receives lots of attention or praise, he kind of retreats into himself a little, and when he does, he promptly fades into the wall, and seemingly disappears. “Kook?!” “Jungkook?” Jungkook frowns and looks up at their sudden frantic calls “Yes?” And when he looks up, shifting into a better position, they realize that Jungkook has essentially become a chameleon. “Wah!! That’s so cool!” Hoseok screams and Jungkook looks between them confused. “What? What’s going on??”

 

“You just blended into the wall a second ago, like a chameleon!” Jimin says and Jungkook looks down at his hand, finding that he does look like the dark grey wall, vines and all. He turns so he’s facing Taehyung, Namjoon and Hoseok, and tries to do it again. He thinks about fading into the background, folding in on himself again, and just like that, he looks like the bars and the spaces between them of the empty cell next to Jungkook. “Wah!! Jungkook!!” Hoseok screams again, clapping, as everyone else give similar reactions, gasping and saying how he did a good job. Jungkook feels both happy and shy, receiving praise from his hyungs, so he’s thankful that he still looks like the empty cell, so that they couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks. He does smile his wide bunny smile though and tries to turn back. Like a wave, starting from his head to his feet, his real color comes back, leaving Jungkook looking how he did before with the horns, tail and all. He sneaks a glance over at Jimin and finds him just looking at him, fondly, proudly, and it makes him want to puff his chest out in pride. He doesn’t, though he does sit a little straighter and smile a little wider, as he beams back at him.

 

Jimin learns that he can shape-shift, when he had just given up on trying to do something new because he was growing frustrated, and he begin to think about Jungkook (surprise, surprise), transforming into him, horns and all, unknowingly. Everyone had been so focused on themselves that they didn’t realize until Taehyung looks up and say “Uhhh, why are there two Jungkooks?” And the real Jungkook, looks and gapes at himself, in Jimin’s cell. “What are you talking about Tae?” Jimin speaks and he even sounds exactly like Jungkook. “Hyung, look behind you.” Jungkook says, before Taehyung can say anything, so Jimin does and just about screeches. “What the hell!?!” Namjoon winces at the volume as Jimin turn back to him, still Jungkook, with his eyes wide. “That must be one of your powers, Minnie!” Namjoon grins, dimples on full display, looking a little like a proud dad. “Yeah, I think so. Now how to stop being Jungkookie?” He muses the question to himself, quietly. Jungkook hears him still, with his enhanced hearing, and teases “Aww, hyung do you not like me that much?” With an over exaggerated pout and Jimin bursts into giggles “How did you know?” He teases back, said between giggles. Jungkook grins back at him, though it’s still kind of weird to be seeing and hearing himself, instead of Jimin’s high pitched and squeaking laugh. Jimin finally concentrates and shifts back into his own body, his white tails swaying gently behind him again and Jungkook just smiles even bigger, bunny teeth making Jimin return his smile with a fond one.

 

Seokjin realizes he can control plants as he makes the vines growing on the walls of their cells move and poke Hoseok, just to prank him. Hoseok screams immediately, before realizing what happened, whining and pouting “Hyuuung, that was mean!!” as Seokjin laughs loudly. Namjoon was cupping his abused ears after the scream and Seokjin sent him an apologetic look but Namjoon waves it away with a small dimpled smile. Yoongi had tried to hold in his laugh but promptly breaks when Hoseok starts pouting. “Not you too, Yoongi hyung!!” Yoongi tries to stop laughing but he can’t and Seokjin looks even more satisfied at the outcome. “Ah- ah sorry, Seok-ah.” And the nickname immediately erases the pout only to replace it with a shy smile and a bright blush. “s’okay.” He mumbles and looks away while Yoongi tries not to coo at how cute the boy is. Seokjin looks between them with a smile before he turns back to Namjoon, who just happens to be looking back at Seokjin already. Seokjin fights a blush, but very clearly fails when Namjoon smiles a little wider, dimples becoming impossibly deeper. ‘Cute.’ He thinks, and now it’s Yoongi’s turn to look between the two of them with a little knowing smirk. He playfully makes a show of whispering loudly, “Seok-ah, they’re making googly eyes again.” And Hoseok giggles loudly, playing along “I know, hyung, do you think they’ll stop anytime soon?” Seokjin and Namjoon both glare at them, blushes high on their cheeks. And everyone falls into laughter at the situation.

 

Namjoon finally realizes he can turn into a giant wolf, almost the size of Taehyung’s wyvern form. In this form, he realizes that even though his senses had already been heightened before, they had been heightened yet again. He can smell everyone in the building, easily picking up on eight different scents, not including himself. Firstly, he knows Dr. Mortimer’s smell, because it stinks, smelling of chemicals and blood. Then Ho-sung, he smells of the city streets, street food, crowded air and the mixing of perfumes and colognes. It’s a pleasant smell that reminds Namjoon of Seoul, and he longs to return to it and fade into the hustle and bustle again. Hoseok smells like wood burning in a fireplace and sunlight, he feels warm and at ease at just the smell. Yoongi smells like an ocean breeze and he finds himself overwhelmed with a sense of longing to have the actual breeze of the beach run through his hair. Taehyung smells like a thunderstorm, and Namjoon thinks back to times where he sat in his room, reading a book and looking out at the rain and lightning from his cozy bed. Jimin smells like berries and flowers, maybe blueberries and raspberries, Jasmine and Lilacs. It reminds him of days spend outside having picnics with his family when he was younger. Jungkook smells like strong pine trees and the morning air and it reminds him of the walks he used to take with Jackson, passed the tall pine trees in the early morning while Jackson halfheartedly complained about the time.

 

And finally, Jin smells like freshly baked cakes and flowers. ‘Home’ his brain, easily equates it too, as he remembers how as a kid, he’d wake to the smell of freshly baked goods like cakes or cookies, and the smell of pink peonies and vanilla that always used to drift throughout his home. As all these smells and memories flood him at once, his newly furry legs buckle under him and he whines, tears rolling over his furry face. “Joonie?” Seokjin is looking at him in concern and all Namjoon can think of is home, home, home. “Namjoon?? Are you okay??” Yoongi tries, but Namjoon just howls, painfully so. The longing to be home, whether that be in Jin’s arms, closer to his scent, or back in his mother and father’s arms, Namjoon can’t tell. He just wants to go. He claws at the floor leaving long claw marks on the concrete, whining and howling in distress. “Joonie, listen to my voice…” Jin’s voice once again breaks through the cloud of ‘Home, home, home’ and he look up at him, glowing amber eyes staring deep into Jin’s bluish purple eyes, unintentionally. “You have to turn back so that we know what’s wrong, okay?” He continues softly and Namjoon finally closes his eyes, pushing away the thoughts, the pain, to concentrate on leaving this form.

 

After a moment, the big wolf that once was Namjoon is gone, leaving behind his human form, tears still running down his cheeks and everyone’s heart clenches at the sight. “Joonie? What happened?” Seokjin asks again, and they let him, knowing that Seokjin is the only person who could calm any storm, especially Namjoon’s. He sniffles and tries to explain, still curled up and crying, but his head is clearer now that the smells are no longer as prominent. “S-sorry…I- I could smell, all of you and it- they reminded me of home…” Everyone’s silent at the admission before Jungkook speaks up with his bunny smile “That just means we’re your home away from home, hyung!” Namjoon looks a little surprised at his words as he sits up and stares at Jungkook for a moment. Then, slowly, a small little smile covers his face as he agrees, “Yeah…yeah, Kook, I think you are.”

 

And tears well up in Hoseok, Taehyung and Jimin’s eyes at the admission, though everyone is overwhelmed with emotion. Namjoon takes a deep breath and he smiles at Hoseok, “You smell like the fireplace I used to sit in front of all the time and the sunlight on a clear day.” He turns to Yoongi “You smell like the breeze on the beach I used to visit in the early mornings to watch the sunset.” Then Taehyung “You smell like a thunderstorm. It reminded me of when I’d be in bed watching the rain and lighting through the window.” And he keeps going until he gets to Seokjin. He stops and Seokjin unknowingly holds his breath. Namjoon smiles a little bittersweet smile as he says “You smell like a freshly made cake and pink peonies, hyung…” He pauses, a lone tear rolling down his face as he continues, looking up at Seokjin “You smell like my childhood, when almost every morning I’d wake to my eomma making something sweet and the fresh peonies she’d always have. You really smell like home…” And Seokjin’s face just seems to crumble as he says “Oh, Joonie…” he wishes with all his might to be able to hug Namjoon, but he can’t, and it eats away at him. Taehyung, though, is quick to do it for him, holding out his arms for a hug through the bars. Namjoon doesn’t hesitate and hugs him the best he can through the bars and he feels much better. Though, he’d love to be surrounded by Seokjin’s scent, he still loves all of his friend’s scents and doesn’t mind Taehyung’s thunderstorm washing over him. And then Hoseok’s fireplace and the sunlight, as he hugs him right after Taehyung. He feels loved, right here with these people who smell like all the best parts of home, and he thinks maybe, with everyone’s help, they could definitely get through this. So, he smiles and wipes his tears away, feeling happy and proud that they finally have things partly figured out and are headed in the right direction. He believes, just like Ho-sung does, that they’ll stop Dr. Mortimer once and for all. And it couldn’t get much better than that.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 


	10. January 4, 2017 – Multiple Subjects Acquired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some newcomers to Dr. Mortimer's prison, Jin has a vision, and Namjoon has a revelation.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT(9/28/19): I've added my drawing of Lisa below

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

 **Subject Name:** _Jennie Kim_

 **Age:** _21_

 **Date Captured:** _January 4, 2017_

 **Experiment Type:** _Hydriad_

 **Results:** _Success_

**╚ ————————————————— ╝**

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

 **Subject Name:** _Lalisa Manoban_

 **Age:** _20_

 **Date Captured:** _January 4, 2017_

 **Experiment Type:** _Elf_

 **Results:** _Success_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

 **Subject Name:** _Park Chaeyoung_

 **Age:** _21_

 **Date Captured:** _January 4, 2017_

 **Experiment Type:** _Leimoniad_

 **Results:** _Success_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

 **Subject Name:** _Lee Geumhyuk_

 **Age:** _26_

 **Date Captured:** _January 4, 2017_

 **Experiment Type:** _Thunderbird_

 **Results:** _Ongoing_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

The boys unknowingly spend another New Years’ alone in their cells, Ho-sung and Dr. Mortimer both missing from the building. The cells that would’ve been dirt cold during that time is filled with the warmth of Hoseok’s fire, whipping around to make sure everyone is warm as they talk about everything and nothing, laughing and smiling, together. They’ve learned more things, grown as individuals, and strengthened their team. They’ve become a well-oiled machine, all different parts working together for a common goal of freedom. They’re content that they are the only ones here and that Ho-sung isn’t bringing any more people. But, they know that it’s only for now. Ho-sung has to continue to bring people in so that Dr. Mortimer doesn’t get suspicious. For now, they enjoy each other’s company until the inevitable.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

It turns out to be three days after New Years’ when Ho-sung comes in with not 1 or 2, but **4** , new people. They watch with frowns as he places them gently into their new cells, unconscious. A girl with long, wavy blue hair is placed in the cell across of Jungkook and next to Jimin’s. Another girl with short ombre blonde to forest green hair is placed into the cell next to hers and next to Jungkook the last girl with long dark orange to bright pink ombre hair is place in her cell. Next to hers, an older man with metallic blue hair and a black undercut, is most carefully placed in his cell and Ho-sung even stays to make sure he’s in a comfortable position before closing the cell behind him. The air is heavy and Jungkook, thinks timidly. “H-ho-sung hyung?” The gargoyle shifts his sight from the man on the floor to look up at Jungkook and everyone else, now looking at him in concern. “Sorry.” His voice echoes within Jungkook’s head and Jungkook shakes his head ‘Don’t be sorry, hyung. Do- do you know him?” Ho-sung nods, looking back at the man as his voice comes weaker this time. “He’s my best friend…My hyung…I- I didn’t want to do it…” His voice cracks, and he falls to his knees right in front of the man’s cell. Jungkook gasps, eyes widening as he looks between them before he notices shiny tears making their way down Ho-sung’s gargoyle face.

 

‘Hyung, don’t blame yourself, okay? You had to do it because of Dr. Mortimer. This is all his fault!’ Ho-sung shakes his head “He doesn’t even know what I’ve become…He thinks I’m dead…How would he ever accept what I’ve done to him, to all of you…” His shoulders shake and Jungkook is once again reminded that despite how he looks, Ho-sung is still human on the inside, the guilt he’s feeling from having to bring these people into life changing situations must’ve reached its point when he had to bring in his best friend. ‘Hyung, listen to me! No matter the situation, your friend would be happy to see you’re alive and won’t even care about how you look! And none of this is your fault, okay? I will say it until you believe it hyung! You’d be stone now and you wouldn’t be able to give us the means to free everyone, right under his nose. You are helping us, hyung!’ Ho-sung uses the back of his palms to wipe his tears and Jungkook can hear the smile in his voice as he finally says “Okay…okay, thank you, Jungkook.” Jungkook smiles back at him, reassuring, ‘I’ll always help you, hyung. Just like you’ve helped me.’ Ho-sung stands again and wipes away the last of his tears. He walks to Jungkook’s cell and holds out his fist, and if he were still human, he’d surely be smiling. Jungkook reaches up and bumps fists with him, a smile on his face. “I really did choose the right people, huh?” And Jungkook smiles a little brighter. ‘Of course, hyung. We’ll get through this.’ Ho-sung nods and finally leaves the cells, giving one last look at his hyung, before he walks away, claws clacking on the ground. “What happened Kook?” Jungkook looks away from where Ho-sung has just disappeared and frowns, looking back at the guy still unconscious in his cell. “That’s Ho-sung hyung’s best friend. He thinks hyung is dead but Ho-sung hyung believed that he wouldn’t ever forgive him for bringing him here.” Eyes widen, and everyone looks between each other, and then “But, it’s not his fault!” Namjoon yells, brows furrowed in concern. Jungkook nods, looking back at Namjoon “He just feels guilty about all of this, but I told him the same thing. He would’ve been stone instead of alive, giving us a fighting chance.” They all smile at that, looking just a little proud of Jungkook.

 

They fall into silence, glancing at the new occupants every now and then, knowing it’ll only be a matter of time until they wake up confused. Jungkook discretely slides a little closer to Taehyung, having always been wary of girls since he started being bullied at school. He just never knew if they were out to embarrass him or harm him, so he avoided them all together. The three girls were pretty, but Jungkook was naturally wary of all of them, especially now that all of them had abilities much like himself. Jin finds himself staring at the girls, their faces familiar but unsure of where he’s seen them before. He shrugs it off with a shake of his head, pushing the lingering thoughts away.

It didn’t take long, but sure enough, the girl next to Jungkook’s cell was the first to wake. She groaned as she tried to sit up, her orange and pink hair falling into her face as she moves. She holds her head, looking down at her hair in confusion, before looking around. She must’ve been friends with the other girls because she tries to crawl forward, but she feels weak, like she’ll pass out again at any moment. “Hey, you should probably rest.” Jimin calls and she snaps her head toward him, now just realizing that there were other people, besides her friends, in the cells with her. Her eyes are a bright purple in the middle that fades out to a muted emerald green. “W-what…? What’s going on?” She mumbles, and her voice is soft, angelic almost, with a hint of an Australian accent. “We’ll tell you everything once you get some rest okay?” Seokjin offers gently and the younger girl hesitantly nods, laying back down and passing out directly after. The cells fall quiet again and moments later, the orange and pink haired girl gently floats, her hair floating around too, like she’s in zero gravity. In her hair, a bright flower crown creates itself, much like Seokjin’s, except its flowers you’d find in a meadow: bright reds, oranges, purples, whites, and blues all tied together on her head. She seems to ripple, like the surface of a lake after a stone has been dropped into it, everything turning green, from head to toe before she returns to color and promptly falls to the ground, landing on the hard concrete with a small thump.

 

 

Almost directly after the first girl hits the cell floor, the other two girls awaken at the same time, groaning as they clutched their heads. The short, blonde to green ombre haired girl opens her eyes first and immediately spots her friends in the other cells. “J-jennie unnie? C-chaeyoung unnie?” She tries to crawl closer to the other girls but she’s still weak. The blue haired girl looks up at the girl’s voice and frowns “Lisa? A-are you okay??” The short haired girl, now named Lisa, frowns and clutches her aching head, “U-unnie what's going-?” Seokjin takes this as he time to calm them down for the moment, as he speaks gently “Girls?” The two girls look back at Seokjin and the other boys with wide, confused eyes. Lisa’s eyes are bright forest green color that matches the ends of her hair and the other girl’s eyes are the same color blue as her hair in the middle, fading out to an icy, almost white, light blue. “I know you are confused but you must rest, okay? We will tell you everything when you wake up again.” Seokjin continues, gently, and the two girls both begin to feel sleepy again, nodding once before they’re passed out again. They watch as seconds later, the blue haired girl begins to float just like her orange and pink haired friend, another flower crown is weaving itself around her head, except it’s white and blue water lilies and sacred lotus. She ripples too directly after, this time bright blue, before she turns back to color and lands with a small thud. The short haired girl, on the other hand, just glows a bright green light as her ears grow pointed and the vines on the wall behind her seem to grow rapidly toward her, forming around her like a blanket. Then the cells fall quiet again.

Like clockwork, moments later, the man groans, clutching his head as he sits up. Then he remembers what happened, they guess, because he starts to look around frantically, only to be shocked at the amount of people already there. “W-what? What’s going on?” He asks, and no one knows how to react, before finally Jin says “We’ll tell you what we know when you get some rest, okay?” The man nods, though it's a bit hesitant even as his eyes droop faster by the minute, and lays down again. He passes out the moment his head rests on his crossed arms. There’s a bright flash and a crack of thunder, unknowingly marking the man’s skin with two tattoos, one of lightning bolts halfway down his right arm and bird wings stretched out on his back.

When everything settles, the boys all look at each other silently, before they move to more comfortable positions, settling down to wait for whenever the new arrivals awaken again.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 **Current Date:** _January 8, 2017_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

Over the next four days, the boys find more abilities and grow stronger as they wait for the new additions to awaken again. Ho-sung visits his best friend multiple times, telling Jungkook stories of when they were younger and hoping that Geumhyuk would wake soon. Jungkook had listened with a smile, hearing the nostalgia and happiness Ho-sung felt when he was human with his hyung, in his voice. They start to figure out what may be needed to escape with the help of Ho-sung telling them the layout of the building. Everything is going smoothly, mostly, until Jin falls asleep and has his first vision in a while.

 

_He’s standing on a deserted street, late in the evening. He recognizes his sister walking home from school, her long black hair flowing in the wind as she walks. She has her headphones in, humming along to the music she’s listening to as she walks. Jin wants to call out to her, but he knows he’s in a vision. He just watches her, before all of a sudden, Dr. Mortimer steps out from an alley and grabs her. His sister screams, but it’s muffled by the hand over her mouth. “If you ever want to see your brother again, I suggest you be quiet.” And his sister immediately stops screaming, tears running down her face as Dr. Mortimer chuckles darkly. “Good girl. Now, come quietly and don’t ask questions. You’ll see your brother soon enough…” And he pulls her away down an alley and abruptly into a car at the end of the alley. Jin watches them drive away and he feels numb. He sees flashes of his sister’s crying face before he finally wakes with a scream._

 

“Hyung?” Namjoon’s voice echoes around the empty cells and Jin can’t help but cry, both at what he’d just seen and how he wants nothing more than to be in Namjoon’s arms at that moment. “Hyung! Are you okay?” Namjoon asks again and Jin shakes his head as he sobs. “H-he- He’s going to- to get my sister-!” He says between his sobs and Namjoon wants nothing more than to hug his hyung close and calm him down. He doesn’t know what to say to him, but he doesn’t have to because Jimin’s pulling Jin into a hug as he whispers comforting words to him, white tails coming to wrap around him through the bars too. “Hyung, it’s going to be okay…we’ll be here to protect her when she gets here.” Namjoon finally says and it does make Jin feel a little better, that he and everyone else will be here to protect his little sister, but he hates that she has to go through all of this pain and suffering. “Right! And she’ll be happy to see you again, hyung!” Hoseok pipes up and Jin knows she will, he knows they’re trying to calm him down and cheer him up and he can’t help but smile in Jimin’s embrace. “Thank you, guys…” He whispers but they still hear him and smile. They all speak at once, but Jin can still make out the common thread between them all, reassurance and love, and he feels better. He hates that his baby sister will have to endure a change as big as this, but he knows there’s nothing he can do locked up in a cell. So, with a small, barely there, smile, he hopes he conveys how much they mean to him.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

The next day (night?), the girls all wake around the same time, groaning and clutching their pounding heads. The blue haired girl recovers first, her blue to icy light blue eyes dart between the 8 other people, besides her friends, still asleep around them. She finds her friends awake and crawls over to her nearest friend, the short blonde-haired girl Lisa, checking if she’s okay before doing the same to her now orange and pink haired friend. “Jennie unnie, what’s going on? Why do they look like that?” Lisa asks, directing her attention to the other occupants of the cells. “I- I don’t know, Lisa…” She sighs, eyes trailing back to the occupants, specifically the blonde man with the wings that spoke to them before they passed out. Jennie doesn’t notice when the vines in the dusty, run down cells start to slither over to her friend. But, Lisa notices as they come closer to her and then, she can _hear_ them inside her head, telling her not to be afraid that they are her ally, that they will protect her. She doesn’t know what else to do but scream at the sudden barrage, the plants shrinking away a little but still offering comfort, and it wakes everyone asleep except the man with the metallic blue hair. Their heads whip up to the sudden noise, wide eyed and concerned. “Lisa, what’s wrong? Are you okay??” Chaeyoung asks frantically, scooting closer to the bars to try and reach her friend. “They- it- it talked to me! The vine talked to me! I heard it!!” The boys looked between each other before Namjoon takes a quick glance at her ears and mumbles “An elf…” before he continues louder “He made her into an elf!” The girls’ heads whip around to brown haired boy with wolf ears in shock. “What do you mean, he made her an elf? What is going on?!” Jennie practically yells, frustrated and scared. “Try to calm down, please. We’re just about to get to that.” Jin soothes and Jennie’s frustration deflates a bit.

 

They explain the situation to the three girls an introduce themselves, telling them what each of them was turned into. It’s Lisa then, that asks “So, you said he turned me into an elf but what were unnies turned into?” Namjoon looks between the two and back to Jin for a moment, noticing the similarities in the flower crowns, but the drastic differences in appearance: Jin’s solid colored eyes and the two girl’s two-toned eyes. “Hmm. It seems like a different kind of fairy than Jin hyung? Maybe Jennie’s a hydriad and Chaeyoung a leimoniad?” He ends his sentence with uncertainty, debating whether he’s right or not when Yoongi cuts through his thoughts with a playful roll of his eyes, making Jin snort “Korean, Joon. What does that mean in plain Korean?” Namjoon shakes his head with an embarrassed smile “Sorry! Hydriad are water nymphs and Leimoniads are meadow nymphs. Nymphs are a type of fairy, but they are restricted to natural environments and don’t have wings. Fairies were also, supposedly, the size of a thumb and nymphs were human sized.” Jin looks between the two girls and nods, “I think you’re right, Joonie. I mean they do look similar to me but drastically different.” Chaeyoung speaks up then, rather timidly as she asks “S-so…we aren’t h-human anymore?” They turn to look at her and she looks so scared and small that Jin is reminded of his little sister. The images he saw in his vision flash before his eyes and he frowns, a certain bitterness lingering in his face as he says quietly “I’m afraid not…”

 

And the cells fall silent again, everyone retreating into their own thoughts. It doesn’t take long for the still tired girls to fall asleep in the quiet of the room. As Lisa sleeps, the vines slither over to her and rests gently over her body, forming a blanket of leaves and vines. As Chaeyoung sleeps, grass and flowers, much like the ones in her flower crown, crack through the concrete floors until she’s resting on grass and flowers. And finally, as Jennie sleeps, the floor under her becomes wetter until she’s laying in a small puddle of water, a sacred lotus resting in the small puddle as well. Slowly, they all fall into sleep and the girls all have the same dream of a giant, metallic blue bird flying high in the sky, eyes glowing a silvery white as lightening leaves a trail behind the giant bird. It looks at them, staring into their souls before with a wide flap of its wings and a crack of thunder, the bird is flying away. And faintly, they see the gargoyle that brought them here, Ho-sung, sitting atop the mountain that the bird is flying toward. He’s waving to the bird when everything goes black.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

He can’t tell what time it is when he wakes or what had even woken him up in the first place but, Jin finds himself awake. He silently looks over all the sleeping people in the cells and he tries not to think about his sister eventually occupying one as well. His eyes land of Namjoon’s sleeping form easily and he can’t help the little smile that stretches across his face. It’s been a long time, down here in their cells, years for Jin, and throughout the time that he’s known Namjoon, the younger boy never fails to bring a smile to his face and start his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. And, to know that he apparently smells like Namjoon’s childhood home, a scent that comforts Namjoon so much, it makes butterflies well up in his stomach. He’s smiling over at Namjoon’s sleeping face when he sees a flash of light out the corner of his eye.

 

Quickly, Jin whips his head over to the source, finding Geumhyuk floating in the air, wind whipping around him and lightening flowing just under his skin and through his veins, like he’s a storm all by himself. “Joonie!” Jin whisper yells, trying to wake Namjoon without waking Geumhyuk and he succeeds with Namjoon’s enhanced hearing. “Hm? What-“ He starts but, Jin cuts him off “Joonie look at Geumhyuk-ssi!” He whisper-yells again and Namjoon, realizing the urgency in Jin’s tone quickly looks over and gapes. “What- but? Did he make another wyvern?” Namjoon mumbles confusedly, trying to figure out what he’s been turned into but failing to recall any other thunder-based mythical creatures. It can’t be another wyvern, though, because of the differences if how the thunder powers are surfacing, so what else could he be? Suddenly, the man drops to the ground, and slowly he starts to deform and reform into that of a bird, feathers sprouting through skin, a beak replacing his nose, talons replacing his feet and wings replacing his arms. The bird is the same color as his hair was, metallic blue with silvery white lightening running through its wings and tail feathers. And both of their eyes widen as they watch the bird grow in size until it can barely fit into the cell. The bird slumps over, still asleep and the cells fall silent again.

 

Namjoon remembers, suddenly, where exactly he’s seen something like this before. “A thunderbird…He’s a thunderbird hyung…!” Namjoon whisper yells back and Jin gasps as the word strikes a vision in him, something that’s never happened while he was awake. His eyes widen as he sees the huge bird Geumhyuk had become, gliding high in the sky and with the flap of its wings and a high-pitched squawk, lightning strikes a person too low on the ground to see. And, Jin comes out of his vision from Namjoon’s shout of his name and his worried gaze. “I’m okay, Joonie. I just had a vision. I don’t know what it means, though.” Namjoon’s worry melts away a bit and he smiles at him reassuringly “What happened in it? I could try to help you figure it out, hyung!” Jin smiles at that and repeats what he’d just seen to Namjoon. He stares off into space, lips pursed, and eyebrows furrowed as he thinks it over, his head tilted, and one wolf ear flopped a bit to the side. “Maybe it’s a sign? Like who else could Geumhyuk-ssi be shooting with electricity other than Dr. Mortimer?” Jin frowns, eyes sad as he says “What if it isn’t? What if it wasn’t on purpose? I’m afraid it might be Ho-sung or one of us…” Namjoon frowns heavily “I don’t know, hyung…we’ll just have to wait and see.” Jin nods, still a little sad at even the thought of Geumhyuk hurting anyone of them, accident or not. They fall silent again and Jin is just on the edge of sleep again when Namjoon whispers “Sweet dreams, hyung..” and Jin can’t help the sleepy smile that crosses his face as he whispers back “Sweet dreams, Joonie…” and Jin’s sure that Namjoon whispers something but he can’t quite make out the words before sleeps takes hold of him again.

Namjoon, on the other hand, watches him fall asleep with a fond smile. The three words he’s been fighting against, slip out in a tone barely loud enough to be a whisper. He’s sure Jin doesn’t hear him, because he falls asleep right as the words force their way out of Namjoon’s throat. After it’s out, he can’t stop his brain from thinking it over and over, eyes soft and heart even softer. Yeah, they were in a bad situation, but he’s thankful to Ho-sung for bringing him Jin and all his new friends. So, despite the fact that he sleeps better as a wolf on the hard-concrete floors, Namjoon is happy to be anywhere as long as Jin is by his side. With that thought, Namjoon slips into sleep again, those three words resting on his lips.

 

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

          

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 


	11. Experiment: LEE GEUMHYUK = Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geumhyuk finally wakes up and a new face appears. What do all these visions mean though?

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

**Current Date:** _January 12, 2017_

**Subject Name:** _Lee Geumhyuk_

**Experiment Progress:** _Success_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

When Geumhyuk opens his eyes again, he’s in an unfamiliar place. A cell with metal bars and a thick metal door. He notices first, how he’s a lot farther up from the ground then he should be. But then he looks down, and he finds himself in the body of a metallic blue bird, just barely fitting into the small cell. He tries to shift his new wings, but it’s a little cramped and he’s confused. What in the hell had happened? One minute he was walking home from work, then next he was being swooped up by some…thing with wings. He never got a good look at it because he passed out when he realized how high in the air he was, and now- was he really this giant bird or was he still dreaming? In trying to figure out what was going on, he realizes he isn’t alone in the cells. There are ten other people in separate cells and they all have something…weird…or, rather, inhuman about them. Two of them are glowing, one like the soft light of a lit candle in the dark and another like the soft glow from the sun through a window. Blue scales, brown wolf ears, white and red fox ears, bright silver hair, a huge dragon-like tail and horns, flowers, plants and puddles of water. It’s all…overwhelming.

 

Geumhyuk tries to talk but he only squawks lowly, thunder booming outside at the sound. A younger boy, the one with the horns and huge tail, looking to be one of the youngest ones there, opens his eyes at the sound, and locks eyes with him. “He’s awake!” He yells, before falling silent for a moment, probably waiting for the others to wake. Geumhyuk is really confused when the younger boy smiles at him, reassuringly as everyone else wakes. He squawks again as he tries to talk, “Geumhyuk-ssi, I know you might be confused and have a lot of questions, but you have to figure out how to turn back into a human.” The boy that shines like the sun with his pink fairy wings speaks calmly, softly. It automatically puts him at ease just hearing his voice, weirdly enough, and it makes him bypass the fact that he knows his name, trying to focus how to do what the fairy-winged boy told him. He’s unsure how, though, so he makes another confused noise. “Maybe try imagining how you looked before?” The boy with the bright silver hair speaks up, his bluish grey eyes unintentionally piercing through him as he looks back at him. He takes the advice though, hoping it will help, as he closes his eyes and imagines himself as a human. When he opens his eyes, he’s no longer a bird but he finds he’s wearing a body suit similar to the ones everyone else is wearing, except his suit is metallic blue with black detailing. “The hell was that?” He mumbles to himself, almost convinced he just dreamed that whole bird thing up when wolf eared boy speaks up “Geumhyuk-ssi?” And his head pops up in shock, because how do they know who he is? “How do you know my name?” He asks, suspiciously eyeing the rest of the room’s occupants. “Calm down, Geumhyuk-ssi, please. We only know your name because of a friend of yours.”

 

Geumhyuk furrows his brows, unsure of what friend they’re talking about. Working as an architect, sure Geumhyuk had a lot of clients but he didn’t make friends. After high school, no, after Ho-sung, he never really made new friends. But, Ho-sung was dead. He’d been killed in a chemical blast working for his new job in the government. He could never get much details because it was a government accident, but he knew he was dead. So, who could this friend be? “What friend? What’s going on?” The boys and three girls all look between each other with frowns. “Geumhyuk-ssi, what- what would you say if Ho-sung was still alive?” The blue haired girl asks timidly, frown deep and nervousness apparent in her fidgeting. Geumhyuk starts at the name he hadn’t spoken out loud, confused and kind of afraid that these people know so much about him. “Uh…I’d- I’d be happy. But- but he’s not so why are you asking me this?” They fall silent before the fairy boy says “Ho-sung is still alive Geumhyuk-ssi. He just- looks a bit different then what you remember him as.”

 

And, it’s so hard to grasp this that Geumhyuk scoffs, it’s been years since Ho-sung died, if he was still alive then how would he explain why he never got in touch with him all these years? How could you have a funeral from someone not even dead? Whose ashes were in the urn his parents still keeps in their home? Would the government really have lied about his death? It makes no sense. “Alright, that’s enough joking, it’s not funny. I know Ho-sung’s dead, they cremated him and everything!” “He’s not dead!” The horned boy suddenly yells, black eyes filling with frustrated tears. “He’s not…! This is what he was worried about, you not believing him…” Geumhyuk stops and frowns at the younger boy’s outburst, just a little angry that these people are trying to get him to believe that his long dead best friend is still alive. “Well, if he’s alive then where is he, huh? I need proof to believe it because frankly, I have seen Ho-sung’s ashes in an urn at his parent's home, we had a funeral and even the government told us the brute force of the chemical blast was mostly on him.” The wolf eared boy frowns deeply, “The government is the reason you’re here! The reason Ho-sung is here! They failed to catch Ho-sung’s boss and now he’s here making mythical creatures out of all of us and Ho-sung was the first to be changed! All because he was trying to do the right thing and report this madman to the higher ups. So, yes, Ho-sung is alive but his appearance has changed drastically since the last time you saw him.”

 

Geumhyuk’s eyes widen a bit, remembering seeing Ho-sung’s boss on the news but not knowing for what. It’s crazy, but it makes sense when all of them have something inhuman about them. He was just a giant bird, for goodness’ sake. “W- What? I- Where is he then?? Can I see him???” The younger boy with the horns, though still a bit frustrated, smiles a bit at his eagerness to see his long-lost best friend. “You can, but he looks different now. You have to promise that no matter what you see, at least give him a chance.” And Geumhyuk’s mind runs a mile a minute, trying to figure out what could have possibly changed in Ho-sung’s appearance if the chemical blast wasn’t real, but it’s been years since he’s last seen or heard from his best friend, he’d give anything to talk to him again, so he nods. The boy with the horns nods back and suddenly looks toward the main door at the other end of the room, near the boy with the blue scales’ cell. He just stares for a moment before the doors open up to reveal…the thing that grabbed him when he was walking home from work. His first reaction is confusion and anger. Why did these cruel people get his hopes up that Ho-sung was still alive, just to play with his feelings? How did they even know about him and Ho-sung being best friends in the first place?? He’s just about to voice his anger when he hears a familiar voice that he hasn’t heard in hears, echo inside his mind. “Hyung…I’m so sorry…” His eyes widen and the thing that kidnapped him moves closer to his cell. He backs away, scared and confused. “W-What? What is going on?” Geumhyuk asks out loud, but only Ho-sung’s voice echoes in his head again in answer. “Don’t speak out loud, hyung. Dr. Mortimer can hear whoever’s near me. Just think.” Geumhyuk, still eyeing the thing with wings standing in front of his cell warily, nods hesitantly. ‘O-okay…H-how how are you talking to me right now? Where are you? What’s going on?” He asks, almost panicking at how everything is turning out to be. “Hyung, it’s me.” He hears as the thing points at itself, peering down at him hopefully. “I’m right in front of you.” And, his eyes widen further, because there’s no way that the thing that kidnapped him is Ho-sung. He just can’t believe that. “I know what you’re thinking hyung, but I have to tell you that the government didn’t tell you and my family the whole truth, to cover their own backs. I started working with Dr. Mortimer until I realized that he’d been developing these serums to inject into people to turn them into mythical creatures. I tried to put a stop to it, but Dr. Mortimer escaped through a chemical blast, and he took me hostage. He turned me into a gargoyle, forcing me to kidnap all these people here or else I be turned to stone. I never wanted to bring you in but I’m running out of options. There aren’t too many people who would use these powers for good, and I knew you would…I’m just so sorry that you and everyone else got brought into this mess…Please forgive me, hyung…!” Ho-sung ends his explanation by falling to his knees in front of Geumhyuk’s cell, tears rolling down his face as he pleads, hoping Geumhyuk will forgive him. There’s a moment a heavy silence and Ho-sung fears the worst before Geumhyuk thinks softly ‘You idiot…’ And, Ho-sung looks up with a start at Geumhyuk’s tear stained face as he continues ‘You idiot!! You think after all this time thinking you were dead that I’d be mad at you for this?? I’m just glad you’re alive Ho-sung-ah!’ Ho-sung feels his eyes well up with even more tears as he practically sobs in relief “I missed you so much, hyung…” Geumhyuk crawls over to Ho-sung, pulling the gargoyle into a hug through the bars as he thinks back softly ‘I missed you too, Ho-sung-ah…I missed you too.’ And, as the two reunite, the rest of the cells’ occupants watch with matching happy smiles. Jungkook faintly hears Ho-sung direct a quick, but still so sincere and happy “Thank you, Jungkook…Thank you all!” and he finds himself smiling just a bit wider at Ho-sung’s happiness, knowing the older man deserves it so much.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

It’s later on that very same day after Ho-sung and Geumhyuk had caught up and Ho-sung had to return to his everyday duties of helping Dr. Mortimer with whatever he needed, when the three girls start to get used to their new powers. Jennie enjoys the differences she has between herself, Yoongi and Jin. While Jin can’t control water at all and Yoongi can move the water already in the area, Jennie can create water from thin air, much like Hoseok can create fire from nothing. Lisa learns to find her plant friends cute and is often found whispering to them about something that can’t be deciphered. The plants are even more protective of her after she starts to embrace them. Chaeyoung realizes she can grow grass and flowers anywhere, making them as big or small as she wants. She enjoys making big flowers grow in Lisa’s cell while she’s not looking, just to watch the younger girl light up at the sight of it. As the girls get used to their new powers, Geumhyuk does as well. He’s heard everything he needs to hear, and he’ll do anything to get his friend back, even if he looks different now, his best friend is still inside that gargoyle’s body. So, he starts to figure out what he can do to help them get rid of this mad man once and for all. He feels the electricity running through his veins constantly, unlike Taehyung who can only feel it buzzing in his subconscious. Though they can both tap into this electricity, Geumhyuk finds that at the flap of his wings as a bird or the clap of his hands as a human, thunder booms outside. The key difference between him and Taehyung is that because electricity runs through him more apparently, Geumhyuk can literally change the weather while Taehyung is limited to the electricity in him already or from the sky.

 

The original 7 only grow stronger as the days passed.

 

Jungkook finds he can project Ho-sung’s voice into any or all of the cells’ occupant’s minds, doing so when Ho-sung had thanked them, and his fire breath had gotten hotter, to point where Jungkook’s naturally warm to the touch and he’d turned the bars bright yellow, instead of orange, almost white. Namjoon had grinned at him “Just a bit more and you’ll be able to melt the bars Kook!” And, it made him want to puff out his chest, though all he did was beam his bunny smile at his hyungs, as the girls cooed over how cute the boy was.

 

It took a while, but Jungkook had finally warmed up to the girls. It was Chaeyoung first, that gained his trust with her sweet smile and gentle voice. He just knew she wouldn’t hurt a fly, besides, she’s just as terrified about what’s happening as they are and she, along with the other two girls, treated him like a human being, not less then, like the girls at his high school used too. Now, they treated him like their younger brother, though Lisa was the same age as him, and it was nice to be friends with them. They had a lot in common, Lisa being a dancer like Jimin and Hoseok, Jennie and Chaeyoung both wanting to go into the entertainment business as singers and Jennie as a rapper also, just like Jungkook who wants to be a singer and Yoongi who are interested in rap and producing. He’d find himself talking, joking and teasing each other with them like he’s never done with girls before and he feels like he’s gotten three more good friends. The girls had also become closer to the other boys, Jimin and Hoseok often talking to Lisa about dancing while Jennie and Chaeyoung would be talking about music and rapping with Yoongi. Geumhyuk was even starting to warm up to them, especially Namjoon, having conversations about complex things that often went over everyone else’s heads. Jin could be found pouting as he watched them amicably talk about things no one but them could understand. Everyone else would be trying to hold back laughter at the obviously jealous fairy, though Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook would end up giggling to each other as the girls tried harder to hold back their laughter. It was nice. So much so that they could almost forget the situation they were in.

 

Hoseok’s fire powers grow stronger and stronger until he too is a walking heater and he can easily shift between being engulfed in flames, much like he was when he first got his powers, and the huge, bright red bird that matches his hair. He finds that he likes how the bird itself, though huge, is very elegant and pretty with its long tail feathers and wide wing-span. And, it also doesn’t hurt that Yoongi stares in awe every time he sees it. He also learns that he can essentially set himself on fire in human form as well, and not get hurt from it. It had terrified Yoongi the first time it happened, Hoseok learns, so he’s selective of when he does this, just so he won’t stress Yoongi out unintentionally. He’s grown inhuman strength as well, though he’s not as strong as Namjoon or Jungkook, just because werewolves and dragons were more known for their brute strength. He’s more on par, strength wise, with Taehyung, what with him being a wyvern. And finally, he learns that he too can change the weather, through Ho-sung relaying through Jungkook how cloudy it was until right at the moment Hoseok had smiled. They ran a few tests just to make sure it wasn’t a coincidence, and sure enough every time Hoseok was happy, the sun would come out and the clouds would clear. He had smiled when he realizes he’s a perfect balance to Geumhyuk’s weather powers, meaning if the storm he brings gets too rough, Hoseok can always bring the sun out, and that he did as Ho-sung halfheartedly complained about the heat, his quiet chuckles giving away that he truly doesn’t mind.

 

Yoongi realizes that, though he can only use the water around him, he can turn the water to ice and he too can change the weather. It was weird and out of place at first, until Namjoon explained the history of mermaids. Mermaids were rumored to control the weather to shipwreck passing humans and cause mischief, so it made a little more sense that Yoongi could make it rain when he was happy. Just like with Hoseok, they did tests to see if it was a coincidence of not. The tests themselves consisted of Hoseok, Jin Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook making Yoongi laugh as Namjoon and Geumhyuk chuckled along and the girls giggled at their antics. And, when both Yoongi and Hoseok were happy at once, Ho-sung reported sun showers with rainbows across the sky. It had made the both of them smile when they realized they didn’t outdo the other, just coexisting together and making something beautiful in the process. “Isn’t that adorable! You two are perfectly balanced opposites, even your powers say so!” And the two of them had blushed heavily at Jin’s words, Hoseok whining “Hyung!!” while Yoongi tried to glare at him, though his blush ruined any type of intimidation. He threatened to throw an ice spike at Jin, but it melted before it hit him, only splashing him with water as he pouted and complained about his hair getting wet. 

 

Jimin is the one who gains the most powers of the original 7. He finds a way to actually control his dream hopping and those visions he got before where he was back home or at other’s homes. He finds his claws to be retractable and his ability to shape shift allows him to get rid of his ears and tails, something that made Jimin happy but Jungkook kind of sad to see go, just because he was so used to seeing them and had imagined how soft they must be if every chance Jin got, he was running his fingers through Jimin’s tails. But, Jungkook was glad that Jimin, once back in the real world, could hide his ears and tails from people with ease, unlike Jungkook who had yet to see if he could get rid of the heavy horns atop his head and the heavy tail behind his back, at least enough to look normal when they escaped.

 

Jin finds that he can manipulate the very energy around them, by making barriers and almost knocking Yoongi back into the cage bars with a small blast of energy on accident. He had apologized but Yoongi just waved it away, chuckling as Jin still pouted that he’d almost hurt Yoongi. “But you didn’t, hyung so calm down okay?” Yoongi had said and it had made him feel a bit better. With this ability came telekinesis, which Jin actively used to mess with Jungkook, Namjoon, and Jimin the most, just because they have tails and ears (horns in Jungkook’s case). He also messed with Hoseok, just because the phoenix was so easily spooked, ending up with everyone laughing as Hoseok whined and pouted. After that he finds he can shape shift too, almost like Jimin, except he can appear human, like himself but with blonde hair now and the slight glow he emitted before gone, though he did still naturally glow. He can also change his hair color and appearance to look like other people, but he can’t shape shift into anything other than humans. So, he could shift into Jimin without his tails and ears or Jungkook without his horns and tail if he wanted to.

 

Namjoon’s strength reaches an all time high when he accidentally forms a deep crack in the cell wall behind him, just be laying back. “Wah, Joon-ah!! That’s amazing! You can almost bust the wall down!” Hoseok shouts in awe and Namjoon rubs the back of his neck embarrassingly, smiling shyly at the praise. “Uh, thanks, Hobi-ah.” They found out pretty quickly that Namjoon doesn’t know how to take compliments, getting shy and flustered, much like Jungkook but on a lesser degree. It just made the werewolf all the more endearing. Jin had smiled, soft and proud, as he gave a thumbs up, making Namjoon flush just a bit, becoming shyer under Jin’s praise. “You guys are disgustingly cute.” Lisa says, and everyone but the couple have to nod in agreement. The couple, on the other hand, both blush and glare at the younger girl, making her fall into a giggling fit, her plants trembling in laughter along with her. He’d also realized that his ears and tail go away about an hour after he’s turned into a wolf, so if he doesn’t turn then he can be able to hide the fact he’s now a werewolf.

 

Taehyung learns he can use the lightening flowing through Geumhyuk, like he’s a generator of electricity, and Geumhyuk can use Taehyung’s powers to make his own electricity powers more powerful. Chaeyoung and Jungkook had to lay down in their cells, Jungkook curled up in a ball (tail and all), as they traded lightening back and forth through the bars.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

They all gain more powers as the time passes and soon enough everyone is tired out from all they had done so they start dosing off. Jennie, Lisa and Chaeyoung had just dosed off when they find themselves in a dream- or no, a vision of sorts, of a girl, probably a couple years older than them. She’s the same height as Jennie but shorter than Lisa and Chaeyoung with long jet-black hair that looks more like a void than hair, floating gently like in zero gravity. She’s pale white and her eyes are completely black with white specks in them, like little stars in the night sky. Her lips are painted black and she has huge liquid black wings behind her, like two liquid black holes shaped roughly like wings. She’s wearing a long sleeve white shirt that shines almost blindingly bright, under a skinny strapped, flowy black dress with stars throughout the bottom half and sheer lace at the ends. She stares at them quietly looking into their souls before she says simply, “Our time will come soon.” Her voice sounds friendly and sweet, but it quietly rumbles with power unimaginable. She turns and starts to walk away, only to stop and look back with a small closed mouthed smile. “The sky will be our savior.” With that, she’s turning back around slowly before flying out of sight with a flap of her liquid wings, a flash of black and white being the last thing they see of her before everything fades to black.

 

Jin also dream of the same girl but only gets flashes of her, always staring at him at him and smiling but never speaking. She looks familiar but Jin can’t quite put his finger on where he’s seen this girl before, especially when the images of her are blurry and fast to fade. He wakes with an unexplainable weight on his chest, like his body is aware of something before his mind has even thought about catching up. It’s unnerving, and he spends the next couple hours lying awake with his heart racing and chest heavy with no idea why as the blurry images of the girl replay over and over again in his head. When everyone wakes, Jin is sure they can tell he’s a bit off, especially Namjoon, who glances at him every now and then, concerned but reassuring. It felt like both a warning and reassurance all wrapped in one and Jin doesn’t know how to feel about it. Instead, he quietly thinks and thinks until finally, he falls into a dreamless sleep. 

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 


	12. January 13, 2017 – She's Watching (Confessions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about a new "experiment" and finally, feelings are brought to the light, though it's with some prodding from the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully I can do better with getting these out every day but I'm just going to not jinx myself, yeah? This one's pretty short I think so sorry about that >_<

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

**Subject Name:** _Kim Jisoo_

**Age:** _22_

**Date Captured:** _January 10, 2017_

**Experiment Type:** _Ethereal Fairy_

**Results:** _Ongoing_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

_When Jisoo opens her eyes, she feels different. She’s not sure at first what’s different about herself but she remembers being kidnapped and brought to a house. She was thrown in a basement then all she remembers is darkness just as her body hit the floor. Groaning in pain, she tries to reach for her head but realizes her hands and her legs are tied. Her hair falls into her face and its completely white, unlike the black hair she had before. Confused, she tries to find what else is different and she just happens to see a mirror in the corner of the basement and she gasps. Her eyes are a bright, glowing white with the edge of her pupils being black and she has a flower crown made of black and white flowers with a black gem dangling from the front over her forehead and dark black makeup (?) around her eyes and spreading out to her cheeks with black lipstick on that shines white in the low light of the basement._

 

_She’s so confused and unsure what’s happened and what it all means when suddenly she wails as her head pounds mercilessly, images of a man with blonde hair and pink fairy wings, a girl with blue hair, a girl with blonde to green hair, and another girl with orange to pink hair flashing behind her eyes as she hunching into herself from the pain. The girls all look so familiar, but she can’t quite get a clear image of their faces. But she sees the blonde man’s face as he cries and screams. He looks so familiar too, but it can’t be who she thinks it is. Finally, the images stop and with it the pain dissipates. She doesn’t get a chance to breath when she hears the clunk of a lock opening followed by the basement door opening. Jisoo can’t see who it is until they step into the light, revealing the older man who’d kidnapped her. He just stares at her as she tries to catch her breath, before he slowly kneels by her bare feet. He unties her feet, then lifts her up to stand with little effort, Jisoo almost tripping with how fast he lifted her up. He brings her to stand in front of the mirror, just looking at her with a thoughtful look on his face._

 

_Finally, after what feels likes an hour had pasted, the man finally speaks “This won’t do. You’re still weak.” He falls silent again and Jisoo is so confused. She just wants to go back home but she has to be here, has to do what this man wants no questions asked. With a sigh, he drops her back where she woke up without much grace or care, before walking out of the room again, the lock sliding back into place with a clunk. She’s left alone with her thoughts again and she can’t help but weep, still unable to move her hands so she can’t even wipe away her own tears. She blacks out moments later from exhaustion and stress, to the sound of the lock clunking open again._

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

**Date:** _January 13, 2017_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

_∘₊✧──────✧₊∘_

 

“So, when are you guys gonna admit you like each other?” Lisa asks curiously, and everyone turns to look at her confused. “Who are you talking about Lisa?” Jin asks and Lisa pouts “You six up there! You know who I’m talking about!” She points at Namjoon and Jin, Hoseok and Yoongi & Jungkook and Jimin, leaving them all blushing. “I uh- what?” Jungkook stutters, cheeks red as he already starts to fade into the background “Yah! You better not hide Jungkook-ah! You have to talk about this if I do!” Jin yells with his cheeks blazing, making the girls giggle and Jungkook sheepishly fades back into view, cheeks red and eyes down-cast. “Great, now let’s have a little heart to heart, yeah?” Jennie snickers, “Because you guys are so painfully obvious!” Chaeyoung continues as she smiles sweetly and they can’t help but feel like there’s a hint of mischievousness in it given the circumstances. “Now, who wants to start? We’ll try not to listen promise!” Chaeyoung says, but, faintly, Lisa mumbles “I can’t promise that…” Making Taehyung, Jennie, Chaeyoung & Geumhyuk laugh a bit. “I also can’t promise that.” Taehyung says, and the six boys in question all roll their eyes playfully.

 

There’s another moment of silence where the six look between each other with frowns, none of them wanting to go first. Then Taehyung suddenly says “You know what, I think I heard Jimin say he wanted to go first. Go ahead Chim!!” Jimin turns to glare at Taehyung who just beams back at him, before giving a long sigh and finally making eye contact with Jungkook, before immediately looking away. “Uh…well-” He starts but then he remembers he can talk to Jungkook without speaking out loud, so he ~~unsuccessfully~~ hides a smile and timidly starts ‘Jungkookie…can you hear me?’ Jungkook looks back at him with a start before he holds in a laugh. ‘Yeah, hyung I can hear you. You’re a genius!’ Jimin’s smile widen and he tries not to giggle ‘I just remembered we could do this.’

 

“What are they doing? They’re just staring and smiling??” Lisa whispers but Jimin hears and finally giggles “I’m talking to Jungkookie like you said…just not out loud.” At this Lisa whines while everyone groans, shouts from Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi about how unfair it is they can communicate without talking out loud. ‘Hyung?’ Jungkook’s voice cuts through again and Jimin looks back at him immediately ‘Yes, Jungkookie?’ He looks really shy now, fighting hard not to fade into the background like earlier. ‘I uh- Ireallylikeyoualot..!’ And Jimin’s eyes widen, having understood every word, before he smiles, amused at how the younger boy shyly looks between his hands and Jimin’s face. ‘What? Could you repeat that, Jungkookie?’ And Jungkook huffs, knowing Jimin just wants him to say it again, but doing it anyway, just because he can never say no to Jimin ‘Hyung, I- I really like you a lot…’ And Jimin beams at him, watching as doe eyes widen a bit as he says, ‘I really like you a lot too, Jungkookie.’ Jungkook takes a moment to recover before he’s beaming back at him and Jimin is giggling out loud “Ah cute!” The complaining and talking cease as they all look back at Jimin and Jungkook.

 

It’s silent for a moment as Jungkook blushed dark but he’s still beaming at Jimin while Jimin returns it. ‘Jungkookie, baby?’ And Jungkook’s heart does something in his chest at the added “baby” ‘Yeah, hyung?’ ‘Will you be my boyfriend?’ And Jungkook can’t help but beam as he says out loud “Of course I will, hyung!” Jimin giggles, a proud little, fond smile on his face. “Did they actually do it?” Lisa whispers to Jennie, but Taehyung shakes his head “They’re both too shy! Especially Jungkook.” Jimin clears his throat, “We’re right here you know? Also, leave my boyfriend alone okay.” And everyone goes wild as Jungkook blushes, Lisa’s shrieks and Taehyung’s squeals being louder than anything else. “Your WHAT? DID HE SAY BOYFRIEND?!” Jin screams, making Jimin laugh so hard he squeaks while Jungkook blushes even deeper, chuckles still leaving his lips.

 

It takes a while, but Lisa, Jennie and Chaeyoung finally calm everyone down again, making sure the other four don’t get a chance to escape their fate. “Alright, who’s next?” She asks and Jimin smirks, leaning back as he says, “You know I think Jin hyung wants to go next.” Jin immediately glares while Jimin giggles “YAH! You brat, I help you out and this is the thanks I get?” Jimin just gives him two thumbs up as he says innocently “Good luck, hyung!” Jungkook snickers along with Jimin as Jin pointedly glares at the both of them before turning to an already blushing Namjoon. They make eye contact before they look away quickly. There’s a long moment of silence, so long that Lisa’s just about to speak up when Namjoon clears his throat. “H-hyung. Do…do you remember the first day I found out I could change? When I told everyone what they smell like?” Jin looks up with a start, a little confused, but nods. Namjoon, looks away again, “I- When I was in wolf form for the first time, it was overwhelming how all of you smelled like the best parts of home, even Ho-sung hyung, but- especially you hyung.” He takes a shuttering breath, like he can feel the pain he felt that day now, and Jin, too, looks like he’s about to cry from just remembering it, before Namjoon continues, “All I could think of was home, home, home, I wanted to go home…but I- I couldn’t tell if- if I wanted to be in the arms of my parents or…” He pauses, steeling himself for his next words, as he looks up with hope swimming in his eyes, “Or in your arms, hyung.”

 

And those words seem to break Jin because fat tears roll down his face and he sobs. He had a suspicion that Namjoon had wanted to get somewhere or to someone, what when he was clawing at the floor and even as Hoseok and Taehyung hugged him, he looked like he wanted something more, Jin just assumed that he wanted his parents. But now, he knew that Namjoon thought of him as his home and he wanted to be next to him, wrapped up in his embrace. It was more than just a simple ‘I like you’ it was an unspoken ‘I love you’. So, he replies through his sobs, hating the doubt and worry now swimming in Namjoon’s eyes “You’re my home too, Joonie…” And Namjoon gets it, hears the unspoken ‘I love you, too’ because his eyes widen a bit before he’s crying himself, but his dimpled smile never leaves his face. They won’t, can’t say it now, because it’s not the right time for that, in front of all their friends, new and old, but they both know it and that’s all that matters right now. “I wanna hug you…” Jin whines between sniffles and Namjoon chuckles, covering his face with his hands as he blushes and grins dopily.

 

Their moment is shattered though, as Lisa, Jennie and Chaeyoung squeal. “What the hell, when did you two get so cute?!” Lisa all but screams and both boys blush, hurriedly wiping away lingering tears. “Excuse me, I’ve always been cute and so has my Joonie.” Namjoon blushes darker and he covers his face entirely as Taehyung’s mouth drops open and he screams “OH MY GOD HYUNG!” And everyone falls into giggles and laughing fits, even Jin laughs at himself loudly.

 

Once again, after a bit Lisa quiets everyone, looking pointedly at Hoseok and Yoongi. “And last but not least! It’s your turn you two!” The moment Yoongi had been dreading but just a bit excited for had finally came, and him being nervous was quite the understatement. He was afraid that his feelings will be one sided and Hoseok seemed not to be fairing any better as he wrung his hands together, looking anywhere but at Yoongi. It makes Yoongi even more nervous that Hoseok is nervous, but he pushes through it, knowing Lisa won’t back off until he admits he likes the other. “Seok-ah…” He starts, making Hoseok look up at him with wide eyes, surprised that Yoongi is actually going through with what Lisa wants them to do. Honestly, Hoseok is scared. He’s scared that Yoongi only sees him as a friend, that’s why he wasn’t going to say anything, not yet at least. So, when Yoongi had called his name, his heart rate had spiked, thumping uncomfortably in his chest. He swallows, his throat suddenly dry. “Y-yeah hyung?”

 

Yoongi pauses to take a deep breath before he starts again, “Seok-ah, do you remember the first day you got here?” Hoseok frowns but nods, of course he remembers it, that was the day that everything changed for him. The day he became a phoenix. “When I first saw you, I felt so bad. I hated the thought that you were stuck here when you didn’t deserve any of this. And when you- when you started floating and caught on f-fire I felt so helpless…I guess, what I’m trying to say is- there was never a moment I didn’t care about you Seok-ah. I just want you happy and smiling that beautiful smile of yours, shining like the sun you now control. I- I like you Seok-ah…a lot.” Yoongi finally finishes and he feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, though he’s still nervous of what Hoseok may say, the younger boy being scarily quiet as Yoongi talked, with his hair covering his face.

 

He’s growing more and more nervous of the silence that seems to stretch on forever before Hoseok finally sniffles loudly and looks up at Yoongi, tears streaming down his face as he says through sniffles, “I- I like you a lot too, hyung…” It sounds so relieved and happy as he says it and Yoongi’s heart squeezes at the thought that Hoseok believed he didn’t like him back. And Yoongi can’t help but smile widely, because Hoseok likes him back. And Hoseok beams back at him, heart shaped smile in full view, “That’s it. There’s that pretty smile I want to see.” Yoongi drawls with a fond smile and Hoseok blushes dark, laughing shyly as Yoongi smiles at him, unsure of how to take the compliment but feeling so warm inside at the thought that Yoongi finds his smile pretty, or beautiful as he said earlier.

 

Though, like the two couples before, their moment is shattered by the loud screams and cheers from their friends, even Geumhyuk was smiling wide and cheering along. Yoongi blushes when he remembers where he is, so caught up in making sure Hoseok knew how he feels. Playfully, he rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling and Hoseok is laughing loudly so he smiles a bit wider, happy when Hoseok is happy.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

They fall into easy banter and congratulations to the new couples until they begin to grow tired. One by one, they all dose off to sleep until the cells fall quiet, fox and wolf ears twitching, scaled tails and feathered wings serving as pillows. That night everyone dreams of the girl with long black hair, pitched black eyes with little stars in them, black painted lips and liquid black wings behind her, wearing that same black dress with the stars and lace and a long-sleeved white shirt under it. In everyone, except Jin’s dream, she smiles at them warmly, only uttering the words “Thank you.” Before she flies away, leaving nothing but blackness behind.

 

Though, as Jin sleeps he sees the same girl from before again but he’s standing in the middle of a lake with her across from him, the moon shining to the side of them. She smiles fondly at him, hands clasped behind her back. It's so quiet, almost peaceful until she speaks to him for the first time.

 

_“We’ll meet very soon.”_

 

She speaks softly, almost like a whisper of gentle wind, before she turns back to look at the moon. He wants to ask her what she means, but he can’t speak no matter how hard he tries. She continues on, like she wasn’t expecting Jin to answer.

_“Are you ready…”_

.

.

.

.

_“Brother.”_

 

_∘₊✧──────✧₊∘_

 


	13. January 14, 2017 – Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo has a plan, Ho-sung wants to help and Dr. Mortimer is blissfully unaware. Bonus: Jikook talk about their past

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

**Current Date:** _January 11, 2017_

**Subject Name:** _Kim Jisoo_

**Experiment Progress:** _Success_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

_She’s completely disoriented when she wakes the second time. All she can remember is visions of a boy with blonde hair who looked so familiar and the three girls who also looked familiar. If it wasn’t for the brightly colored hair and weirdly colored eyes, Jisoo could almost say she knew them all. But they couldn’t be who she thought they were…could they? Just then, memories assault her mind. Her and her older brother, walking to school together when they were smaller and then running off the meet her three best friends after saying goodbye. He’d walk over to his friends while Jisoo would walk over to hers before school would start, laughing and talking together until the bell rang. She remembers grinning widely and waving at him as they rush to their first class. Those were happier times, before he’d vanished one day coming home from work._

 

_It’s like this memory is the key that unlocks all the answers, because the faces of her friends and brother flash into her memory and she gasps, quickly connecting the dots. “Chaeyoung, Jennie, Lisa, Jin…it’s them…after all this time.” She says to herself, tears welling up at the thought that they’re all alive and well. She sobs, so relieved that her best friends and older brother are okay, after such a long time. She goes to wipe her tears and realizes with a start that she can actually move her arms now. Then she remembers what happened before and with a noise of realization she stumbles over to the mirror, a gasp escaping her as she sees herself in the mirror. She’s paler than she’s ever been with black lipstick on, her once completely white hair is now so black that it seems to trick the eye into thinking it’s a void, rather than hair. She’s wearing a long-sleeved white shirt that almost blinds her with how bright it is under a black thin strapped and flowy dress with white stars throughout it. She’d find the dress beautiful if it wasn’t in these circumstances. And lastly, her eyes are no longer the glowing white they were before but now completely black with stars speckled through, just like her dress._

 

_As soon as she makes eye contact with herself, she lets out a scream as so many things come rushing, painfully into her head. She sees the past, the present, and the future playing through mind. She sees the horrible things her brother, her best friends and all the other people have gone through being locked up in Dr. Mortimer’s cells. She sees so many things as she screams and wails at the raw pain coursing through her skull. So many possibilities, endings, and dead ends make themselves known, and Jisoo is left a different person when the pain finally fades. She’s gasping for air, grasping at her heart as so many emotions well up in her. Anger, sadness, despair, worry, fear. But she realizes with a start, as the lock clunks open again, what she must do. Not only for herself, but for her older brother, her best friends and all the other innocent people locked up in those cells._

 

_Lee Seong-Jae, or more popularly known as Dr. Mortimer, steps into the room but Jisoo already knew it was him before he even stepped in, from his presence alone. It’s thick and consuming, like quick sand, suffocating Jisoo with it. She sits up straight and stills, face serious as she looks up at the man whose made so many people’s life hell and her resolve strengthen even more. She knows that Dr. Mortimer was trying to create a drug to control the minds and that, he’s used the test batch on her, hoping it will work. “To your feet, my fae.” He says, so she seizes her opportunity, and stands mindlessly and immediately. He smiles wickedly at her, smug and satisfied with his work. “Good, good. You’ll do just fine. Here is your first order, my fae…Tail that **assistant** of mine, Ho-sung, and report to me here with all your findings every day, understood?” Jisoo nods once, face still blank and voice hollow and emotionless. “Yes, sir.” Dr. Mortimer smiles that wicked smile again “Good, do not let Ho-sung or my experiments know of your presence, understood?” Jisoo nods once again and repeats “Yes, sir.” Only then is he satisfied, as he says sternly “Dismissed.” And Jisoo blinks away, ending up in an alleyway not to far from the house. The sun is shining brightly and Jisoo squints at the sudden change. With her heart thudding wildly in her chest she closes her eyes and when she opens them, she has pupils again, endlessly black just like her hair, but no stars. With the clench of her fists and a determined nod, she walks out of the alleyway. She’ll do what ever she can to save them. It’s the only way._

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

**Date:** _January 14, 2017_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

Jin finds himself awake, unsure of what exactly had woken him, as he sits up to look around. There’s nothing out of order or different and everyone is still asleep, so he frowns and goes to lay down again when he sees a flash of white and black in the low lights cast by Hoseok and himself. He sits up with a start, only to come face to face with the girl from his dreams. He’s assaulted with memories of the lasted dream, that one word haunting him, filling him with both hope and dread. She’s standing in front of the bolted door they all come into and Jin is sure what he saw before was her either slipping through the quickly closing door or _phasing through_ the closed door. She smiles warmly, walking quietly over to Jin’s cell and then walks right through the bars, answering Jin’s question from earlier. He supposes he should feel scared but somehow, he has the feeling that she won’t hurt him, that he knows who this woman is, deep down. “W-who are you?” He asks and the girl smiles a bit wider as she says, “You don’t remember who I am? Ah, well I suppose it’s been years since we last seen each other, and I look a little different than you remember…brother.” The word again strikes both fear and hope into Jin’s heart. “B-brother? Is- is that y-you, Jisoo?” And she smiles widely, a smile Jin had got so used to seeing until he was kidnapped, and, like a switch, he just knew before she even answered him. He feels tears well up in his eyes as she nods, tears of her own welling up as she all but launches her herself toward Jin for a hug. Jin accepts the hug gratefully, the force almost knocking the breath out of him, as they cry and sob together in relief, in sadness, in fear. “I’m so glad you’re okay…” She says between sobs and Jin agrees openly, tugging his little sister closer.

 

After their emotional reunion, Jisoo quickly gets down to business. “The man that kidnapped you all, he kidnapped me too and he thinks he’s mind controlling me but whatever he injected into me didn’t work so I’m pretending he has complete control over me, but I’m going to help you all. I’m- I’m different now, just like you, so I’ll do anything to get you and everyone else back home.” She looks around at everyone’s cells as she says it, eyes lingering on her best friends, and Jin’s eyes widen. “What did he do to you, Jisoo?” She looks down, a small frown on her face. “I’m an ethereal fairy, now. I…can see so many things. The future is still uncertain, but I can see all the possible ways it could go, the millions and billions of differences that make each path unique. That is why I have to help you because if I don’t, he will use me against you, and I can’t let that happen. He even tried to block your memories of me, but our connection was so deep, even before I became like this, that it didn’t work very well. All it took was me coming to see you again for the memories that he succeeded in erasing to return. I’ve lost you once and I’m not going to lose you again.” Jin would be crying again if he had any tears left, instead he just pulls her into a hug again. “I promise, Jisoo, I won’t let you go again either. Thank you, for everything..” She smiles, hugging him tightly one more time before finally, she slowly untangles herself from Jin embrace and frowns. “I must go, he’ll expect me soon. For now, this is the only way I can reach you.” Jin furrows his brows, confused “What do you mean?” Jisoo smiles a bit, squatting down to Jin’s level on the floor. “I’ll see you again soon.” She gently taps his forehead and he feels himself getting sleepy, just before he passes out, he hears his sister’s fleeting “I love you..” before he fades into darkness…only to open his eyes with a gasp. He looks around, finding himself in the same position as when he first went to sleep and no sign of his sister. ‘A dream? No, it couldn’t have been, it felt too real.’ But then he remembers what his sister said: ‘ _For now this is the only way I can reach you_ …through dreams then? Is that what she meant?’ He shakes his head with a little smile and tears welling up in his eyes. ‘Still the same girl she was before…I love you too, Jisoo…’

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

Jisoo comes out of her dream hop with Jin with wet tears rolling down her face that shine like glittering stars. “Still the same, huh?” She smiles, the weight that had been in her heart for so many years has lifted now that she’s sure her brother is okay. But now, the plan is to be set in motion. With a confident smile, she silently reaches out to Ho-sung. Phase 1 begins and this time, Jisoo will be the one pulling the strings.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

“Hyung?” Jungkook looks up from the building he’s sitting on in his dream, slightly aware that the Jimin he’s seeing now is actually the real Jimin, though he doesn’t have his fox ears and tails, just like Jungkook doesn’t have his horns or tail. Jimin smiles softly at him as the sun sets in the background of Jungkook and the wind tousles his hair gently. “Hey Jungkookie, did you miss me?” Jungkook nods quickly and grins a bit wider, making grabby hands at Jimin. Jimin giggles, taking a seat next to Jungkook and trying to wrap the younger boy up in his arms, expect, Jungkook’s much taller than him so he ends up being the one wrapped up in Jungkook’s embrace. He doesn’t mind at all though, knowing this is the only time they can be close to each other like this. It’s been a while since Jimin had dream hopped into Jungkook’s dreams, not because he didn’t want to but because he couldn’t force it every night and had to rest. So now, as he sits with Jungkook on a rooftop in Seoul somewhere, Jimin feels like he’s whole again, just being next to Jungkook. It’s weird, how their relationship started but Jimin wouldn’t change it for the world. He sneaks a glance up at Jungkook and finds the setting set reflecting beautifully in Jungkook’s eyes as the wind lightly caresses his hair. He’s so beautiful, inside and out, that Jimin is reminded of how he’ll never understand why anyone could ever hate or dislike the younger boy. Jimin feels something well up in his chest, warm and fluttery, at the thought that Jungkook is his now.

 

It’s such a long shot from his previous relationship that Jimin finds himself wanting to share everything he can with Jungkook, and he wants to know everything about Jungkook in return. “Baby? Can I tell you something?” And Jungkook finally looks away from the sun, looking down at Jimin with a shy smile “Of course, hyung.” Jimin continues to look at the sunset smiling with a hint of sadness as he thinks about the day he was kidnapped. “Before I was kidnapped, I- I had a boyfriend who…cheated on me.” Jimin pauses, a heavy pain still in his chest. Though it had been a while since it happened, Jimin hadn’t even had time to grieve the loss of someone he thought cared about him. Jungkook had frowned down at him, unintentionally holding him closer, but he didn’t say a word, knowing Jimin needed to get this off his mind. “The night I was kidnapped…I went to a party with him and I- I watched him make out with a girl, carrying her upstairs to have sex with her. I was so angry at first. We’d almost made it to a year of dating but then…all of _that_ happened…So, when I first met you…I was scared. Scared that it would happen again, scared that you wouldn’t even like me like that, scared that- I wasn’t good enough…” He trails off with a deep frown and tears welling up at the thought. Jungkook can’t stand it any longer as he gently takes Jimin’s face into his hands, leaning his forehead on Jimin’s. “You’re more than good enough hyung…you’re perfect. I hate that you had to go through so many painful things in one day…but you’re here with me now and I promise I’ll do my best to be everything he wasn’t. I promise you that hyung..” Jungkook has tears of his own welling up in his eyes as Jimin closes his eyes, letting the tears fall at Jungkook’s words. He tries to speak but he sobs instead, the pain he couldn’t afford to feel coming back tenfold but being mended ever so slowly but the younger boy still holding him close. The pain of what happened before won’t go away so easily, but he’ll get through it all with Jungkook by his side, he knows it. He doesn’t try to stop crying, knowing he needs to let it all out, just stays wrapped up in Jungkook’s embrace, shaking with the force of his sobs.

 

Jungkook quietly whispers reassuring words into Jimin’s hair as he rubs his back and looks out at the setting sun with a small frown. He wants to be the person Jimin can depend on, if the older boy would allow it, and, looking at how much trust Jimin already has in him, he knows Jimin needs him, just like he needs Jimin. So, he takes the same step Jimin did, airing out his venerable self to his boyfriend once his sobs turn to soft sniffles. “I’ve been bullied for so long that I don’t even remember a time before being bullied. The names and faces changed but everything else was the same. I’m naturally quiet so I stuck out like a sore thumb and they always picked on me. Every insult you can think of I’ve heard directed toward me and I never got a moment of rest. The…physical…abuse didn’t start until middle school when I met Chang-min, Jae & Seo-Yeon. They made my life hell…” He pauses, sniffling as his own tears fall down his face and Jimin is squeezing his arms around Jungkook, to keep him grounded, to let him know he’s not alone. He takes a shuttering breath and pushes through the soul-crushing pain he feels whenever he thinks about his childhood up until now. “It became a routine almost. Go to school, either escape or take a beating, get through class, escape another beating at lunchtime by going to the roof, go back to class, stay for after school tutoring, start to walk home, take another beating, then limp home. No one helped me, not even the teachers. They pitied me but never did anything serious to stop people from picking on me or harming me. It was me against the whole school.” He has a steady flow of tears rolling down his face as he remembers what life was like before all of this. “I used to believe everything they said…still do somewhat, but I’m much better than I was when everything started, thanks to my hyung, Jonghyun. My parents tried to help but didn’t understand quite how damaging it was to my self-esteem. I thought I was a waste of space…ugly, scrawny and weak. That I- I shouldn’t even be a-alive…” He chokes out the words as Jimin squeezes him tightly in reassurance. “But now I- I learned so much from you and everyone else in such a short time and I felt like maybe…I could come to love myself fully with all of you…especially you hyung…by my side.”

 

Jimin’s sure he’d be sobbing again if he hadn’t just sobbed his heart out, though tears do well up in his eyes “Baby…I’m so sorry you had to go through that…I’m thankful that you had your hyung to bring you out of such a dark place. Now, I’ll be there to make sure that darkness never comes back. I’ll make sure you know how amazing and beautiful you are every day if I need to.” And Jungkook’s sobbing so hard that he shutters with every intake of breath. Jimin brings Jungkook’s head to his chest and runs his hands through his hair soothingly as Jungkook’s sobs continue. Quiet, “Shhh, baby I got you” and “Hyung’s here, you’re okay” tumble out of Jimin’s mouth as he tries his best to help Jungkook calm down. They stay like that even when Jungkook’s sobs are reduced to snuffles every now and then. They watch the sun finally set leaving a clear dark sky with shining stars. “Thank you, hyung…” Jungkook says finally, so soft that Jimin almost didn’t hear it. And Jimin smiles shaking his head, his voice matching Jungkook’s as he replies, “Thank you, Jungkook…” They fall silent again, just holding each other until it’s time to wake up and face the cold reality of being separated by bars, fox ears and tails, and dragon horns. Though it’ll be tough, they have each other now and with that thought…they can get through anything.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

Ho-sung sighs in relief as he makes it to where he’s supposed to be at the right time. He sees the house, watches as Dr. Mortimer steps out and locks the door, heading to the abandoned building where everyone is being held by car. He waits until the car is completely down the street before he jumps out of the tree he’d been hiding in. He steps up to the house with a purpose, trying not to be seen under the porch light. The fae lets him in with a quiet click of the door opening and Ho-sung walks in fully, closing and locking the door behind him. On his daily rounds, he’s seen this girl, this fae, in the most random of places around the city of Seoul. He’s been stalling and giving Dr. Mortimer excuses as to why he hasn’t brought in a new person, but he knows the man is getting tired of his excuses and soon he’ll be forced to bring someone back or be turned to stone. He assumed the girl was one of Dr. Mortimer’s mind controlled new experiments, having seen him trying to make a mind control injection but when she’d reached out to him that first day begging for Ho-sung to help her, and in turn, help the others and himself, well he couldn’t turn that down. So, here he was, at Dr. Mortimer’s house meeting with this fae to try to put an end to all of this. “You came!” She smiles at him and though it looks a bit creepy when she doesn’t have pupils, he returns the smile in his voice echoing through her head. “Of course, I want to help get everyone free.” And she smiles a bit wider, “Great, now we don’t have long so we must hurry. His chemicals are back here, follow me.” Ho-sung nods and follows along. It’s weird to think that this could all be over soon, that he could have freedom after all these years as Dr. Mortimer’s slave, though it’s a welcomed, good kind of weird.

 

“So, what are we making?” The fae grins mischievously “A weakness.” Ho-sung makes a questioning noise and she continues “He’s made himself into a super human that can’t die no matter what. Head or limb chopped off, stabbed through the heart, it doesn’t kill him. His head would just grow another body, his body would grow another limb his heart would just repair itself before any damage is done. So, we, will be making a weakness.” Then she frowns, snarling out “One of the most painful ways to go possible.” And Ho-sung’s a little taken aback by the sudden force of her words but understands, so he doesn’t comment on the sudden shift, just asks “And what would that be?” The fae grins, nothing but malicious intent for Dr. Mortimer on her face, “Being fried alive by lightning.” And Ho-sung silently agrees, that’s one of the worst way to go, as they finally make it to the room.

 

They fall into silence, other than Ho-sung commenting on what he’s mixing together to make the serum. Before long, they have a weakness to lightning ready to inject it into Dr. Mortimer. It’s a pale blue liquid, almost baby blue but a bit grayer and metallic. The fae holds the syringe with a smirk before looking back to smile gratefully at Ho-sung. “Thank you. I promise I’m not normally this dead set on harming people, but my brother went through a lot for three years and my best friends, though it hasn’t been as long, they still went through a lot and I never want that to happen to anyone else. The only way to do that is to kill him.” Ho-sung nods, understanding, “I know, I don’t like harming people either but it’s about time the world was rid of Dr. Mortimer, so you don’t have to apologize...uh-” She giggles then, and it sounds like the tinkling of bells, “Jisoo. I’m Kim Jisoo.” Ho-sung returns her smile before she looks up with a start, “He’s coming back, you have to go.” Ho-sung nods and abruptly he’s on the street behind the house, her voice sweet and soft as she says again, “Thanks again…please take care of them.” And Ho-sung smiles, ‘Of course I will. You get that injection into him, yeah?’ And she makes an affirmative sound as Ho-sung flies away, returning back to his rounds of the city, high above the clouds. Phase 1 is almost finished, Phase 2 will be their freedom and then Phase 3 will be the end of Dr. Mortimer.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

**_He smirks deviously as he walks back to his car. Everything is going according to plan, and nothing can stop him now. Though that fool Ho-sung has not yet learned his place and accepted it, his fae, the most powerful one he’s ever created, is completely under his control and tailing the gargoyle. His creations are weak enough that they can’t escape but powerful enough to show results, just until he’s made enough of his mind control serum. He’s studied the reports of their progress from Ho-sung and everything is going according to plan. Soon enough he’ll have an army of mythical creatures that will prove everyone who ever doubted him wrong. The government will pay for turning their backs on him just because his experiments were a bit…unorthodox. They will be the first to pay and then he’ll rule the world with his army of myths become reality._ **

 

**_He’s driving home when he spots the gargoyle above head through the clouds, eyes scanning the ground looking for his next experiment. He smirks, maybe now that his fae is watching over him, Ho-sung has decided to finally do what he’s told, or else he’ll turn that fool to stone. He doesn’t stop the chuckle that bubbles up and out as he pulls up to his house. Oh, yes, everything’s going beautifully and soon enough, he’ll be the one ruling this country, the world and everything in between._ **

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 


	14. KIM HO-SUNG – December 26, 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Kim Ho-sung.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

╔ ————————————————— ╗

**Subject Name:** _Kim Ho-sung_

**Age:** _19_

**Date Captured:** _December 26, 2011_

**Experiment Type:** _Gargoyle_

**Results:** _Success_

╚ ————————————————— ╝ 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

╔ ————————————————— ╗

**Current Date:** _September 20, 2011_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

_Ho-sung grins brightly as he fixes his black tie in the mirror. It’s his first day on the job and to say he’s excited is an understatement. He looks over his simple outfit of black dress pants and a white button up, before moving to fix the few strands of his mocha brown hair sticking up. He forgoes his usual black studs knowing he’ll be working around chemicals and other things like that before he takes a deep breath and moves to get his phone, wallet and keys, leaving home with a quick hug and kiss to his mom, his father already gone to work. It’s been a couple weeks since he graduated high school with a focus in science and chemistry, and he’d been looking for a job that could get him enough money to go to college so he could achieve his dream of being a chemist. It was pure luck that a government official had been present at his graduate (one of his fellow classmates’ father) and when the principal announced his achievements in science and chemistry (at the top of his class in both subjects), the man who’s name he’d never forget, Choi Seung-hyun, told him he saw nothing but potential in him. He hired him as an intern just to get his foot in the door, but it was in the setting where he wanted to be and that made it so much more exciting._

 

_As he stepped outside, he was met by a black, sleek vehicle with tinted windows and tall, buff man with a black suit on standing in front of the car, seemingly waiting for him. “Kim Ho-sung?” He asks in a deep, gruff voice and Ho-sung nods, “Yes, that’s me.” The man nods and opens the door for him and Ho-sung doesn’t hesitate to get in, not wanting to annoy the man. Once he was in, the man slipped into the driver seat silently and the two of them were off. He stared out the window, reading that the man didn’t want to talk, but his nerves and excitement still remained as he thought about what was to come. He was going to meet the head chemists, where he’ll be working as their intern and from there, he’ll help the head chemists with whatever they need him to do. It was exhilarating, being so close to what he’d always dreamed of. Finally, they pulled up to a bland looking building and parked. Ho-sung was a bit confused but followed along when the man told him to get out of the car. Though, when he walked into the building, he was struck by how a building so small looking and bland, could house so many things. The main room was a hub of some sort with people in suits and lab coats scattered around talking. The man cleared his throat and Ho-sung snaps his head back to him before he gestures with a nod to follow him. Ho-sung nods back, following closely behind him. He looked around as they walked, making sure to stick close and not lose the man. There were people rushing back and forth in the hallways and they passed rooms of all kinds with people in lab coats running experiments with both brightly colored and dull colored chemicals. Finally, Ho-sung is led to a familiar face when he rounds the corner and sees Seung-hyun talking to another man in a lab coat who’s a bit older than him._

 

_He smiles widely as he steps up to them when the man directs him too and Seung-hyun smiles kindly at the sight of him. “Ah! Ho-sung-ah, hello!” Though, Ho-sung’s suddenly a bit nervous under the stare of the other man in the lab coat, he smiles excitedly at Seung-hyun. “Hello, Seung-hyun-ssi! Thank you again for all of this.” And Seung-hyun just smiles and waves it away with a chuckle “It’s no problem, Ho-sung-ah. Oh! Ho-sung this will be your new boss, Lee Seong-Jae. You’ll be shadowing him for now.” He introduces the man next to him and somehow, Ho-sung still feels a bit uncomfortable in the man’s presence but, smiles politely and shakes Seong-Jae’s hand. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you Seong-Jae-ssi.” The older man smiles but it’s a little off, something weird hanging in the air from it, as he says “The pleasure’s all mine, Ho-sung. I’ve heard quite a bit about your achievements and I’m excited for you to start shadowing me. You’ve got a lot of potential.” And though Seong-Jae makes him a bit uncomfortable, he can’t help but puff up with pride that another person has seen potential in him to make it to his dream. He smiles widely back at him, this one more genuine than the one’s directed at Seong-Jae before, bowing his head in thanks “Ah, thank you Seong-Jae-ssi!”_

 

_It doesn’t take long after that for Seung-hyun to go back to work, leaving Ho-sung alone with Seong-Jae. He’s a bit scared at first but the man is mostly quiet, only talking to him when something is needed or to ask about Ho-sung’s thoughts on the chemicals he was mixing. It was after working through a rather lengthy silence that Seong-Jae suddenly asked, “Do you think we could one day have mythical creatures walking around?” Ho-sung had hummed in thought, “Maybe, but that would take a lot of work, time and effort. It would probably take years to get even a small one back. Why’d you ask?” Seong-Jae had smiled his weird, slightly off smile and waved it away with a quiet, “Just curious of your thoughts on the matter, that’s all.” And they fell back into silence, other than Seong-Jae telling him what to mix and do. Ho-sung had just started to relax again, in his element with chemicals in a lab, when Seung-hyun walks back into the lab with a bright smile. “Hello, again, Seung-hyun-ssi!” Ho-sung had grinned widely at the older man, causing him to grin back at him. “Hey, Ho-sung-ah, how’s your first day so far?” Ho-sung refrains from telling him about how uncomfortable Seong-Jae is making him and instead focuses on the fact that he’s in a real lab, mixing real chemicals and putting his input in when asked for. Though he’s getting a weird vibe from the other chemist, the man hasn’t done anything out of the ordinary, so he can’t complain really._

 

_Finally, Ho-sung is relieved for the day, being escorted back to the black car he came in with a different buff man in a black suit following him. And Ho-sung could’ve sworn he saw Seong-Jae with a weird, creepy looking smile on his face as he watched him leave, but it was gone, faded into a polite smile, before Ho-sung could confirm it. With a weird feeling in his gut, the black car glides out of the parking lot and back to his home. This man is more talkative than the first man, as he tells them about how the car system will work when he’s a full-time worker with a driver’s license, his family back a home (his wife and twin girls), and Ho-sung’s family. Ho-sung finds he quite enjoys his ride back home more than his ride to work and he forgets all about Seong-Jae and his weird, creepy vibe. **When he looks back on the moment today, he wishes he’d have walked away and listened to his gut before everything fell apart.**_

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

It’s been a couple of months of Ho-sung working closely with Seong-Jae in the lab, finding out about the man’s weird fixation with mythical creatures and his extended knowledge in science. The older chemist still creeps him out but Ho-sung has gotten used to the weird vibe that the man holds, believing it was just a part of who he was because despite the weird vibe he was very nice and polite. Maybe that should’ve been the first red flag, but Ho-sung was blinded by how close his dream was in reach. He realized what the chemist was really doing when Seong-Jae had left some notes on the table he’d been working on while he excused himself to the bathroom. Curious, Ho-sung had looked over at the notes and almost turned pale at what he read. At the top of the page in bold letters was ‘ _Project #236 – Mythical Creatures Reanimation_ ’ and below it was a long list of mythical creatures, everything from a werewolf to a gargoyle. Some of them had checks by them and others were left blank. And finally, at the bottom was another section called ‘Possible subjects’ also left empty. At first glance it could have nothing to do with Seong-Jae’s chemist job, but, somehow Ho-sung just knew it had to be more than that with how much Seong-Jae talked about mythical creatures being reborn. If his behavior before were red flags, then this paper was a siren ringing full blast. He had to tell someone, but who would believe him when Seong-Jae appeared to be such a nice, kind individual, even despite his off-putting behavior sometimes.

 

Ho-sung quickly made his decision getting back to work before Seong-Jae even returned, more scared than he’s ever felt with Seong-Jae. He’d tell Seung-hyun on his next break to keep an eye on Seong-Jae. It felt like the hours crawled by when finally, Ho-sung’s break had arrived and he’d tried to smile and wave goodbye to Seong-Jae, like he does every time he goes on break, but he’s sure Seong-Jae can tell that his smile wasn’t as carefree and genuine as before. He doesn’t have time to think about that though, so he spends the first part of his break looking for Seung-hyun and finally finds him at the cafeteria with some of the other chemist and agents. “Hyungnim!” Ho-sung had greeted him with relief and a bit of urgency. Seung-hyun had smiled, his booming voice greeting him back “Ho-sung-ah! Here to eat lunch with me today, hm?” Ho-sung could feel the tension and fear rolling off of his shoulders the longer he’s in Seung-hyun’s presence so he smiles and nods, “Of course, hyungnim! I have to talk to you after, though, if that’s fine?” Seung-hyun grins, with a firm nod, and motions him over, making space for the younger boy at the table next to him. There are four older women and three older men at the table with him. The older men introduce themselves first as Kwon Ji Yong, Kang Daesung and Dong Young-bae, shaking his hand after Ho-sung bows in greeting. Then Lee Chae-rin, Park Bom, Park Sandara, and Gong Minji, the four older women, introduce themselves before cooing at how cute, and well-mannered Ho-sung is, making him blush and chuckle nervously. Lunch continues on smoothly, and he finds he likes eating lunch with Seung-hyun and his friends.

 

Though, soon enough, it’s over and it’s time for Ho-sung to tell him about Seong-Jae. He’s nervous, looking around to make sure the older chemist isn’t anywhere around to hear, before he tells him everything. He tells him about the mythical creature project, the ‘potential subjects’ section, how uncomfortable he is with working with Seong-Jae and how he’s always talking about mythical creatures being reborn. He makes sure to tell him that he doesn’t think the experiments Seong-Jae would run for it would be humane because he wants them to happen so bad, he’d do anything to see it through. Seung-hyun believes him, thank god, and informs him to keep a look out for now but he’d be moving him to shadow another chemist in the near future, for his safety. He promises Ho-sung that he’ll take what Ho-sung found and believed to the head of the head chemists, having no doubt the man would be fired, since he hasn’t done anything illegal. Ho-sung felt so much relief at the thought and thanked Seung-hyun profusely before finally heading back to Seong-Jae’s lab. Though he was relieved that Seong-Jae wouldn’t be a threat anymore, he was still terrified the man would do something to him if he found out that Ho-sung told on him now. But, when he got back, everything was normal, though Ho-sung was still tense for the rest of the day, until he slid into that black, sleek car to go home. _If only he knew then, that it was one of his last days seeing home, he would’ve stayed home in a heartbeat._

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

After that day, everything changed, Seong-Jae was a bit colder to him, and Ho-sung assumed that he now knew he was being questioned or fired because of Ho-sung. Only two days after they announced Seong-Jae’s ‘resignation’ did something happen. It was a cold day in December; December 26 to be exact, because Ho-sung can never forget the day his whole life changed. He’d went into the lab and everything was going as it always had, except it was Ho-sung’s last day shadowing Seong-Jae. Ho-sung had been mixing chemicals together, Cesium being one of them, he remembers clearly, when Seong-Jae had bumped into him and at the time it felt like an accident but looking back now, the force of which Seong-Jae’s shoulder collided with his was purposeful. It was as if everything slowed as he watched the chunks of cesium make contact with the open water he had just mixed with another chemical. He only had enough time to cover his face with his arms before the whole lab exploded, set off on a chain reaction from all the chemicals in the room. In his haze, Ho-sung worried for a moment if he’d survive this explosion, if he’d ever be able to come back to a lab, and if Seong-Jae and everyone else was okay. Then he’s hitting the floor and blacking out immediately from the force of the blast.

 

The next thing he remembers is groaning as he tries to force his eyes open, and pain all over his body. He finally succeeds in opening his eyes momentarily and he sees fire and debris everywhere, the whole lab blown up and destroyed. He’s fighting to keep his eyes open when he sees a figure standing before him. He assumes it’s Seung-hyun because there’s no way Seong-Jae was fairing any better when he was right next to him when the explosion occurred, so he finally lets his eyes slip close as the figure begin walking toward him.

 

When he forces his eyes open again, he’s in a car and the sun is just setting, painting the sky beautiful shades of yellow, purple and blue. He’s unsure of why he’s a car at first. Maybe he’s going to a hospital? He assumes he is as he drifts back into unconsciousness, unable to stay awake long with the amount of pain still wrecking his body from the blast.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

When he comes to again fully, he finds he’s in a basement, cold and dark with little to no light and he’s tied to a chair. Immediately sirens are ringing in his head when he realizes his arms and legs are tied to the chair, he’s seated in but, he’s so disoriented and in pain that he can barely keep up with what’s going on. Suddenly, he hears the sound of a lock unlocking, and a heavy door sliding open before his blood runs cold as he sees Seong-Jae, smiling his weird, creepy smile with no scratches, bruises or visible pain, walk through the door like he wasn’t just 2 feet from an explosion. He’s so confused then, because the older man was standing right next to him when the explosion happened. There’s no way the man could be perfectly fine after an explosion that destroyed the whole room.

 

“Hello, Ho-sung. I see you’re finally awake.” He greets as he steps up to him, tilting Ho-sung’s head around as the younger boy hisses in pain. “Oh, don’t worry. Your pain will be over soon, after all of the…changes, of course.” He grins, but it’s so full of dark and malicious intent that Ho-sung can’t repress the shiver of fear that runs down his spine. Then his foggy brain catches up to what Seong-Jae said and he frowns deep, “C-changes…what-“ His voice is scratchy from disuse but Seong-Jae still understands him and smiles that weird, creepy smile but it’s the biggest he’s ever seen on the man’s face, like he’s close to splitting his face in half from how wide and unnatural looking his smile is. “Mythical creatures, Ho-sung, are my life. I’ve been dedicating all my time to make them real again, but the government deems my experiments would’ve been too…inhumane.” He suddenly frowns as he continues “Because of that they were going to take away my research and force me to stop working altogether, but I couldn’t have that happen, now could I?” He grins again, dark and unforgiving, “That’s why I had to continue my experiments, no matter the cost. They will pay for trying to take everything away from me.”

 

He pauses then, the grin slipping off his face to leave a wild look in Seong-Jae’s eyes as he says, “And you, Ho-sung, because you thought you could get away with causing everything to be stripped away from me, will have the honor of being my first experiment.” The moment the words were out of his mouth, Ho-sung regrets with every fiber of his being that he didn’t listen to his gut when all of this started. He can’t help the tears that well up in his eyes at the thought that he might just die in the worst-case scenario. “Wh- why are you doing this to me, S-seong-jae-ssi?” Ho-sung pushes out through his throat, the tears and fear making his throat thick with emotion. The older man just smirks maliciously down at him. “Because I will see through to my research, no matter the circumstances. I will be the one to bring back the things only written about in books and written off as myths. I will make them a reality, and no one can stop me, not the government, and definitely not **YOU**!”

 

Ho-sung feels so useless in that moment, wishing with all his being that he could see his parents, Seung-hyun, and his best friend Geumhyuk again. Wishing for someone to save him. Seong-Jae cackles at the sight of more tears rolling down his face as he sneers. “What a cry baby. Good, that means you’ll do exactly what I say. Isn't that right, Ho-sung? Unless, you want to die?” Ho-sung shakes his head rapidly as he chokes out in between his tears “N-no! D-don’t want to d-die p-p-please…” Seong-Jae smirks even wider. “Excellent, you’ll do just fine as my first experiment, hm.” Ho-sung watches in horror as the older man pulls out a syringe filled with a dark grey liquid, pulling off the cap on the needle and flicking it to make sure it would inject. He holds back a whimper because he knows it’s no use to fight. He’s probably broken multiple bones in his body from the explosion at the lab, plus he’s tied to the chair so securely that he can’t even move his legs or arms, only his hands and feet. There’s nothing he can do but watch as the older chemist finds a vein before he pauses and says, “From now on, you will address me as Dr. Mortimer, understood?” Ho-sung nods again, hoping him being compliant will change Seong-Jae’s mind, but he just smirks and goes back to the vein he found, before he promptly injects him with the liquid.

 

Ho-sung screams as a pain he’s never experienced before rushes through his veins, through his whole body. It feels like molten lava rushing through every part of him, burning him alive from the inside out. He screams so much that his voice starts to crack as pulse after pulse of pain runs through his body. Seong-Jae just stands and watches him with a sadistic grin before turning and leaving him in the basement, the lock clicking shut moments after. Ho-sung screams until he finally blacks out from the pain, the chair he’s tied to finding its way on its side as he writhes in pain. He’s falling with the chair then, but he’s out before his cheek can hit the floor, the basement falling silent again as Ho-sung lays there still tied to the overturned chair. It almost an hour later when suddenly, Ho-sung’s arms, legs and body start to grow, building muscle as it does. His face starts to look less human and his hands and feet start to grow sharp talon like nails and out of his back emerges two, dragon-like wings. And finally, a dark grey color that matches the liquid in the syringe, paints his skin, leaving behind a gargoyle and a broken chair, in the place of what was once a young, human boy.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 


	15. January 15, 2017 – Open Up A Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geumhyuk opens up and Jisoo must open up mental blocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew sorry this update took so long, life's been crazy.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

**Current Date:** _January 15, 2017_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

Jisoo can’t help but smile at the progress she and Ho-sung are making. It didn’t take much to lure Dr. Mortimer into letting her inject him with the weakness. All it took was a well-made lucid dream for her to convince the mentally unstable chemist that it would give him immunity to everything. Plus, since he believed that it was all a dream, he didn’t even suspect that Jisoo was not actually under his control. Everything was going perfectly and phase 1 had officially drawn to a close. Now, all that there was left to do was to wait for everyone to get powerful enough to escape and burn Dr. Mortimer to a crisp with lightening. Ho-sung had done so well, thinking in advance on what pieces were needed to grant them freedom, right under the stupid chemist’s nose. Fire to melt the bars, ice to rapidly cool the super-heated bars for escape, a dragon and a werewolf’s strength to break down any wall, a fairy and a nine-tailed fox to outsmart any plan what with their visions of the future and dream hopping and to protect with barriers, and a wyvern of lighting to cause a storm, a distraction so they could get away without the prying eyes of the world. The others were an added bonus. The other fairies, of water and meadow, and the elf to have the plants and more water on their side, and the thunderbird to make the storms worse. Everything was planned out meticulously and Jisoo can’t help but appreciate how much thought Ho-sung had put into everything, even at the young age of 19, Ho-sung had been working toward their freedom. And though, Jisoo herself was not supposed to be a part of this, she was glad that she could be of help to Ho-sung, her brother, her best friends and everyone else.

 

Speaking of which, she guesses it’s about time she revealed herself to her best friends. She’s scared, terrified that they won’t remember her after what she saw Dr. Mortimer do. She knows once they remember, the reunion will go similar to her reunion with her brother: welcoming with a bit of tears and a lot of relief. But she’s determined to get passed the mind block Dr. Mortimer has set up so that they don’t try to save Jisoo when the time came to ‘officially’ reveal her as the advantage when time came for their escape. She knows his plan, to use emotions to keep her his slave for all of eternity. It’s cowardly and underhanded, when she knows the man was more powerful than all of them, up until she injected him with the weakness. Yet, the man is still clueless and in order to make sure that the girls know the whole truth, she must break the mental block Dr. Mortimer has put on all of them. So, with determination, Jisoo squares her shoulders and steels herself for the meeting. And, with the blink of an eye, phase 2 begins.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

“YAH, PARK JIMIN!” Jin shouts as the younger boy in question squeaks with laughter. The nine-tailed fox had just informed everyone of Jin’s dream that he’d happen to peek into before ending up in Jungkook’s, like he always does. The older fairy was embarrassed because it was a cute fluffy dream of him and Namjoon cuddling in bed together. “Who was the big spoon, though?!” Taehyung had yelled, making Jimin snort, “Of course it was Namjoon-hyung!” Making Taehyung and the girls squeal, while Namjoon and Jin blush darker and everyone else laughs. “Oh my god!!!” Lisa screams and Jin glares at them all, but it’s just as intimidating as a puppy growling. “Okay but what were you doing in Jungkook’s dream, huh?!” Jin tries to divert but Jimin grins proudly as he says smugly, “I’m not afraid to say I cuddled up to my _boyfriend_. I will gladly be the little spoon for my baby.” Jimin ends with blowing a kiss at a blushing Jungkook, making the younger boy giggle, and playfully catch it and hold it to his heart. Taehyung squeals again and Jimin wonders, with another full body laugh, if the wyvern’s throat ever gets sore from all the screaming and squealing, he does. Jin ends up pouting and not looking at anyone so Jimin finally stops his teasing. Namjoon, who’d been blushing so hard his ears had turned red, was smiling wide as he says, his dimples and sharp canines in view. “Hyung don’t be embarrassed, I want to cuddle with you too.” And the words kind of help but it’s still a bit embarrassing when it’s said in front of all your friends. Jimin and Taehyung can’t stop the loud “AWWW!” That escapes at Namjoon’s words and Jin’s blushing reaction. Jungkook laughs loudly and the girls are squealing again at the cute scene in front of them.

 

Geumhyuk is sitting back and watching with a knowing smile. He’s been there before, those first steps of finding your other half, and he could see it when he was first brought here. He’s happy for all of them, hoping that he can find that same thing again. He feels a frown cover his face at that. It’s been a while, so many years, since he last saw her. Since he had to cover her with dirt and try to find a will to live each day. At that point he’d lost Ho-sung already, his bright-eyed, tall, and so incredibly smart, best friend. All he had was Hae-Won. Then, it took one moment, one intoxicated driver, for his whole life to go up in flames. He was lost without Ho-sung and her, everyday was a struggle to get out of bed; to find a purpose again. It took years to get to the point where he didn’t ask himself everyday why he was even alive. But then he found architecture and he fell in love with it. It was his reason to get up in the morning, the thrill of creating something that would one day stand tall in front of him was his saving grace. It’s the reason he pulled himself out of those bad thoughts, so he drowned himself in it. Though he only spoke to his clients and didn’t go out of his way to meet new people, not after he lost the two people who meant so much to him. He never wanted to feel that pain again, so he avoided it. God, how he missed having someone to talk to about his fears, his goals, or even just his day. Getting brought here and seeing three relationships bloom right in front of him had helped him remember that he wanted that too, no matter how much he told himself he would be fine alone. He was growing friends, lifelong friends, here and he’d gotten Ho-sung back after everything that happened. He wanted what the new couples had too, but for now, he was content with knowing he could talk to any of them about anything and everything without being judged or ignored. If felt so good to have friends again that Geumhyuk didn’t understand how he went without someone to talk to for so long. So, as he looks between the still bickering Jin and Jimin, the laughing Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok and Yoongi, the giggling Lisa, Jennie and Chaeyoung and the blushing but grinning Namjoon, he can’t help but smile with them.

 

Before he knows it, his eyes are misty, and he’s so happy that it’s overwhelming. He hasn’t been this happy in years, but his chest feels like it might explode, tears streaming down his face but a smile so big it hurts his jaw. “Are you okay, hyung?” He hears a whisper and turns, finding Taehyung looking a bit concerned and it makes him smile impossibly wider and more tears run down his face. He nods, unsure of his voice but trying to speak anyway as he croaks out, “ ‘m just so h-happy..” And he tries to wipe his tears but more come until he can’t stop. He’s furiously rubbing his eyes when he misses Taehyung’s knowing smile, the concern and worry still a bit evident but more empathy than anything. He thinks he understands Geumhyuk, a lot more than his hyung would know, because he’d seen how quiet the older man was when he wasn’t being directly talked to, he saw the longing looks Geumhyuk would sometimes let slip onto his face when he thought no one was looking, so he thinks that he knows what this is about, at least a little bit. So, he smiles his wide boxy grin as Geumhyuk finally calms down a bit, looking back at the younger boy. “Be happy hyung! We’re right here with you, always!”

 

And Geumhyuk can’t help but smile again, even though his cheeks protest at the strain and everyone is looking at him and Taehyung now. “I know, t-that’s why I’m so happy…I- After I lost Ho-sung-ah, all I had was- was my f-fiancé and it only took one moment for her to leave me too…” He feels more tears well up, this time a heavy sadness still deeply embedded in him welling up. “I watched as the dirt covered her casket and I broke…Ho-sung and her were the only people I had left and in a matter of moments they were both gone so I- I lost myself…” He forces himself to keep talking because he wants to confide in all of them, just like they had confided in him for advice and about their past. He can’t seem to make eye contact with anyone though, so he blankly stares at the floor as he continues. “I stopped talking to people, I locked myself up in my apartment and I thought about why I was even alive if I didn’t have anyone or anything to get up in the morning for.” He pauses, a sad smile covering his face, “But then I found architecture and I felt like I had a purpose again. I didn’t have anyone, but I had something I wanted to do every day and that was enough to convince myself I was fine but- underneath it all, I wanted friends, I wanted to fall in love again.” This time he looks up and smiles a small, but genuine smile at all of them as he ends, “But being brought here was the best thing that ever happened to me. You all reminded me what it was like to have friends again, I got Ho-sung-ah back after all this time and you made me believe in love again. So, I- I just can’t help but feel so happy that I’m here with you guys…thank you…”

 

And by the time he’s done talking there isn’t a dry eye in the cells before Jungkook hears Ho-sung’s choked sob bounce around his head and he can’t help but cry more. ‘Do you want to talk to him, hyung?’ “Yes, Jungkook, please!” And Jungkook doesn’t need to be told twice as he swiftly broadcasts Ho-sung’s voice into Geumhyuk’s head. ‘H-hyung, I’m so s-sorry, I-I didn’t know noona had p-passed…’ And Geumhyuk, though it hurts to speak about her again after years and years of burying his feelings with her, he mostly feels relief that he was able to talk about everything he’d kept bottled up for so long. ‘It’s okay, Ho-sung-ah. I don’t think I’ll ever be fully over what happened, but I know with you and everyone here, I can become the person I once was again.’ He hears Ho-sung’s sniffles and he feels warmth blossom in his chest, because for the first time in a while someone cares. After all this time, Ho-sung is back and he _cares_. ‘Hyung, I- I’m so happy that I could help you. I might’ve been taken away from you before, but I’ll never let that happen again. I promise you, hyung!’ And Geumhyuk smiles softly at his words, ‘I’ll hold you to that promise, then, Ho-sung-ah.’

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

It had been a draining day after the initial playful teasing of Jin and his dream that started the day, and the emotional look into Geumhyuk’s past that lasted well into the cells’ light dimming. It didn’t take long for everyone to fall asleep, Geumhyuk being the first with how much he cried.

 

It was quiet in the cells but somehow, Lisa found herself awake after what felt like a small nap. She was smiling softly, cooing to her plants, when she saw something black and white flash out the corner of her eye. Curiously and cautiously, she looks over and finds a woman standing in front of the metal door blocking them from escape. She’s seen her in her dreams before, pale skin, black lipstick and endlessly black liquid wings behind her. She’s wearing the same black dress with stars down the bottom half and lace at the ends and the blindingly white long-sleeved shirt under it. She looks a bit creepy with her completely black eyes with stars speckled through, even as she smiles softly.

 

In a blink of an eye, she’s in her cell, smiling still and it’s so soft and happy that Lisa’s unsure what to think. “W-who are you?” She asks, sinking deeper into her vines on the back wall of her cell, afraid, they wrap around her snugly in response. She frowns then, voice gentle but small, “You don’t remember me at all?” She pauses, before she seems to remember something, “Ah. Let’s jog your memory then, yeah?” She smiles again, gently poking Lisa in the forehead as she falls into a vision of the past.

 

She’s walking to school with Chaeyoung and Jennie beside her and they’re walking up to a girl with long black hair standing in front of a tall boy with wide shoulders. Her back is turned to them, but she can see the boy’s face easily, a bit surprised at who it is, ‘It’s Jin oppa’, her mind easily supplies, but then she hears her own voice yell out excitedly “Jisoo unnie!!” And in slow motion the girl turns and smiles widely at them and it’s like a switch is flipped and she remembers everything.

 

As she gasps, she’s pulled from the vision of Jisoo’s face, coming back to the cell with the woman- no, **Jisoo** smiling the same smile as in the vision, playfully asking “Remember me now?” Lisa can’t help the tears that well up as she yells “Unnie!!” and launches herself into a hug, Jisoo catching her easily as she cries. “I- I don’t know how I ever could’ve forgotten you, Unnie!” And Jisoo smiles widely, her own eyes growing misty as she runs her fingers through Lisa’s hair. “I know, I know, It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault…Dr. Mortimer, the man who kidnapped us, he blocked out all memories of me from your mind.” Lisa frowns, looking up to wipe her tears, “B-but does that mean that Chaeyoung and Jennie unnies don’t remember you?”

 

Jisoo nods, a little frown on her face before she smiles, “Yes, but don’t you worry. I’ll remind them just like I did you.” Lisa smiles then and Jisoo wipes away the rest of her tears as she continues on speaking, “I’m trying to help you and everyone else get out of here and in order to do that you all have to remember me. I’ll break through those mind blocks, like I did yours and my brother’s. After that, I want you to grow stronger, test your limits and learn new things you can do. You have to be at your strongest when we escape because Dr. Mortimer- he isn’t human anymore either. I know it will be hard to do but…” She pauses, Lisa hanging on her every word with wide eyes, “We have to kill him in order to live safely and free.” Lisa gasps, but she’s not really surprised that the man wouldn’t stop unless he was dead or locked up, more shocked that it has to come to this. She frowns, her vines winding around her to comfort her before she nods, determined. “I’ll do my best Jisoo unnie.” And Jisoo smiles, leaning forward to hug her again as she whispers “We’ll get through this. We will be different…no longer human- but we’ll be alive and safe and that’s all that matters.” And Lisa silently agrees, hugging Jisoo tightly. With a reluctant sigh, she finally announces that she must leave, but she will be much closer than Lisa thinks, giving her comfort that despite not seeing her, Jisoo will always be near. Their goodbyes are still a bit emotional, the threat of never seeing each other again and of what must be done looming over their heads, making the departure even harder.

 

Finally, Jisoo finds herself blankly standing in front of Dr. Mortimer in his basement, relaying false reports that sound so real they couldn’t be fake to the older chemist. Dr. Mortimer seems to be on top of the world that his ‘experiments’ are getting a bit stronger, though he still doesn’t know just how strong Ho-sung has made them and that’s their saving grace at the moment. She even relays falsely that Ho-sung was trailing a new test subject to see if she fit his requirements, to save Ho-sung some time and get the chemist off of his back for a while. It works out easily and the man is satisfied, leaving her locked in the basement once again. She gives a quiet sigh, waiting until the man falls asleep to start her next reunion.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

Jennie finds herself awake somehow, unsure of what had woken her up as she looks around with a frown. Her little puddle pulses gently with her heartbeat as she frowns. She feels on edge, like someone’s watching her but she doesn’t see anyone other than everyone else asleep in their cells. But then there’s a flash of black and white that catches her attention and she turns to see the woman, another fairy, she’s only seen in her dreams. The pale woman with the black wings and pitched black eyes is looking at her with a gentle smile on her face but it’s still creepy because her eyes are completely black with white stars in them. “Who are you? What do you want?” Jennie asks, sliding back and away from her ever so slightly. The woman laughs “Still the same, huh, Jennie?” Jennie’s confused of how this woman even knows her, before in the blink of an eye she’s standing in Jennie’s cell and the water under her ripples faster, in time with her heartbeat. “You don’t remember me.” She says it as a statement, not looking for an answer as she crouches down to where she’s sitting with a little grin, “How about I help you out, huh?” and with that she gently taps her knuckle into Jennie’s forehead, and she’s forced into a vision of the past.

 

It’s prom day and she’s back at high school, her, Lisa and Chaeyoung are standing in front of the building, waiting for someone to come before they walk into prom. She’s unsure of who they’re waiting on but, her questions are answered when a girl with her long black hair pulled to one side and a long, red ruffle dress on walks up to them waving. Her face stretches into a smile, like an outer body experience, and she hears herself along with Chaeyoung and Lisa exclaim happily, “Jisoo unnie!” They all compliment her on her dress and her makeup before they walk in and Jennie is so confused. Who is Jisoo? And why do Chaeyoung and Lisa know who she is, but Jennie didn’t?

 

Abruptly, she’s forced into another vision of the past. It’s her first day of middle school and she didn’t know anyone there, so she just stood by the wall, waiting for classes to begin. She was standing there when a girl walked up to her, the same girl from before but much younger, with the same gentle smile she had before. “Hello! My name’s Kim Jisoo! You must be new here?” Jennie had nodded, a bit shyly, at the other girl. “What’s your name?” “Jennie Kim…” The girl smiles back at her, “Well, Jennie-ssi I can show you around to your classes if you’d like?” And Jennie can’t help but smile as she nods, “I’d love that…” Jisoo had beamed back at her, saying the sentence that changed her from that moment on, “You should smile more, you’re really pretty when you smile!” It’s like a switch is flipped because that was the moment, she stopped trying to be tough all the time. That was the moment she started doing what she liked to do and stopped caring about what others said about her. It was a pivotal switch in her life and it only makes sense that it would be the switch to remember everything.

 

Now, she’s back in the cells, looking up at Jisoo with tears welling up, the puddle of water rippling frantically in her turmoil, no longer following her heartbeat but matching her emotions instead. “Jisoo unnie! How could I have forgotten you? You of all the people, I’m so sorry!!” And Jisoo rushes to hug her because she knows Jennie. Despite how tough she always acted, there was a shy, fragile girl underneath it all, afraid to lose her best friends. “It’s okay, Jennie, it wasn’t your fault okay?” And again, she explains what Dr. Mortimer did, how he was no longer human and that they’d need to kill him in order to live peacefully and Jennie silently agrees, though a bit shocked that they’d have to kill him. She tells her that Lisa remembers her now, and the only person left is Chaeyoung. Jennie tearfully hugs her again before she leaves with promises from Jisoo that she’ll always be near and that they would see each other again. “I know this is a lot to take in, but you’re strong, even stronger when you are with the three of us. We have new friends, new people we need to protect and fight for, so I have no doubt we can get through this, yeah?” Jisoo says with a smile and Jennie, though still worried, nods in agreement. She’d do anything to protect the three of them and now her new friends, asleep around her.

 

At that, Jisoo smiles reassuringly to Jennie as she begins to fade away and Jennie returns it, though there’s worry still wrapped up in it. “Believe in me and believe in yourself.” Is the final thing Jennie hears before Jisoo disappears completely, and Jennie with so many emotions welling up in her, cries in relief, sadness, worry, and happiness until she finds herself asleep again.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

Chaeyoung wakes with a start, unsure of what had woken her as she looks around frantically. She doesn’t see anything but somehow, she just _knows_ that someone is there. Timidly, she calls out “W-who’s there?” and her voice bounces off the cell walls leaving nothing but an echo. She frowns, just about to lay down in her small patch of grass and meadow flowers again when she sees it, out the corner of her eye. She turns and she knows with just one look that it’s another fairy. She can feel it as her flowers shift toward her, protective in her distress. She’s seen her in her dreams before, black hair, wings and dress with little diamond stars toward the bottom of her dress, white button up shirt underneath and deep endless black eyes with stars throughout them. Except now she’s standing in front of Jungkook’s cell. She’s smiling at Chaeyoung, gentle and happy.

 

“Impressive, Chaeyoung-ah. You can already feel other fae...” Chaeyoung doesn’t really know how to respond to that, so she frowns, asking instead, “W-who are you?” The woman frowns a bit, shaking her head as she mumbles “Always getting ahead of myself, hm?” In the blink of an eye, she’s in Chaeyoung’s cell and she scurries back, her grass and flowers following her. “Don’t be afraid. I only want you to remember me, Rosie…” And Chaeyoung gasps, because it’s a nickname only one person would call her, except, she can’t remember who that person was. “H-how do you know that name?” The woman smiles again, “Because I was the one to give it to you, silly.” She steps forward again, and somehow, she can feel that the woman won’t hurt her, so she stays still as the woman finally sinks down so that they are eye level. Her smile is still kind and gentle as she says, “How about I help you remember, hm, Rosie?” And gently pokes her in the head, forcing her into a vision of the past.

 

She’s back in middle school, clutching her book bag tightly as she tries to fade into the wall. Jennie was running a little late to their unofficial official meeting place before class, so she was standing alone as her fellow classmates passed her, some trying to catch her eye but always failing. She’s just about to give up hope and go on to class when someone tapes her on the shoulder. She turns with a start, only to see a girl with long black hair and a bright smile that seems so familiar but Chaeyoung can’t put her finger on why exactly it’s familiar. “Rosie~! You thought I wouldn’t come, huh? Sorry for the wait!” She feels a smile stretch across her lips and, like an out of body experience, Chaeyoung hears herself say, “Unnie! Finally, I thought I’d have to go to class alone!” The older girl laughs and slings an arm around her shoulders, “Well let’s go then. Jennie’s feeling a bit sick, so she won’t be able to make it to school today.” Chaeyoung makes a noise of understanding as the two of them start to walk to class. The whole time, Chaeyoung is racking her brain, trying to figure out where she knows this girl from.

 

The vision changes again, and she remembers it’s the day of prom in middle school. She had decided to go with Jennie, Lisa and- maybe the girl from before but Chaeyoung can’t really remember. She’s waiting for someone to come do her makeup. She remembers stressing about how to do it, though someone offered to do it for her, but she can’t remember which one of the three girls it was. Her questions are somewhat answered when there’s a knock on her bedroom door and in comes the girl from before, smiling widely and waving at her. “Hey, Rosie~! Let’s get you started, yeah?” She feels herself smile widely as she nods, “Thanks, unnie!” She waves it away with a smile and gets right on it. “Y’know you look so pretty, you could be an Idol!” She says as she steps back and admires her work, Chaeyoung blushes deeply, “You’re just exaggerating now, unnie!” She said embarrassedly but the older girl protests, “No, really! You can sing really well, and you are super pretty! I think you could make it, Rosie!” And Chaeyoung remembers that this was the moment that she started believing her dreams of becoming an idol were more plausible. It was a big, important shift in her life, yet she still can’t quite place who this woman is.

 

Abruptly, the vision changes, and its her first day in elementary school. She was still so shy back then, hanging to the wall, clutching her pink lunchbox and red book bag. She’d been alone for classes, none of the kids wanting to talk to her or play with her. That is until recess, when Chaeyoung found herself under a tree, looking out at the other kids playing tag and all kinds of things. She was so busy staring that she didn’t notice the older girl step up to her until she was tapping her on the shoulder. Surprised and still so shy, Chaeyoung had turned red in embarrassment as she squeaked. “Sorry for scaring you!” The girl had all but yelled, genuinely apologetic, as she looked back at her with wide eyes. She was a bit taller than her, black hair tied back into two pigtails and a bright smile on her face. “Do you have anyone to play with?” Chaeyoung had shook her head and the girl frowned a bit before she said, “Well, you can play with me! My name’s Kim Jisoo, what’s yours?” “P-park Chaeyoung...” She had mumbled, still shy and unsure, but wanting someone to talk to and play with. From there the two of them had played on the swings, down the slide, even playing their own little game of tag and Chaeyoung was so happy that she was red in the face. It was when they were resting under the tree where they met did Jisoo abruptly tell her that “You’re really pretty! Red like a rose…Rosie~! I’ll call you Rosie~!” And Chaeyoung remembers turning redder, though she was so happy that she’d made a friend despite how quiet she was and that she’d gotten a nickname from her new friend.

 

And maybe it’s because that was the moment where the nickname cemented itself into Chaeyoung’s life or maybe it’s because she was the only person who would call her that and understand the meaning behind it, that had her remembering everything. Once again, like a switch, all the memories came flooding back as she found herself in the cell again. Jisoo was kneeling in front of her and Chaeyoung couldn’t stop the tears welling up as she remembers and all but tackles her into a hug. “Jisoo unnie!!” And Jisoo had laughed, though she was getting misty eyed herself as she returned the hug, “Hi, Rosie.” Chaeyoung couldn’t help but cry as she felt like she wasn’t a good best friend if she couldn’t even remember one of her own but Jisoo was quick to tell her that wasn’t the case. Once she was calm enough again, Jisoo gently explains what Dr. Mortimer had done to make her forget. “But- why is a bad thing for Dr. Mortimer if we remember you?” Jisoo had frowned at that, “If you guys didn’t know it was me that he was using then even if you all escaped, I would be stuck here with him because you wouldn’t put up a fight for me if you didn’t remember who I was. He would use my powers against you, and I could do nothing but watch…” She trails off, the multiple possible ways it could’ve went had she not intervened flashing through her mind abruptly. She shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts before she continues, “We’re still not in the clear yet, even if you now know who I am. He could still try to use me as bait, but I have a plan in motion as we speak, and I need you to be the strongest you can be when time comes for our escape and for the death of Dr. Mortimer.” Chaeyoung nods intently, looking more and more determined to help Jisoo and everyone else. “I’ll do my best unnie!” Jisoo can’t help but smile as she hugs Chaeyoung close again. “Never forget, Rosie, that I am on your side…” She whispers, and it’s the last thing Chaeyoung hears before she’s drifting off to sleep again.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

Seconds after Jisoo leaves Chaeyoung, the three girls awaken from sleep, finding everything had been a dream, but knowing, somehow, that the Jisoo in their dreams had been real. Especially when they’ve been told the same thing by her, though the conversations were a bit different. With their promises to get stronger and to help protect their makeshift little family, the girls look at one another and nod, determined, before they slip back into sleep. The cells are completely silent and in the corner of darkness, Jisoo stands with a smile on her face, watching the interaction occur before phasing back to the basement, Dr. Mortimer still asleep overhead. She might not be truly free now, but things were moving in the right direction and the man above her now, will soon enough be beneath her.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 


	16. January 20, 2017 – Today's The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day they've been waiting for. Will everything go to plan? Will they finally get to go home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that I'm bad at writing fight scenes lol but either way I hope it's not too bad.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

 **Current Date:** _January 20, 2017_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

Today’s the day. Ho-sung can’t help but feel like he’s walking on cloud nine when he hears those words from Jisoo. Phase 2 starts today, and all of Ho-sung’s work will finally be brought to the light. He’s so excited that he can barely stay still on his normal perch above the city, but he has to remain calm if any of this is to work. They have to do it exactly how it was planned or else, they’ll be caught.

 

Dr. Mortimer normally comes to check on his experiments twice a day, one in the morning and one at night. No one knows where the older chemist goes when he’s not checking on them, but Ho-sung has been tasked to find out. This is the final piece needed, in order to know just how much time, they have until the chemist gets back so they can escape and still have time to set up the battle against Dr. Mortimer. The clock strikes 12 pm and on time, Dr. Mortimer steps out of the abandoned asylum, getting in his car and driving away. Ho-sung takes off, above the clouds and making sure to stay out of sight as he follows along. It’s difficult to see between all the clouds but they make excellent coverage of Ho-sung in the sky. Ho-sung follows along closely and what he sees makes him almost fall through the clouds in shock. Dr. Mortimer, a man wanted by the government, has another chemist job, 30 minutes away from the abandoned asylum.

 

Ho-sung can’t really identify what he’s feeling right then as he floats there above the clouds, but he quickly realizes that he’s mostly hurt and angry. Who could hire a man wanted by the government? He must be using a different name and doing something to warp these people’s view of him. He’s hurt that Dr. Mortimer, the man he used to shadow and, despite not feeling comfortable around him, wanted to do the same thing he did and looked up to him in that sense, was off living the life he wanted while all of them were locked away. It was always his dream to be a chemist and because of that, he feels so angry, hurt and jealous floating there above the clouds. For the moment, he pushes his own emotions down to assess the situation with the shake of his head. He knows he has to get closer but it’s daytime and he’ll be spotted quiet easily. So, he sighs and resigns himself to waiting as he relays everything he's found to Jisoo.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

“Today’s the day guys!” Namjoon cheers with a bright, dimpled smile making Jin smile softly at him and everyone else beam back at him in excitement. “Hell yeah!” Taehyung yells with a bright boxy grin, practically vibrating in place. “I hope everything goes well…” Chaeyoung says, biting her lip in worry. “It’ll be okay, unnie! We just have to follow what Ho-sung oppa and Jisoo unnie said.” Lisa states cheerily, unaware of everyone but Jennie, Chaeyoung and Jin’s confused faces. “Who’s Jisoo?” Lisa’s eyes widened, remembering now that, the others still didn’t know about Jisoo.

 

Jin takes one look at the girls’ panicked faces and steps up to explain. “Jisoo is…my little sister. I only told Joonie but- Dr. Mortimer…he kidnapped my little sister.” He pauses as gasps of disbelief come from everyone but Chaeyoung, Jennie and Lisa. “I didn’t tell you guys because I was unsure of what her plan was up until a couple days ago when she visited me in my dreams. He turned her into an ethereal fairy so she can see all the possibilities that make up the past, present & future and she wanted to help me and all of you escape this mad man once and for all. We are following Ho-sung and my sister’s plan in order to get out of here. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all sooner, but I didn’t want that to be the thing that hurt our chances of getting out of here.”

 

There’s a moment of silence before Jungkook speaks up, hesitantly, “You- you said she visited you in your dreams, right hyung?” Jin nods, a bit confused at the unexpected question. “W-was she uh, pale with black hair, black wings, black eyes with stars in them and wearing a white button up under a black dress with stars at the bottom?” Jin stares in open mouthed shock at the younger boy, unsure of how he even knows what his sister looks like, before nodding dumbly “H-how did you know that Kook-ah?” Jungkook rubs at the back of his neck as he explains, “Ah, well, I had a dream some time ago. She was just standing there, and she said ‘Our time will come soon. The sky will be our savior.’ I was so confused that I never brought it up.” And then, like a switch, everyone seemed to recall seeing the same thing in their own dreams that night and Jin can’t help but laugh. “Well, look at that. You all met my sister before I even told you what was going on. I think it’s safe to say that me telling you all her identity now would cause no harm.” They laugh along and Lisa adds, “Of course, unnie would plan everything out!” And Jin nods with a little smile, “She’s still the same, yeah?” And the girls nod along with little smiles of their own.

 

“So, Kook-ah. Tell me again how we’re supposed to do this?” Namjoon asks, a little bit of nervousness in his voice that no one mentions. Jungkook just smiles reassuringly and explains everything again. Namjoon’s still a bit on edge, nervousness and worry welling up in him at the thought of all of this failing but Jungkook gently runs through the plan again and Jin tries shifting as close as possible to him. No one really mentions it, knowing that Namjoon needs the comfort to calm down. Though, there’s nervousness just under the surface of everyone, they trust that Jisoo and Ho-sung’s plan will help them all be free. Namjoon, on the other hand, still worries about the ‘what if’s’.

 

“Joonie?” Jin suddenly calls, after Jungkook has finished running through the plan again, making the werewolf look up with a start. “Yeah, hyung?” Everyone tries to shift their attention elsewhere to give the two of them more privacy as Jin continues. “When we get out of here, I want you to promise me something…” Namjoon looks a bit more worried but Jin continues, “I want to hear those words. You know what I mean…” And it takes a minute, but Namjoon gets it. He understands instantly what Jin is trying to do with telling him this and he can’t help that it’s working. He wants to tell Jin those words with all his heart and that is giving him the confidence to get the hell out of here, even despite his original worry about Dr. Mortimer catching them before they’re in position. He feels all his nerves float away and with a little smile he says, “I promise you, hyung.” And Jin’s smile is all the reward he needs to push the nerves back almost completely.

 

It’s moments later when Jungkook hears the soft, “Now” from Ho-sung bounce around his head. “Now!” He immediately relays and he and Hoseok let loose on the iron bars, Jungkook with his fire breath and Hoseok with his hands engulfed in flames. It takes seconds for the bars to melt then Yoongi and Jennie are cooling the hot bars down, Jennie creating water for Yoongi to freeze on the bars then melting it away. Jungkook and Hoseok slip out of their cells, starting on Namjoon and Jin’s next. Namjoon’s their strength and Jin their scout. They make quick work of the bars just like they did their own, working quickly until everyone is free. All of their hearts are pounding in their chest, but they push on. Namjoon breaks down the door easily after Jin makes sure no one’s around.

 

They rush out of the room into the hallways, Lisa using her vines to crush the cameras Dr. Mortimer has up before they can be seen escaping. The place would’ve been a maze had Ho-sung not given them the right way to go, so it takes only a minute for everyone to get outside, the light of the afternoon blinding them after being inside a dark building for so long. Once outside, Taehyung, Jungkook, Geumhyuk and Hoseok transform into their respective mythical creatures. Jungkook tries not to get too big, knowing people can still see him, especially being a dragon as black as night. They fly to the roof, perched and waiting for Dr. Mortimer’s return. Lisa fades into her vines, looking like she’s made up of vines herself attached to the wall. Chaeyoung fades into the grass, the only sign of her the meadow flowers near Lisa’s vines. Jennie does the same, turning into a small puddle near Chaeyoung’s flowers. Jimin turns into a white fox with only one tail, scurrying quickly into a nearby bush to join the flank and Yoongi turns invisible, fading into the wall next to the bush Jimin is hiding in. Namjoon rushes to the side of the building next to Yoongi but closer to Jin who stands boldly in front of the wall where Namjoon’s cell was. He’s transformed, mimicking how his sister looks now but without the wings and the pitched black eyes. “He’s coming.” They all hear Ho-sung’s voice echo in their heads by Jungkook and with a deep breathe, they wait.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

‘Master you are needed at the facilities.’ Jisoo sends to Dr. Mortimer’s head, making sure there’s no emotion in her voice as she does. She sees him moving, leaving the other chemist job with the excuse of an emergency at home before getting in his car and speeding over to the facilities. She’s currently standing on the roof of a building not too far from the abandoned mental facility with Ho-sung where they can see everything. They see Hoseok, the phoenix, Geumhyuk, the thunderbird, Taehyung, the wyvern, and Jungkook, the dragon, perched just out of sight on the roof below them. They can even see Namjoon, waiting on the side of the building. She lets out a little breath, hoping and praying that everything goes well. She knows, that though they have a better chance now and she can see all the outcomes, she doesn’t know which outcome is to come true. They watch as finally, he pulls his car into the parking lot and steps out, seeing Jin pretending to be her standing there. She takes another deep breath and takes over.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

“Master, come, this wall has been tampered with.” Jin can feel his mouth moving and words coming out but it’s not his voice nor is he saying anything. When Jisoo first explained she could talk through him, not only because he was another fairy but also her brother, Jin was kind of skeptical, though would you blame him? He turns, miming to the wall behind him where Namjoon almost accidentally burst through the wall. Dr. Mortimer looks a bit confused, maybe even irritated that this is what the emergency was, though he seems to understand his creations could escape if the wall was not fixed, unaware of what was truly happening. He steps up to the wall, inspecting it with a hum. Jin steps out of the way and behind him, getting poised and ready to trap him in a barrier of light when right at the last second, Dr. Mortimer jumps out of the way, surprising Jin and everyone else, though they try not to show it.

 

“Who are you?!” He demands and Jin knows it’s time to reveal himself. So, he lets the disguise fade, showing his true appearance, shining blonde hair, pink translucent fairy wings and all. “Hello, Dr. Mortimer. Remember me?” Jin smirks at the look of shock on his face. He knows that Dr. Mortimer isn’t prepared for how strong they are and doesn’t know that Ho-sung tampered with the chemicals injected into them. And, he thinks it’s one on one, when Jin has 12 other people with him, waiting. The first part of their plan may have failed but, Jin had hope they could do this still.

 

“My fae! At my side now!” He yells and Jisoo has no choice but to make an appearance, standing in front of him with a blank expression. “Yes, master.” Jin, makes a show of pretending it’s the first time he’s seen his sister, “J-Jisoo? Wh- what have you done to her?!” He yells and Dr. Mortimer falls for it, thinking he has the upper hand. “My advantage, hm, do you like? My greatest creation!” Jin’s wings buzz in real anger at the way he talks about his sister, but he ignores it, “Jisoo, wake up!! It’s me, Seokjin your brother!” Dr. Mortimer scoffs, “That won’t work. She’s under my control now. Nothing you say or do will bring her back!” He laughs menacingly and Jin grits his teeth.

 

But he stops and shakes his head, letting the anger float away from a moment and remembers the plan. He closes his eyes and when he opens them his pupils are gone, leaving a glowing blue and purple behind. “Then we’ll make her wake up.” He says, floating off the ground, the signal for Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin, and Taehyung to come out. Namjoon roars as he comes out of hiding, already in his werewolf form. Jimin and Taehyung both roar as they come out of hiding as well, Jimin in nine-tailed fox form, just a bit bigger than a horse and Taehyung in wyvern form flying menacingly above with Jin floating in the middle and Namjoon almost the same size of Jimin on the ground beside Yoongi who’s standing under Jin with water floating around him and a glare set in place, his scales glinting in the sun.

 

Dr. Mortimer is thrown off again, but he still seems confident he won’t lose no matter what they throw at him. Jin lets out a yell as he throws light, blinding the chemist as Taehyung flies forward to scoop up Jisoo with his mouth, bringing her back behind Jimin’s defensive stance, his nine tails wiping around agitated and on guard. Namjoon charges forward after the light fades, growling as he claws at the chemist. He dodges most of Namjoon’s hits, only being scratched once on the cheek, deep enough for blood to spill out of it. Yet, the cut heals almost instantly, making their eyes widen. Being told it would happen and seeing it in real life was two completely different things as they watched the cut heal with no scar or any trace left behind. Jin who had been keeping up the act with Jisoo, starts trying to get her to ‘wake up’ again.

 

Though, Dr. Mortimer laughs, “You can’t beat me.” He boasts, grin wide and evil, “I can’t be killed as I am immortal! So why don’t you get back into your cells and be good little experiments, hm?” He launches for Jisoo but Jimin whacks him away with strong swipe of his paw, knocking he older chemist back to where he was with a growl of “Stay away!” His voice coming out deeper and more terrifying. Taehyung looks back at Yoongi and nods. He doesn’t hesitate to close his eyes and concentrate on happy thoughts, thoughts of Hoseok, his makeshift little family and finally going home. In the blink of an eye it’s raining and Geumhyuk easily starts to bring darker clouds to the sky, the lightening lurking just above the clouds, waiting for the command to strike.

 

Dr. Mortimer, though confused by the sudden rain, doesn’t pay it much attention, instead calling for Jisoo again, angrily. “AT MY SIDE, FAE.” And blankly, Jisoo turns to look at him, and everything is quiet except for the howling rain and the crack of thunder every so often. Then suddenly a quiet, “…no.” echoes within Dr. Mortimer’s ears and he furrows his brows, taken aback. “What did you just say?!” Jisoo slips out of Jin’s hold and he lets her, as she walks to stand in front of them. “I said no.” She repeats firmly before she looks up at the sky, and a quiet “now, Jungkook” has the dragon flying off the roof in an instant, landing with a thud next to Jisoo, his form much bigger than Jimin now as he forms a wall between Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin, Yoongi and Dr. Mortimer. “W-wha-what? How- how did this happen? What did you do to my creations?!” Jisoo doesn’t speak right away, just looks up at him and smiles with malicious intent. “You will feel the pain we felt all this time, tonight, Lee Seong-Jae, mark my words.” His eyes widen at his true name leaving her lips, feeling backed into a corner but not giving up hope, even when the phoenix and thunderbird swoop down off the roof, the unsuspecting puddle, flowers and vines become three fairies. Jungkook shrinks a bit to take his place in line with everyone else, determination the only thing on their faces as they stand ready to fight. Lastly, Ho-sung, floats down gracefully to stand next to Jisoo, who’s standing slightly in front of the line, head held high despite the fear that the older chemist could turn him to stone at any moment. His chosen are here, Jungkook and Geumhyuk, and he’d fight for them until the very end, the fear of being turned to stone practically nothing with his need to protect so fierce.

 

And there they stand, all 13 experiments ready to fight for their lives.

 

‘Let’s wreak havoc, yeah?’ Ho-sung’s voice echoes through all of their heads with a smirk, eyes never leaving Dr. Mortimer’s. There’s a solid nod from everyone before they rush forward, two or three at a time, punching and throwing their powers at the older chemist, though Taehyung and Geumhyuk miss their lightening strikes on purpose, luring Dr. Mortimer into a false sense of confidence. The fight for what feels like hours but really, it’s only been one and when everyone is panting, even Dr. Mortimer, the two sides standing tense but resting before the next strike when Dr. Mortimer laughs loudly and menacingly, “You think you can beat me? An immortal? I warned you that nothing you do could stop me, yet you defy me still!” Jisoo smirks then, letting out her bell-like laugh. “Oh, he doesn’t know, hm?” She’s speaking to Ho-sung, but it’s meant for Dr. Mortimer to hear, making the older chemist confused. Ho-sung smirks back at her with a gruff affirmative sound. She smiles wider, like she’s holding back a laugh as she lets her wings bring her up to rest on Jimin’s furry shoulder. “Fall back.” She whispers before floating over to land on Taehyung’s scaled back. Jimin scoops up the girls with a big paw, placing them on his back, Hoseok gets Yoongi onto his back and Namjoon puts Jin onto his back as they move a safe distance away. Jin puts up a barrier of light around them as they finish their part of the plan and Jungkook sits in front of the barrier, serving as another wall, knowing he’s resistant to lightening.

 

And now, Jisoo sits atop Taehyung’s back as he flies above the ground, Geumhyuk and Ho-sung flying right next to them. Jisoo projects her voice through the howling thunderstorm, pushing her soaked hair back out of her face as she glares down at Dr. Mortimer. “Did you really believe that nothing could stop you?” She points at him, and on queue, with a loud crack of thunder from Geumhyuk’s wings, lightening strikes Dr. Mortimer head on while Taehyung keeps the thunder continuously flowing through his veins. Though, because the man was resistant to everything at one point, he doesn’t disintegrate immediately, instead he screams in pain, his skin slowly burning away. “H-h-h-h-ow a-are y-y-y-you d-d-doing th-th-this?!?!” He tries to talk through the pain and Jisoo smiles sweetly at him as she says, “Aww, does it hurt? Too bad~!” She finishes condescendingly as Ho-sung steps forward with a huff. ‘Let’s end this.’

 

She smiles genuinely back at him before turning to glare at Dr. Mortimer again as his clothes start to rip and his skin starts blacking. “Right. I told you, Lee Seong-Jae, that you would feel the pain you inflected on these innocent people and myself. This is not even half of what all of us went through, but, it is a rather…slow and…painful…way to go, hm?” She pauses and continues speaking in his head, ‘And our little secret, but maybe you should’ve paid more attention to your dreams.’ His eyes widen even more through his pain as he goes back to the dream, he knows she’s talking about. It doesn’t take long after that for Dr. Mortimer to go into cardiac arrest, his body fried to a crisp, leaving nothing but burnt flesh. Jisoo quickly moves his body into the abandoned building and Jungkook promptly sets it on fire, leaving his body on the inside.

 

Everyone, except Ho-sung, changes to a passable human appearance, waiting a bit so Jimin and Namjoon’s extra appendages fade away before they call the police to report the fire. Ho-sung flies off to perch himself on a roof, hidden from view but still able to see everyone and Geumhyuk watches him go with a deep frown. They stand there and watch the flames, even as they hear the sirens coming down the street and even still as the police realize they are the people who went missing, in some cases, so long ago. Frantically, the police and ambulance check for signs of injury on them. It’s like an unspoken promise, that they dutifully watch the fire until Dr. Mortimer’s body is pulled out, still burned to a crisp probably but wrapped in a body bag and hidden from view. Only after the older man’s body is out of view and driving down the street do all of them breakdown. The tension and stress they felt in those cells washing away as Jimin and Jungkook, Hoseok and Yoongi and Namjoon and Jin finally hug each other hard as they all cry tears of relief and the police watch on in confusion at the sudden shift in mood. Taehyung finds himself comforting Geumhyuk and Jisoo hugging the girls, all of them shaking like leaves.

 

Namjoon feels so content and safe, just being in Jin’s arms surrounded by his scent, that he starts nuzzling the older man’s neck, making Jin smile fondly despite his tears.

 

Jimin is clinging to Jungkook so tightly and Jungkook finds himself clinging back onto Jimin. It’s the first time they’ve touched each other outside of Jimin’s dream hopping and it’s so different. Jimin has his head buried into Jungkook’s chest, the younger boy resting his chin on top of Jimin’s head in a familiar pose, yet with a slightly different feeling. They’re both still crying as they hold each other tightly.

 

Taehyung stands with Geumhyuk, the older man shaking and crying in his embrace as Taehyung watches the flames with silent tears of his own running down his face.

 

Lisa, Jennie, Chaeyoung and Jisoo are huddled together, clinging to one another and trembling as they sob in relief. They stand there and cry, the police watching on with pity in their eyes and Ho-sung watches too on his perch with tears of his own running down his gargoyle face.

 

They know they can’t tell them what happened here, though they want to, because their freedom would end before it even began, so they stand there while the firefighters finish putting out the fire and the police try to get them home. They protest at first, but know their families and friends need to know they’re okay and, somewhere out there, they know Ho-sung is hiding.

 

‘Hyung?’ Jungkook reaches out, desperate because he can’t see him anymore. ‘I’m here. Go home, lets meet here as soon as we can, okay?’ Ho-sung answers, but something in his voice gives away that he doesn’t expect the promise to be met. ‘What- hyung-?’ Is all Jungkook could think before Ho-sung starts again, sounding close to crying, ‘I’ll be f-fine. Just- go home, okay?’ Jungkook’s face crumbles at how it sounds like a goodbye, and Jimin holds him tighter. ‘No, hyung, please, Geumhyuk needs you, we all need you! We’ll find a way to help you get back home hyung, just- please don’t run away from us…’ Jungkook can almost see him shaking his head, ‘Jungkook-ah…I’m stuck with this body now and because of that, I can never go home, I k-know that. I’ve- I’ve made peace-‘

 

‘NO YOU HAVEN’T!’ Jisoo’s voice suddenly booms within Jungkook and Ho-sung’s heads. ‘I can help you Ho-sung. We can help you. Just give us a week and we’ll come up with something so you can go back home, alright? We WILL help you, do you hear me? I fought not just to help my brother and the others, but I fought to free you too and I will get you back to a human body if it’s the last thing I do!’ Jisoo’s visibly huffing from her internal speech and the girls cling to her tighter, confused. Jungkook can hear him crying and god does he want to hug him after everything the older man has been through. ‘She’s right hyung. We’re always right here with you.’ Jungkook adds and Ho-sung chokes on a sob but Jungkook can hear the smile in his voice when he says, ‘Okay…okay I’ll hold you to that promise.’

 

And finally, Jisoo and Jungkook relax and smile, Jungkook turning to Jimin in his hold to pull the older man into a well-overdue kiss. Jimin kisses him back with the same passion and when they separate, they whisper promises to meet again soon. There’s no need to find out addresses and trivial things like this, because they are connected in the mind and through dreams. They could always find their way back to the other.

 

Namjoon and Yoongi follow Jungkook’s lead as they pull their significant other close to kiss them. Namjoon feels a whole new sense of home as he kisses Jin, he’s surrounded even more by Jin’s scent and he never wants to leave his embrace. When they separate, Namjoon smiles softly at Jin, saying those words they’ve been holding back for so long. “I love you, Jin hyung…” And Jin feels more tears spring to his eyes as he answers “I love you too, Joonie…” They part reluctantly with Namjoon promising to find Jin as soon as possible.

 

Hoseok had squeaked in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss, thankful that it’s still raining because the sun peaks out through the clouds and the rain pours a little more as Yoongi and Hoseok feel happiness and safety rush through them as they kiss each other gently. When they part, they continue to lean their foreheads together before Yoongi opens his eyes and smiles his wide gummy smile. “Sunshine?” He calls gently and Hoseok opens his eyes with a start, blushing at the new pet name. “Yeah, hyung?” Yoongi lifts his hands to gently cup Hoseok’s face leaning back as he asks shyly, “Is- is it too early to say I love you?” And Hoseok gasps, pulling back a little to look into Yoongi’s eyes, searching for any sign of a lie but, all he finds is love and awe in Yoongi’s gaze. Blinking away his shock, Hoseok finally smiles and rests his hands on Yoongi’s over his cheek, “No, hyung, because I- I love you too…” and Yoongi’s shy smile turns into his wide gummy smile again and the two of them part with promises to find each other as soon as possible.

 

Taehyung separates from Geumhyuk feeling so bad, because the older man was going back to an empty home with no relatives, spouse or friends to come back too. They really were his only friends. But, he promises, nevertheless, to find the older man again and hopefully Ho-sung too so that the older architect wasn’t so lonely.

 

Jisoo also separates from the girls with promises to meet up again as soon as possible as Jisoo joins Jin in one of the many police cars lining the street. From there, everyone is split up, taken back to their homes, though the heavy feeling in their chest that grows the further apart they get never fades.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 


	17. January 27, 2017 – Ho-sung’s Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week back home and Ho-sung is hiding in the shadows, having his doubts. Would anyone really come back to help him? Could they even help him?
> 
> P.S: Just a little warning that mental health/a suicide attempt is mentioned in this chapter but it's nothing too graphic. I also want to mention that mental illness is not something to hate or push away a person over. I am not condoning this behavior nor do I feel this way about mental illnesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, this story is coming to an end and It's a bit sad that it's ending but I do have other things in the works. I get writers block pretty easily so I've been working on about three other stories, going back and forth between them, but hopefully I can get those done and posted soon. Anyway, I'm so glad that people actually enjoy what I write, even though it takes me so long to get passed my writers block. I hope you'll stick around for more BTS story ideas that I have bouncing around my brain! The only chapter left is the epilogue after this so, I'm glad you all stuck around and gave me kudos and love, thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoy the last two chapters of this fic. <3

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

 **Current Date:** _January 27, 2017_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

It’s been a week already and Namjoon had been restless for just about all of it. He’d returned home to see his parents standing there with tears and disbelief in their eyes, until he had smiled with tears of his own as he called to them, being surrounded by his mother’s soft honey scent and his father’s strong cinnamon scent. They knew with his smile and his voice that it was their little boy and all but tackled him as they cried and Namjoon cried with them. Walking into his home had him almost crying as it almost perfectly matched Jin’s scent, with the added honey and cinnamon scents in the air. He’d spent the first day sticking close to home and his parents, catching up and reassuring them that he was really home, alive and well. He told them the story they had all come up with, that they were kidnapped and locked in cells but escaped when the building caught fire, burning their captor with it. It’s part of the truth but it leaves out the tiny detail that they’re no longer human. It worked, though, not having to answer many questions about what happened there.

 

Jackson had come over the next day, getting the shock of his life when Namjoon answered the door. The boy’s shocked face would’ve been hilarious if he hadn’t broken down into tears seconds later, pulling Namjoon into a tight hug, letting Jackson’s sandalwood scent wash over him. He’d learned that his friend was in college and had been for a year now, which was about a year after Namjoon went missing. He’d made new friends, that he excitedly told Namjoon all about and Namjoon in turn told them about the unexpected friends he made during his captivity and everything sort of fell back into place.

 

He confided in Jackson about Jin, the man he loved with all his heart, and though his friend was shocked by the revelation, he didn’t stop supporting him and urging him to go find him. And, Namjoon wishes it was that easy, because the longer he stayed away from Jin the more he thought about what happened. Yes, he loved Jin with all his heart but, he became more and more unsure that Jin actually felt the same or if it was just the time they spent together locked up with superhuman powers that warped their views of love. Jackson would just shake his head every time Namjoon voiced some of his concerns and tell him the same thing over and over: “Just go talk to him, Namjoon-ah.” But, was it really that simple?

 

Namjoon didn’t really know but, it’s been a week and somehow, he steps out his front door and he runs, following his nose.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

When Jimin stepped foot into his home again, he felt like crying and screaming. His parents were nothing but lifeless shells, skinny with dark bags under their eyes. It was so apparent that they had been withering away without Jimin there and he felt so much hatred for Dr. Mortimer at that very moment that he was practically shaking with rage. Yet, when his mother opened the door and saw Jimin standing there with the police officer, he saw the light come back into her dull eyes, he saw the many emotions that ran through them before she yelled frantically for his father, with tears welling up. In less than a minute, his wife’s urgent tone got him to the door in seconds staring at his only child like he’d seen a ghost, before they broke down and Jimin could do nothing but hug them tightly as they sobbed in relief and joy. Jimin couldn’t hold back his own tears if he wanted too as he whispered to them that he loved them, missed them, and that he was there to stay. The police officer that had brought him was also moved to tears at the scene and ended up sitting in his police car until Jimin was safely back inside his home, his mother practically attached to him, though he didn’t mind at all.

 

He told them the story they came up with, explaining away his brightly colored hair, when his father asked, as something their captor did to him while they were unconscious, which wasn’t wrong. That night he helped his mother in the kitchen make dinner, something he used to do all the time with her while his dad sat at the table and watched them, joining in whenever he can. His mother made his favorite meal and as they sat around the table, he could see the glow coming back to his parents’ skin, the light back in their eyes and smiles back on their faces. It would take a while, to fix the damage that had been done by his kidnapping, but he was ready to start. That night he tried to visit Jungkook in his dreams but, it seemed that Jungkook either wasn’t dreaming or wasn’t asleep. It worried him but he knew the younger boy must be tired, so he tried not to think too much of it. Instead he found himself in Taehyung’s dreams, running around and laughing together in a field of purple and blue flowers.

 

The next day found Jimin telling his parents about the friends he made unexpectedly while they were locked up together and his parents listened on with smiles, happy that there was at least someone to help Jimin through the tough situation he’d been placed in. Though, there was a question on the tip of his tongue and even though he shouldn’t want to know, he really does.

 

It takes him a couple more days but he finally caves, after not being able to dream hop into Jungkook’s dreams his anxieties pop up again and he wonders. His mom was making breakfast as he sat at the table behind her, his father gone to work for the morning, when he finally asked the question. “Whatever happened to Dae-Hyun, Eomma?” His mother had stopped stirring the food abruptly at the question, before she sighed and continued stirring. She takes a deep breath, “The day after you went m-missing, he banged desperately on our door, yelling out apologies about something even before I opened the door but after I told him you were…missing- he- he accused me of lying to stop him from talking to you and swore that we were hiding you from him. He’d come by to bang on the door and demand to see you the first two weeks but after that I think he finally realized you were actually missing because he stopped. We haven’t heard from him since that last time. But- honey, you- you don’t still-“ She couldn’t even finish the last sentence but Jimin already knew what she was asking, “No, eomma, I don’t have feelings for him anymore. I- I didn’t get to tell you what happened but-“ He pauses, taking a breath before continuing, “He invited me to a party and I watched him cheat on me with a girl…” His face was blank as he relayed what happened to his mother, but he found it didn’t hurt as much anymore to talk about it.

 

After he confessed to Jungkook about what happened, he felt like he was slowly but surely removing Dae-Hyun from his heart altogether and letting Jungkook fill not only his heart, but his soul. He was brought out of his thoughts by his mother wrapping her still slightly thin arms around him into a hug, rocking him back and forth gently as she said, “Oh, honey…I’m so sorry…” But, Jimin shakes his head, lightly grabbing both of his mother’s hands “It’s okay. I think if he hadn’t cheated on me, I’d have never met the amazing people I did locked up in that place. We were scared but we were stronger together. I hate that we had to go through that, but I’m so happy that I got to meet them and be friends with them.” He can’t see it, but he just knows his mother is smiling, even as her tears drop into his red hair. “You are always able to see the good in things and I’m so happy you haven’t changed, honey…” And Jimin can’t help but smile too as he quietly rocks with his mother, before she lets go and the two of them have breakfast, laughing and catching up together like they always used to do.

 

It was one day before it would be a full week since they had escaped when there was banging on the door. It took one fearful look from his mother to know it was Dae-Hyun. With a sigh, he shakes his head and says, “I’ll handle it.” His mother starts to protest but Jimin shakes his head again, “No, I have to do this, Eomma. He won’t leave us alone until I tell him I’m not giving him another chance.” And, she understands, though she wishes it didn’t have to come to this when Jimin was just getting used to being home again. The banging gets louder and Jimin heaves an irritated sigh before he yanks the door open. “Stop it!” He growls out as he opens the door, making Dae-Hyun freeze. The boy still looks the same, dyed blonde hair and height still half a head taller than Jimin. Dae-Hyun is surprised both to see Jimin’s new look and to see Jimin at all. “What do you want, Dae-Hyun?” Jimin glares, the anger he felt that day watching him kiss and touch a random girl, coursing back through him.

 

It takes him a moment but he finally answers, “I- I just wanted to talk to you and tell you that I’m sor-“ but Jimin cuts him off with a roar, “Oh, you’re sorry?! Sorry doesn’t change the face that you cheated on me right in front of my face, Dae-hyun! Sorry doesn’t change the fact that you’ve harassed my parents most of the time I had been kidnapped! And sorry doesn’t change the fact that you broke my heart! It was because of you that I was so angry and torn up that I couldn’t go home that night!” He screams in Dae-hyun’s face, before he kind of deflates, the anger surging out of him and leaving nothing but exhaustion. “I’m too exhausted to deal with your excuses, just please, leave me and my family alone. I don’t have feelings for you anymore and I never will. We’re done and I never want to see you again.” And, Jimin closes the door on any complaints Dae-hyun had before moving back to the living room to lay his head in his mother’s lap. She gently runs her fingers through his hair and whispers “You did the right thing, honey.” As his eyes slip close and he falls asleep, all the exhaustion from the pent up stress finally hitting him.

 

He opens his eyes to a familiar rooftop in Seoul and as he looks to the edge, Jungkook is sitting in front of it, legs crossed in front of him as he watches the sunset. “Baby?” Jimin calls, and Jungkook turns with a start, locking eyes with Jimin before, Jungkook’s eyes glisten in the sunlight and he’s running toward him with a loud, relieved “Hyung!” and Jimin meets him in an embrace as he cries, whispering that he’s here, that everything’s okay. And, as soon as Jungkook calms down, Jimin’s gently caressing his face when his eyes start to feel heavy. “Tomorrow, hyung…let’s meet at the place that started it all.” Jungkook says, knowing this means Jimin is waking up and is going to leave his dream soon, Jimin nods drowsily with a little sleepy smile. “Tomorrow, Jungkookie…” He confirms as his eyes finally slip close and he wakes to his mother shaking him. “Jimin, honey, it’s time for dinner.” And, Jimin can’t be too mad that dinnertime cut his and Jungkook’s dream reunion short, because it means his parents are getting back to a healthy weight and are losing the dark, heavy bags under their eyes.

 

And when the day finally arrives, one week from their escape exactly, Jimin announces that he’s going to visit his friends and his parents agree that he should get out the house for a bit, though they’d rather keep him at home and in their sights, safe. So, with his heart beating out of his chest and his insecurities pushed back for the moment, Jimin makes his way to the place where everything started, with a little smile on his lips.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

When Yoongi first stepped up to his home with a police officer in tow, he was scared. He was scared that his parents didn’t even miss him, scared that he was a burden lifted off their shoulders when he was kidnapped. Scared that they didn’t even want him home. He stood behind the police officer as she knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open the door. He heard footsteps and just from the weight of them, he knew they were his father’s footsteps. He was practically trembling when his father finally opened the door, not looking up even when the police officer starts to explain what’s going on. But, before she can even get to who he is, he hears his mother’s voice, tentative and filled with disbelief, “Yoongi?” And, Yoongi slowly lifts his head, locking eyes with his mother and he knows she can see it, the fear swimming in them, the need to be welcomed back, to not be a burden anymore. He hears his father gasp and watches as his mother’s lips starts to tremble and then he’s being embraced by two warm sets of arms, tears rolling down both of their faces. “You’re home, son, you’re really home!” He father keeps repeating and he feels hope well up in his stomach. Yoongi doesn’t really know how to react from the sudden affection but he awkwardly wraps his arms around them as they cry.

 

They finally part, ushering Yoongi into the house with teary smiles and Yoongi’s a bit perplexed, if he's honest. “I’m so glad you’re okay, sweetheart!” His mother says and she sounds so warm that tears spring to his eyes, but he blinks them away to ask carefully, “You- you cared…about me?” His parents’ face sort of crumple at that, knowing exactly what Yoongi means. “Of course, we do! I- I know that we didn’t show it very well before, but we just wanted you to be strong. We thought that- that the anxiety and panic attacks would go away with time but- they never really did and we’re so sorry sweetheart…We never meant to make you feel like we didn’t care…” His mother explains and Yoongi wants to cry, because everything hurts. “I- I wasn’t a b-burden?” They look surprised and hurt and Yoongi can’t meet their eyes anymore, “A burden? What, sweetheart, you could never be a burden!!” His mother exclaims before his fathers picks right up, “Son, your eomma is right. You could and would never be a burden to us, understand? We love you and want what’s best for you. We thought that tough love would rid you of the anxiety and panic attacks, but it made everything worse and we realized all of this when you went missing.” His mother nods, continuing, “We looked at our behavior and the signs, thinking maybe you had run away from home because of us and it tore us apart to think about. That we might’ve driven away our own son because we thought we were doing what was right…but it was just hurting you…this whole time we were just making it worst…!” His mother ends on a wail, fresh tears springing to her eyes and Yoongi rushes over to her before he can even think. He doesn’t register that there are even tears rolling down his own cheeks as his mother cries and his father holds them both. He feels so happy, so loved as he’s held by his parents and he can’t help but feel like things were looking up, finally. He knew it would take time to really fix their relationship, but he knew now that he was loved, despite how his parents showed it before.

 

That night it rains, even as Yoongi sleeps.

 

They spent the week together and Yoongi was rarely in his room, something he never would’ve thought would happen once returning. He ate meals, caught up and just laughed with them. He told them about the unexpected friends he made and about Hoseok. “So, you like this boy a lot?” His father had asked, a happy twinkle in his eye that his son was okay and happy. Yoongi nods, a little fond smile on his face when he thinks about Hoseok. “He’s amazing, appa. He’s so caring, nice and has the prettiest smile…he’s brighter than the sun.” His mother watches with a fond smile of her own as she says with a giggle, “Well, I’ll wear my sunglasses when we meet him then?” Yoongi had chuckled, rain pouring outside as he jokes back, “That might not be enough, can’t look at the sun for too long even with sunglasses, hm?” And they all laugh, conversations flowing and their relationship slowly mending.

 

It rains all week and sometimes, Yoongi sees the sun peak out, making sun showers and he knows that his very own sun is happy, somewhere out there. And, even as he steps out the house, exactly one week from their escape, it’s raining while the sun is out and Yoongi can’t help but be even more excited as he makes his way to the place where everything started, with his gummy smile in place.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

Coming home for Jungkook was like laying in a cool bed, exhausted after you’ve cried your heart out. His parents had cried so hard when he opened the door and his brother had sped home from work at the news that his baby brother was home. He met them all with a tearful smile and his arms wide open, feeling so happy to be in their embraces. He’d been welcomed back with open arms, despite how the frail looking boy he used to be was no longer him. They never questioned the new muscle and height he put on and Jungkook was grateful that no one asked, because he didn’t have an answer that wouldn’t be his one-way ticket to a government testing facility. That night they caught up and his mother happily made his favorites for dinner, like Jungkook had never been kidnapped and he almost felt overwhelmed.

 

He told them about the friends he made, despite the bad situation and his parents told him about what happened while he was gone. They told him what happened to his bullies, Seo-yeon, Chang-min and Jae. Apparently, they’d returned home the day he went missing with bleeding heads and minor concussions, having to stay in the hospital until they were deemed healed, but Seo-yeon had seen what hit them before she impacted with the wall: tall, grey stone-like skin, big bat-like wings and a goblin-like face. She’d seen Ho-sung and told her parents and the police, but they didn’t believe her and deemed her mentally unstable as she continued to believe in what she saw.

 

Jungkook had froze upon hearing that his old bully had seen Ho-sung, which meant the older man hadn’t cared if he was seen or not, he just wanted to protect him. It warmed his heart, that yet again, Ho-sung had always been looking out for him. He also learned that Jae and Chang-min had quickly distanced themselves from Seo-yeon but were struggling to gain friends still because of their past as bullies and their friendship with Seo-yeon, even in college. Though, he just kind of shakes his head after his parents explain, muttering a quiet “What a shame…” as he wonders about how ironic the situation is. He’d been bullied for being different and outcasted, now in a turn of events, they had become the outcasts instead of Jungkook.

 

After he went missing, he found out that everyone blamed them, and that people started standing up for him after Jonghyun had basically demanded that those bullies be dealt with accordingly because they had caused Jungkook to go missing that day. Though, Jungkook thinks bitterly, his other classmates and teachers never tried to do anything to help when he was around, so it didn’t help him much then. The only people there for him were his family, Jonghyun the most with his parents trying to help but never quite doing what Jungkook needed. He didn’t blame them, though, because they were doing what they thought was right, they’d complained to the school, demanded action be taken but it was on the school and the student body that watched it happened every day without a word. It was on Chang-min, Seo-yeon and Jae that they decided they would make his life hell. It was no one’s fault but theirs.

 

It takes a bit but, Jungkook finds he doesn’t feel sorry that Seo-yeon is now deemed mentally unstable even though he knows the truth, but he does feel guilty that he doesn’t feel bad. He mentions it to his brother and Jonghyun just ruffles his hair and tells him it’s a normal reaction with everything he’s been through and that he would come to forgive them, not for them but for himself when the time was right. And Jungkook had smiled, all but falling into his older brother’s embrace and a quiet “Thank you Hyunnie..” and Jungkook feels his smile before he sees it and feels the shake of a silent sob before he sees the tears. He hugs his older brother tighter, knowing it must’ve been hard to be without him for so long, thinking the worst had happened, thinking that he’d never hear his baby brother call him by that nickname ever again. His parents had watched on with misty eyes of their own at the sight.

 

As the topic finally changed and their tears dried, they fell into how things used to be. His family talked about their day at work, the crazy customer that come into the restaurant his brother works at, the meetings and paperwork his father had to go through for most of the day and the adventures his mother had at the small coffee shop she just opened. And as they talked and laughed and teased, just like normal, it took a lot of will power not to let his abilities show. He had to force himself not to fade into the background when he was embarrassed or shy, but he did is best with the fear his family could find out he’s no longer human driving him to control his powers constantly. Though, even with that, his first day home was amazing and with him having to constantly control his powers, he fell into a dreamless sleep that night, too tired to even think straight.

 

It was the days after that when Jungkook began to realize he could never fully relax at home again until he could control his powers without concentrating on them. It began to stress and tire him out every day, keeping his powers under control, so much so that he continued to sleep without dreams. He realized then too, that the added stress not letting him dream was also taking away his chances to see Jimin again and that just added even more stress. He was happy that he was back home but not being able to relax was stressing him out to the point where he longed to find Jimin, hold him again and let Jimin tell him that everything would be okay. It wasn’t until his parents started going to work again, along with his brother that Jungkook had the house to himself, a day before it would be a week after their escape. Jungkook finally got to relax, as he had the house to himself for hours. He ate, watched his favorite movies and ones he wanted to see before everything happened before he finally fell asleep on the sofa. That night he dreamed that he was standing on that same rooftop that he used to visit all the time with the view of the sun setting peacefully. He sat on the edge of the roof like he normally did, and he hoped that maybe Jimin would show up because he’d missed him so much.

 

At even the thought of Jimin, he starts to tear up, eyes glistening in the light of the setting sun. Then, a quiet, “Baby?” has Jungkook whipping his head around to look at his boyfriend, standing there in all his tired but so happy glory. “Hyung!” Jungkook doesn’t think as he rushes forward and hugs him, all the stress he felt before melting away with just Jimin’s presence. He sobs so hard that he shakes and Jimin holds him, whispering that he’s here and that everything will be okay. When he finally calms down, he pulls back just to look at Jimin. Jimin caresses his jaw just as Jungkook notices his eyes are drooping slightly, so he says, “Tomorrow, hyung…let’s meet at the place that started it all.” Jungkook says, knowing this means Jimin is waking up and is going to leave his dream soon, Jimin nods drowsily with a little sleepy smile as he agrees. “Tomorrow, Jungkookie…” And as his eyes slip close, Jimin fades away in his hold and he morns the lost for only a moment, before he finds himself back at the edge of the roof but this time, he’s relaxed with a smile on his face. He knows when he wakes, he will see Jimin again and really, that’s all that matters at that moment.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

When Hoseok first walks up to his home, he can’t help but cry because he’s finally back after so long. He’s crying even before the door opens and his mother sees him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug as she calls for his father and older sister, voice thick with emotion and Hoseok just breaks down in her arms, being joined moments later in a family group hug as his father and sister realize what’s going on. “Hoseokie!! You’re home, you’re really home!!!” His sister yells through tears and his father cries as they just hold him tight, whispers of how much they missed him and love him. He’s so happy as he’s held in their embrace, trembling like a leaf as he sobs.

 

After they calm down a bit, they pull Hoseok into his home with bright smiles and he notices how thin they look and the dark circles under their eyes. He can’t help but feel guilty for a moment, before he realizes it wasn’t his fault that Dr. Mortimer was a horrible person and it wasn’t his fault that he was kidnapped, so he shakes the guilt away and instead replaces it with anger for the man that started this all. His mother had been in the middle of making dinner and rushes into the kitchen at the smell of food burning while his sister just holds his hand, like if she lets go, he’ll disappear again. His father is just looking at him so fondly, with so much happiness in his gaze that Hoseok almost starts crying again.

 

It shortly after his mother returns, phone in hand to order out, relaying the news of the burnt food that they start to catch up. They tell him about what happened while he was gone, filling him in on their lives. His sister had got a better job, no longer working at the small clothing store, but moved up into her dream of working as a fashion designer. She’d just started as a rookie designer under a big named brand company to gain experience and Hoseok was certain she’d become her own boss in no time. He was so proud of her, embracing her in a tight hug as he said it. She got a little misty eyed again but didn’t cry, so Hoseok just squeezed her hand in his. Not much had changed for his parents; they still went to work and came home everyday hoping they could be prepared if Hoseok was ever found. It tugged at his heart that his parents had been saving and working and saving, just waiting for the moment Hoseok would return. If he hadn’t come home…god, he didn’t even want to think about the outcome of that situation, so he pushes those thoughts away.

 

Hoseok tells them the story they came up with and about the friends he made while being held captive, leaving out the fact that he’s no longer human, of course. He tells them about how even though they were all scared they helped him a lot and he tells them about Yoongi. “Awww, Hoseokie~! You’re all grown up and in love~!!” His sister had squealed excitedly as he blushed darkly, with a bright smile on his face. He notices the sun peak out of the dark clouds and through the heavy rain and Hoseok can’t help but feel happy that somewhere out there, Yoongi is happy too. His parents take the news that he’s gay and in love pretty well, their supportive and just so happy that he’s even alive and well, back at home. “He must be a nice boy then, if you love him honey. We have to meet him!” His mother had smiled wide while his father had ruffled his hair with a grin and a nod. He couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face if he wanted to and that night, he fell asleep with a bright smile, the moon shining brighter than it ever had, high in the sky.

 

But now, it’s been a week and Hoseok has felt this pull in him, ever since he returned home. Something in him is tugging, telling him to go, go, you have to go! But, he’s unsure of where and why. He’s been so happy but restless these past couple of days and he thinks he knows why but it seems a bit far-fetched to call it that. He thinks that maybe Yoongi is calling to him and maybe his soul is trying to answer but, even with everything they’ve been through, he doesn’t quite believe that’s possible. No matter the cause of the pull, Hoseok finds himself stepping outside of his house in the pouring rain, umbrella in hand, as the sun peeks out of the clouds again. He’s walking at first but then he’s jogging and then sprinting, something pulling him urgently, to wherever his feet are taking him and somehow, he already knows where he’s going. He’s going to the place where everything started, where Yoongi will be standing and waiting. He just knows, because it’s been a week and he’s realized he can’t function right anymore. Not without Yoongi by his side.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

When Jennie, Chaeyoung and Lisa return to their respective homes, their greeted by the happy but tear-stained faces of their parents and siblings.

 

Jennie’s hugged tightly by her parent, being an only child, Chaeyoung’s huddled in a family group hug consisting of her parents, her younger sister and her, while Lisa is bear hugged by both her older and younger brothers as well as her parents. Everyone’s crying but they’re so relieved that their children are back and not harmed. They too, tell their families the story they came up with, explaining away their brightly colored hair as something their captor did to them and no one questioned it after that.

 

Life sort of paused than continued on from that day. The girls fell back into their lives before they were ever kidnapped. It’s hard, for Lisa to constantly hide her ears with her hair, for the flowers not to automatically stretch toward Chaeyoung everywhere she goes, for any puddle or source of water not to ripple in time with Jennie’s heartbeat, but they do it. They control it for the sake of being free, for their families not to be worried or afraid. They try their hardest, while catching up and trying to slide right back into the slot they’ve been absent from for so long. It’s so hard, though, because they’ve changed from how they used to be and everyone can tell, though they’re home and alive and that’s all that matters.

 

And just like that a week passes and they haven’t even stepped out of their homes the whole time they’ve been back, but something is pulling, calling. Somehow, they know who it is without even stopping to think and they know they have to go and support him. Help him. It’s been a week and the three girls, two fairies and an elf, make their way to the place where everything started. At some point, they meet up as three, but say nothing. They just look at each other, knowing exactly where the others are going, so, they turn and continue on, one certain thought flowing through all of their heads: ‘ _We’re coming Ho-sung oppa…_ ’

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

When Taehyung returns home, he can barely get out of the police car before his parents are rushing out of their home at the sight of the police, not expecting to see him step out of the police car. Though, once they realize their son is home, they engulf him in a hug and the silent tears he’d cried as he watched the hell he’d been trapped in burn, were nothing to the heavy sobs he let shake his form as his parents held him. He realized then just how much he’d missed them, more than he possible could’ve imagined. He held on tight, afraid he’d wake up back in that small cell, lightning dancing under his fingertips. His parents held on even tighter, afraid he’d disappear once they let go. They stayed standing there, just crying and hugging in his front yard for what felt like hours before they finally released him, pulling him back into his home.

 

He had smiled, a few more tears leaking out before he could stop them, as he took in his home. Everything was the same, just how it was when he left and it hurt him more to think that his parents left his messy bed just the way it was, even though they always nagged him to make it every morning. It hurt that they looked at the mess of his room everyday and thought about if he’d ever return and if he was even alive. It hurt so much that he broke down again, right there in the doorway of his room and his parents had sunk to the floor and held him as he cried and sobbed out apologies. His parents just held him, shushing him and reassuring him that it wasn’t his fault and he had nothing to be sorry for, but it didn’t stop Taehyung from feeling guilty. Maybe if he had gone home early or if he hadn’t left the house, then he wouldn’t have caused his parents so much grief.

 

‘ **But,** ’ another part of his brain reasons, ‘ **You never would’ve found the friends you have now if you hadn’t gone out that day** ’ and that makes him feel a little better, because he can’t turn back time and change anything so, he reasons if his parents had to be hurt so deeply, if **he** had to be hurt so deeply, then at least he met the best group of friends he could have asked for. It was his dream, being an only child who always wanted a sibling but couldn’t have one, he’d just wanted a friend. Throughout all the name calling and bullying he went through as a kid in elementary all the way up to high school, he just wanted someone to understand him and love him for him. He wanted what he had now, a group of friends who would do anything to make sure he’s okay and happy. And then, Taehyung is crying for another reason, this time he smiles and hugs his parents closer as the tears continue to fall.

 

He tries to speak, through the sniffles and his voice still thick with emotion. He tells them the version of the story they came up with, about the friends he made and how though the situation caused all of them stress and pain, he’s glad that he met the people he did because he could really call them his friends, his best friends. His parents, though saddened that their wonderful son has gone through so many hardships, are happy that he’s not letting them defeat him or bring him down. They are once again so proud and happy that Taehyung is their son. Taehyung goes to sleep that night and dreams he’s in a flower field with blue and purple flowers surrounding him. He’d been laying on the ground, surrounded by the flowers and he had smiled before a shadow had fallen over him and he’d looked up at Jimin’s smiling face with a bit a shock before he relaxed and let Jimin help him up. They ended up running through the field playing an impromptu game of tag, laughing and squealing together. Taehyung wakes the next morning with a smile, the dream just solidifying his feelings about Jimin and everyone else.

 

The next couple of days are filled with catching up and trying to slide back into his life but it isn’t easy. Sometimes he can’t control the lightening that runs under his skin and he might shock his parents when they unexpectedly touch him but it’s never enough to think it's weird, more like when you rub a balloon in your hair and then the static shocks the next person or thing to touch you. Sometimes it’s hard to stop the lightening from gravitating to him when he’s near a window but he’ll protect his family from the possible harm that could come if they find out their son was no longer human. He does what he needs to, and the days seem to pass by quickly.

 

Before he knows it, it’s been a week, and something is calling him, making him restless. He thinks about Geumhyuk and Ho-sung and he realizes what he must do. So, he finds himself stepping outside, for the first time in a week and he makes his way to the place where everything started. He sees the rain pouring with the sun shining brightly and he thinks, maybe Yoongi and Hoseok had the same idea as him as he walks with a little smile on his face.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

When Geumhyuk returns home, he’s met with an empty house and he cries harder than he has in a while when the gravity of the situation hits him. He’s alone after having to deal with something so traumatic, after having a taste of what it would be like to have Ho-sung back, but the younger boy was out there hiding because he still looked like a gargoyle. It hurt him to feel like he was back at step one, where Hae-won and Ho-sung were both gone. It hurts that his family was long gone, after everything that happened with Hae-won, they thought he was crazy, exaggerating the pain he was feeling because they didn’t understand how deeply he loved her. After he started having suicidal thoughts, they distanced themselves even more and stopped calling to check on him. It had hurt him so deeply back then that he almost tried to- tried to kill himself, a fact he kept from everyone because he didn’t want them to look at him with pity. But, when he found architecture, they tried to come back into his life again, calling him to see if he was ‘better’ and if he’d gotten ‘help’, like everything he’d experienced was just something that could be cured.

 

He rightfully pushed them away because he wouldn’t let them hurt him again, not when he was already so low. He changed his number and moved here to Seoul, hoping to get away from them and to never have to talk to them again but his prayers were not answered when he got a knock on his door. He was confused at first, knowing that no one would want to see him but his new friends and Ho-sung but none of them knew where he lived. So, cautiously, he walked over to the door wiping his tears before he looked through the peep hole, getting the shock of his life when his father stood there alone. He didn’t want to see him and he wondered how he knew where he lived but he supposed the police would’ve probably informed his family when he went missing and when he returned home.

 

Suddenly, he felt angry. Who did his father think he was to come here pretending to care when they pushed him away in the first place? He yanked the door open, all but growling out “What do you want?” His father was caught off guard but tried to smile, though it was pained, “I’m so sorry son, we were informed that you went missing a couple weeks ago and I just wanted to make sure you were ok-“ But Geumhyuk doesn’t let him finish as he glares, “Oh, now you care? It takes me getting kidnapped to realize you were not good parents to me at all, huh? It takes the possibility that your son, the same one you thought was crazy because he was driven to insanity when the one person, he thought would be there for him forever left him too early!?” He shouts in his father’s face the rage he felt all this time but was hidden under the heavy sadness he felt when everything was falling apart.

 

His father has the decency to look ashamed as he looks down, “I deserved that…” He pauses with a deep sigh and the anger Geumhyuk felt starts to melt away at the sad, tired look his father’s face now holds as he continues, “I’m so sorry son…I didn’t understand because I had never lost someone so close to me. When your mother heard what happened to you, she- she had a heart attack and I thought I would lose her…She survived but- she suffered so much from it. She has arrhythmia and constant heart failure which means she hasn’t left the hospital since you went missing. I know we deserve the anger and frustration you have toward us and I realize that now, after watching your mother barely hang on to life for so long. You don’t have to forgive us but I- I would be grateful if you could come visit your mother because I’m not sure how long she has l-left…”

 

It feels like everything is falling apart again and Geumhyuk can’t do anything but cry as he sinks to his knees, “WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME? WHY DO YOU KEEP HURTING ME MORE WHEN I’M ALREADY HURTING? WHY APPA?! WHY?!?” He screams in frustration, all but pulling out his hair. He’s so tired, tired of hurting, tired of everything going wrong, tired of being alone. His father sinks down to his knees and holds him as he cries, whispering apologizes that sound so heartfelt that he can hear the heartbreak in his voice as he apologizes over and over. They sit there on their knees, just crying and rocking back in forth together as Geumhyuk lets out all the emotions he’d been holding in for so long.

 

He finds himself, after he’s calmed down, in his father’s car watching the city lights pass him as they make their way to the hospital where his mom is being held. He’s nervous about see her like this, knowing he’ll probably breakdown again at the sight, but he knows his mother deserves to at least know he’s alive and well. He hasn’t forgiven them yet, but he thinks he’ll give them a chance to try again. With a sigh, they're pulling up to the hospital and seemingly in a blink of an eye, he’s standing outside his mother’s hospital room with his heart in his throat. With a shaky sigh, he opens the door and the sight before him is more heartbreaking then he ever would’ve thought it’d be. His mother is hooked up to so many wires and tubes and she looks so frail and small on the hospital bed. Her eyes are closed but they open slowly with the sound of the door and his mother’s eyes widen as she makes a noise that was probably supposed to be his name passed the tube in her throat.

 

“H-hey eomma…” He chokes out, walking over to her bed to grab a frail hand, getting a weak squeeze in return. He lets out a sigh as he looks down at her, her eyes filling with tears the longer she looks at him. He finally just starts talking, telling them the story they came up with, about finding Ho-sung again and about the new friends he made while being locked up. His father tells him what happened when he moved to Seoul and changed his number before there’s a moment of silence where Geumhyuk is just holding his mother’s hand while his father sits in the chair on the other side of her. “I haven’t forgiven you yet...” He suddenly says, making his father look up and his mother’s eyes widen again, before he continues “But, I’m willing to give you another chance to gain my trust again. Don’t hurt me again…please.” He whispers the last word, his voice cracking a bit with emotion. His mother squeezes his hand again and he looks down at her, seeing the regret and hope swimming in her eyes and he thinks, maybe he won’t be so alone anymore.

 

A week passes with Geumhyuk visiting his mother every day, watching her slowly get better. By the end of the week, she’s able to eat purred food by herself, sit up in bed and talk without the food tube down her throat. The first thing she’d said when the tube was taken out was an apology to Geumhyuk through a coughing fit and Geumhyuk couldn’t help but get misty eyed that that was the first thing she’d said when given the ability to talk again. Though, the longer he’d visit his mother, the more he’ll think about Ho-sung until it physically starts to hurt that he can’t see him.

 

He’s standing in his mother’s hospital room when his father touches his shoulder and says, “You should go take a rest, son. Come visit us again another day, alright?” And, Geumhyuk takes it as a sign that he has to go somewhere. He’s being pulled somewhere, and he lets his feet carry him, seeing the sun shining despite the pouring rain and he thinks about Yoongi and Hoseok being happy somewhere out there with a little smile. He walks for a while but as he starts making turns, he realizes exactly where he’s going with a small little smile. So, he steps a little faster, more determined to get back to his best friend than ever. He prays that Jisoo kept her promise so he can get his best friend back. He smiles even wider at the thought, hoping that he’ll make it on time to see Ho-sung again, to be the one to take him back home after so many years. His head is filled with thoughts as he walks toward the place that started everything with a smile on his lips.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

Jisoo finds herself falling back into life before her kidnapping, though she’s still not the same and will never be. Neither will Jin or her friends be the same, in more ways than one. Upon arriving back at home, Jin and Jisoo were met with floods of tears from their parents, exclaiming that they thought they had lost their two children but feeling relief that they were safe and back home. Jin tells them the story that they all came up with, that they were kidnapped and locked in cells but escaped when the building caught fire, burning their captor with it. It’s part of the truth but it leaves out the tiny detail that they’re no longer human, but it works, and their parents don’t ask anymore questions, just happy their children are back. They try to fall back into how it was before but they’re both different and it’s hard. Sometimes, Jisoo can’t stop the flash of her eyes to black with stars in them and sometimes Jin can’t stop his wings from coming out but they hide away at the right time until they can control it much better.

 

Not only is it hard to control their powers but it’s hard to get time away to work on some type of way to get Ho-sung back into a human body but Jisoo and Jin make time. In just the week she’s returned, she’s looked into the future, seeing the possible ways things could go and picks out the right chemicals needed to give Ho-sung a human body again. Her parents are a bit confused when they see all the research she’s done on chemicals and science, but she just waves it away by explaining that it was her seeing everyone in pain that made her interested in ways to make people better. Her parents easily accept the explanation and don’t question it again, instead they feel happy that Jisoo has a dream she wants to achieve despite being kidnapped and put in a traumatic situation. Jin helps the best he can, by looking up different chemicals for her and getting the things she needs and Jisoo knows that it’s not just for her but for Ho-sung as well. Ho-sung had wormed his way into all of their hearts and they wanted the man to be able to go back home as well.

 

Jisoo and Jin worked tirelessly the whole week, right up until the last day. Their parents didn’t bother them, though they were a bit curious and worried something was wrong with the two of them. Jin felt himself get more desperate to have a fix for Ho-sung as the days went by because he wanted to see Namjoon again and according to his dreams and visions of the future, he knew that everyone would be there when Ho-sung would get his body back. He was both excited and nervous to see Namjoon again, but he couldn’t wait. Jisoo was happy to see everyone again, after being shut away for the whole week with Jin, she’d been waiting to reunite with them too.

 

Then finally, on exactly a week since they escaped, Jisoo holds up the small bottle with a tan liquid in it with a smile as she meets Jin’s eyes. Jin grins back as he quickly grabs his keys and the two of them leave home with a shout of “We’ll be right back, just meeting some friends!” before they’re out the door, walking toward the place that started it all, hand in hand with matching smiles and umbrellas overhead.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

Ho-sung had been counting down the days since everyone left the ruins of what was once their prison and god how he longed for the promise Jisoo and Jungkook gave him to come true. It’s exactly one week from when they left today and Ho-sung had been waiting near the rubble, searching for Jisoo or Jungkook or anyone at this point to end his loneliness and stress. Geumhyuk hasn’t returned and Ho-sung is starting to believe that everyone forgot about him. He’s dejectedly staring down at the burned and broken building when he sees something black over the hill. He squints, trying to make out what it is and almost has a heart attack when he realizes that he’s seeing Jisoo’s black hair, then Jin’s blonde, Yoongi’s blue, Taehyung’s silver, Jungkook’s black, Chaeyoung’s orange pink ombre, Jennie’s blue ombre, Lisa’s blond, Jimin’s red, Namjoon’s brown, Hoseok’s orange hair and finally Geumhyuk’s metallic blue hair. He’s overwhelmed with emotion as he sees everyone had come to make sure he was okay and to help him.

 

‘Hyung! Hyung, we’re here please come out!’ He hears his chosen say and who was Ho-sung to say no to Jungkook? He smiles, flying down to land in front of the rubble. “Ho-sung-ah!” Geumhyuk yells, running forward to hug him and, if he could, he’s sure Ho-sung would be smiling. ‘Hyung… Everyone, I’m so happy all of you came…!’ Jungkook doesn’t need to be told as he broadcasts Ho-sung’s voice into everyone’s heads, making them smile. “Of course, we’d come, hyung…we couldn’t let you stay like that when we got to go home. Jisoo noona has something for you.” Jungkook smiles widely, Jimin holding his hand as he leans into his side. He looks at them all, Jin quietly slipping his hand into Namjoon’s, Hoseok with his arms wrapped around Yoongi and his head resting atop his head, Taehyung standing with his bright square grin and the girls grinning widely. Geumhyuk had stepped back from his hug, letting Jisoo step forward to hold up a small bottle with tan liquid in it and a syringe. It’d been hell trying to find one but, on the way there they had to stop and grab one from the nearest store.

 

Ho-sung, though he knows it’s never going to be Dr. Mortimer that shoots something into his veins ever again, is still struck with fear at the sight, even though he knows it will help him. Geumhyuk steps closer, touching his shoulder in comfort and Ho-sung lets out a huff before he nods. “It won’t cure you of being a gargoyle, unfortunately, but you'll be able to change freely between your human body and your gargoyle body.” Jisoo explains as she puts the syringe into the liquid, filling it with all the liquid in the small bottle before stepping up to find a vein in Ho-sung’s arm. He flinches a bit when the needle gets closer and Jisoo smiles reassuringly while Geumhyuk squeezes his shoulder in comfort again. He holds still as the liquid enters his vein.

 

It’s a stark contrast to what happened when Dr. Mortimer injected him the first time. Instead of liquid fire running through his veins, Ho-sung feels like ice cold liquid is spreading through his veins before he’s floating above the ground glowing as his body starts to morph. The wings start to melt into his back, the claws on his hands and feet turn to human hands and feet, his goblin face melting back into the face he was born with, though his hair is the same stone-grey color, and his eyes the same bright green but he’s in a human body again, wearing a suit that’s similar to the suits they were wearing before, except the accent color is the same green as his eyes and the same stone-grey color of his hair.

 

And, as he gently floats back to the ground, they finally get to see the real Ho-sung. He’s tall, taller than Namjoon and almost just as tall as his gargoyle form. He’s packed with lean muscles and he’s got slightly pointed ears, almost like Lisa’s elf ears. “Awww! We didn’t know you were this adorable, Ho-sung oppa!” Lisa exclaims, making Ho-sung blush and the rest of them laugh. He beams back at them and the girls squeal at the cute sight. Geumhyuk is kind of in awe as he looks at his best friend back in human form for first time in years. “Ho-sung-ah…” He trails off and Ho-sung turns to look at him with a grin. “Hi, hyung…I’m back.” And Geumhyuk couldn’t stop the tears if he wanted to. He was so happy that his best friend could go home and see his parents again, could be there for him again without having to hide ever again. Most of all, he was happy Ho-sung could live his life again without having to hide away from everyone. He embraces Ho-sung again and the others step away to give them space, talking through their own things as Geumhyuk talks to Ho-sung.

 

Before he even realizes it, Geumhyuk is crying holding onto Ho-sung in a death grip. Ho-sung’s a bit emotional at the thought of his hyung crying, even though he can only tell by the way his suit becomes wet and Geumhyuk body shaking with each sob. “Shhh, hyung, it’s okay, I’m okay…we’re okay hyung.” He reassures him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. It doesn’t take long for Geumhyuk to calm down after that, though he doesn’t let go of Ho-sung as he tells him how it felt to come home to an empty house that day a week ago and he tells him what happened to his mother, having to tell Ho-sung all that he missed when he was kidnapped for those 6 years. He tells him how his parents thought he was crazy when he lost Hae-won and he tells him how he’s given them another chance after everything that’s happened.

 

Ho-sung, somewhere in his recalling of the past up until now, starts crying at all the pain his best friend had went through alone, wishing he could’ve been there for him and hating Dr. Mortimer with all his being at that moment. Geumhyuk had held him as he cried, now being the one to whisper reassuringly that everything was okay, and it was in the past now. Ho-sung tells him what happened under Dr. Mortimer’s hold and Geumhyuk finds his heart aches at everything Ho-sung had to deal with alone. But, Ho-sung ends with a smile, saying, “But I’ve got you back now and you’re stuck with me forever Hyung! I’m never going anywhere again. You can count of that!” And Geumhyuk almost cries happy tears again as he pulls his skyscraper of a best friend into another hug, laughing brightly, “And I’ll hold you to that promise, Ho-sung-ah!”  

 

Jungkook had pulled Jimin to him and hugged him close before kissing him like his life depended on it and every insecurity Jimin felt throughout the week melted away. Jungkook explained what happened at home, why he hadn’t had dreams and Jimin is placated even more at the explanation. Jimin tells him about what happened with Dae-hyun and his family and Jungkook had vowed to protect him for as long as Jimin would allow him to. Jimin couldn’t help but feel so wanted and loved as he stood with Jungkook, listening to the love of his life tell him not to worry, that he’d be there for him whenever he needed him. And, Jimin couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Jungkook’s neck, pulling the younger boy into another kiss with a smile.

 

Hoseok had waddled over a bit to the side, still holding onto Yoongi, making the older boy chuckle in Hoseok’s hold. “I missed you, hyung…” Hoseok says, holding a little tighter but Yoongi turns in his hold so he can look up at him with a gummy smile, “I missed you too, sunshine…” Hoseok grins his heart-shaped smile back at him and Yoongi feels so lucky to have him as his boyfriend. “I saw the sun out and I knew you were happy, so I didn’t worry as much, knowing that you were okay.” Yoongi mentions, cupping the younger boy’s cheek with a soft grin and Hoseok returns it as he leans into Yoongi’s hand. “I saw the rain and knew you were okay too; I was happy that you were happy. But, I’m happier that you’re here…” Yoongi can’t help but blush, smile shy as looks up at Hoseok through his lashes, “Me too, sunshine, and I’m not letting you get away ever again.” Hoseok leans forward, unable to help himself as he pulls Yoongi into a kiss, Yoongi’s arms going to wrap around Hoseok’s neck and Hoseok’s arms still secured around Yoongi’s waist.

 

When they part, they quietly tell each other  what happened when they returned home, Hoseok gripping Yoongi tight when he mentions how afraid he was to go home before he relaxes when he hears how happy his parents were to see him. He tells him how his parents want to meet him and gains a few giggles out of him when he tells him that his mother joked about wearing sunglasses to meet him because Yoongi said he was so bright. Hoseok tells him how his reunion with his family turned out, getting a tight hug in return when mentions how sickly his family had looked upon his arrival home but have grown to lose the bags under their eyes and had gained some weight throughout the week. And they couldn’t help but feel thankful to have each other as they stood there wrapped up in each other’s embrace.

 

Jin had pulled Namjoon with him, quelling his worries with just a smile and a quiet, slightly wavering “I missed you so much, Joonie…” and Namjoon embraces him with a smile, wondering why he ever doubted his hyung. “I missed you too, Jinnie…” Jin practically melts in his embrace and Namjoon feels like he’s returned home after so long, though it’s only been a week. He found that he missed Jin’s scent as home was now mixed with the cinnamon, honey and sandalwood scents of his parents and best friend, Jackson. Cake and peonies, it turned out, was his favorite scent to smell, especially because it was Jin that smelt like the best part of home. He can’t help himself when he pulls Jin into their second kiss with a small smile, loving the way Jin practically melted at his every touch. When they pulled back, Namjoon couldn’t help but think that Jackson was right. He was just overthinking everything and once Jin was in front of him again, he remembered that Jin was his everything, his home, as he was to Jin.

 

The werewolf found himself nuzzling into Jin’s neck, nose poised above the spot on Jin’s neck where his scent was the strongest. “God, you smell so good hyung…I missed this.” And Jin smiles widely, planting a kiss on the closest thing to his mouth, which happens to be Namjoon’s neck, “I’m glad I could be your home, Joonie…” And Namjoon shutters a bit but smiles, he’ll never get tired of the nickname or how cute his older boyfriend is. “As am I, Jinnie…” They catch up shortly after, Jin telling Namjoon how returning home was, how hard it was working on the fix for Ho-sung’s human body to return with Jisoo and how he missed him every day. Namjoon finally expresses what he was worried about before, making Jin reassure him that he loves him and that he had nothing to worry about and Namjoon agrees, leaning down to give Jin a quick Eskimo kiss with a bright dimpled smile. Jin giggles at the gesture, loving how cute Namjoon is without even trying to be. They stay locked in each other’s embrace with matching grins and their foreheads resting together.

 

The girls stand to the side, all four of them huddled together as they catch up, laugh and cry together. It’s then that Jisoo really sees how much she loves her girls and would do anything to see them happy. They had helped her when they didn’t even realize it but, she was so thankful. They gave here a true group of friends, others to rely on when times got tough or when she just needed a helping hand. She smiles then, listening to Chaeyoung as she relays her little sister’s reaction to her coming home with misty eyes before Lisa is talking about her reunion with her older and younger brothers, making all of them get a bit misty eyed. She feels so happy as she looks out at everyone else, smiling a bit when she sees the couples hugged up and two of the three kissing softly, like the other is the most precious thing they have. Ho-sung and Geumhyuk lock into a tight hug, looking like long-lost brothers, waving Taehyung over to join their little group hug without a pause, the boy’s boxy grin beaming back at them as he bounces up and joins them with misty eyes. It’s so adorable Jisoo can’t help but grin widely, making the other three girls notice and smile along with them. She beams back at them, bringing them into a group hug as they laugh and grin, so happy that everyone’s free and happy.

 

And that day, a bond so strong that not even death could destroy, was born. This group of 13 found themselves huddled up, standing in front of the burned building with glowing faces, laughing and talking like all friends would. They look around at their new group of friends and they smile widely, together, knowing that though they’d been ripped away from having a normal life, they’d found the one thing worth more than anything they ever could’ve imagined.

 

 **Home**.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 


	18. January 27, 2019 – Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years and we get to see what everyone is up to in the finale chapter.
> 
> Chat Names (Though most of them are self explanatory lol):  
> Sung-Sung: Ho-Sung  
> Geumie the Builder: Geumhyuk  
> Jinnie: Jin  
> Joonie: Namjoon  
> Moon: Yoongi  
> Sun: Hoseok  
> Tae-Tae: Taehyung  
> Minnie: Jimin  
> Kookie: Jungkook  
> Jisoo Come Through: Jisoo  
> Jennie from the Block: Jennie  
> Pasta: Chaeyoung  
> Lil Mario: Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Apologies for this taking forever. I was trying to get my tumblr back but that didn't work out so I made a new one and I've already put the pictures up in the previous chapters so hopefully they work now! I wasn't able to draw everyone out because of the whole tumblr situation but I hope you enjoy the ones I did get to draw out. Anyway this is the last chapter and I feel a bit sad that this story has come to an end. I just want to thank everyone who read, gave kudos and helped me out in the comments! I glad there are people who enjoy the things I write. Also, this is my first time doing a chat type layout so feel free to give me pointers on that. But yeah, thanks again everyone and I hope you enjoy the final chapter! <3

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

╔ ————————————————— ╗

**Current Date:** _January 27, 2019_

╚ ————————————————— ╝

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

He can’t believe it’s been two years since they all escaped, since Ho-sung hyung got is body back. Even still, he can’t believe it’s been a little over two years since he called Jimin his. Speaking of which, Jimin is bustling around in Jin’s kitchen, helping the older boy, Hoseok and Taehyung make lunch for today. Jungkook’s currently sitting on the sofa of Jin and Namjoon’s apartment with Namjoon and Yoongi, the three of them cutting their eyes from the TV every now and then to glance into the kitchen and check on the other boys.

 

It had been a long two years for all of them, but they made it through. They learned to control their powers better, to the point where it almost took no effort to appear normal. They grew closer, to the point where they have a group chat room where they all stay in touch daily. They grew happier than they ever were, and though there are times of struggle, they had each other so they could get through anything.

 

 

It’s then that his phone as well as Namjoon’s and Yoongi’s buzz in their pockets, meaning someone had said something in the group chat, so with a little smile he pulls out the device, seeing Ho-sung’s nickname flash onto the screen:

 

**───────────────────────────**

 

**I'm with the BOOOOOYS**

_Jinnie, Sung-Sung, Lil Mario +10 More_

 

 

**Sung-Sung**

_Have you guys left yet? Me and hyung are grabbing sodas then we’ll be otw._

**Geumie the Builder**

_Oh yeah, any specific drinks to get?_

 

**Pasta**

_Haven’t left yet oppa, we’re packing the sweets! @Geumie the Builder can you get some fruit punch_

**Lil Mario**

_Yeah, almost done Jennie and Jisoo unnies are about to put the stuff in the car now! @Geumie the Builder I’m fine with anything you bring oppa_

**Tae-Tae**

_We’re just finishing up the sandwiches! We should be there soon, just gotta scrape the boys off the sofa 😂_

 

**Joonie**

_Yah, Taehyungie! We didn’t even know you guys were ready!_

 

**Moon**

_I second this._

 

**Sun**

_Oh, shush you, I can feel you pouting from the other room @Moon_

_Oh and @Geumie the Builder can you get Sprite please?_

 

**Moon**

_@Sun 😞_

 

**Kookie**

_😂😂😂 W H I P P E D_

_@Geumie the Builder Can you grab some banana milk for me pls?_

 

**Moon**

_@Kookie Shut it, kid! And like you aren’t? 😡_

 

**Kookie**

_@Moon I didn’t say I wasn’t Yoongi hyung! 😘😍😂_

 

**Minnie**

_@Kookie You better be! 😡_

**Kookie**

_@Minnie of course I’m whipped for my wittle bwaby 😍😘_

 

**Moon**

_@Kookie @Minnie you two make me sick 🤢_

 

**Jinnie**

_@Moon I can see you grinning at your phone like a proud parent from the kitchen lol 😂_

 

**Moon**

_@Jinnie Shut it!! Don’t give me away like that!!! 😠😠😩_

 

**Kookie**

_@Moon Hyung I can see you too 😂😂😂_

 

**Jennie From the Block**

_😂😂😂😂_

 

**Jisoo Come Through**

_Oh my god 😂😂_

 

**Sun**

_Annnnd he’s pouting again @Moon @Joonie @Kookie come help us pack the car_

 

**Moon**

_@Sun fine…_

 

**Sun**

_@Moon Thanks, love <3_

**Moon**

_@Sun …anytime love <3_

 

**Tae-Tae**

_*cough*WHIPPED*cough*_

 

**Moon**

_@Tae-Tae I will eviscerate you and Kook if you keep this up_

 

**Kookie**

_@Moon WHAT. What did I do???_

 

**Moon**

_@Kookie don’t act innocent kid 😒 I can see you grinning like a fool from here._

 

**Sung-Sung Hyung**

_@Kookie GOT EM OOOOO_

 

**Sun**

_@Moon @Kookie 😂😂😂 But seriously you two get in here, Joon’s already helping and Jimin’s pouting._

 

**Kookie**

_@Sun Will be there stat to kiss the pout away, sir 😎😘_

 

**Sun**

_@Kookie 😂😂😂😂_

 

**───────────────────────────**

 

Jungkook puts his phone down with a giggle just as Yoongi does the same with a grin of his own. They make their way into the kitchen grabbing the two other baskets of sandwiches and chips that Jin had prepared for their yearly picnic. Jungkook keeps his promise of kissing Jimin’s pout away with a grin, making Jimin blush as he grinned brightly back at him. They pack everything into the SUV Jin bought half a year ago and make their way to the spot. There’s not enough room for everyone so Jimin’s seated on Jungkook’s lap as Yoongi is sat on Hoseok’s lap and it’s not uncomfortable at all. In fact, this was how it went when they met up anyway, so the 7 boys were used to these seating arrangements.

 

As Jungkook loosely wound his arms around his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but think back on the two years that has passed and all that had happened. When Ho-sung went home with Geumhyuk this very night two years ago, his parents had cried so hard, believing they would never have their son every again. It was emotional and even after all the crying he did earlier that day, Geumhyuk relayed that he couldn’t help but cry as he witnessed it. They thanked him profusely, and Ho-sung stayed in his parents’ house with them for almost a year, saving up money to move out of his own. It was hard for him to hide his powers from them, so he knew he had to get his own place, but Geumhyuk offered his home when he knew how much Ho-sung had been struggling and the two have lived together ever since. Jungkook was so glad the older man wasn’t alone anymore. It also helped that his mother made an almost full recovery from her heart attack, the only problem being her arrhythmia that would pop up sometimes. She was taking medicine for it though and it was also slowly healing. He was so glad that Geumhyuk’s parents had come around and realized their mistakes because now they could be his support system, along with them and Ho-sung.

 

He had worked his butt off too, trying to save money so he and Jimin could live together because he found he was more restless the further away from Jimin he was, plus they can let their extra appendages out without worry. He and Jimin eventually saved up enough and earned enough to buy their shared apartment, where they live in the same apartment complex as Jin and Namjoon. Their story was pretty similar except Jin opened his own restaurant, like he’s always wanted to do and gained his money through that. Everyone helped out around ‘Casa De Jin’, especially in the early stages, but they still worked when he needed help, though it was not so necessary anymore. Namjoon became the restaurant’s DJ/MC, manning the music that flowed through the restaurant plus the events where sometimes Jungkook, Jimin, Hoseok or even Yoongi would perform. And sometimes Namjoon would hop up onto their little corner stage and read the poetry he’d written with a shy dimpled smile or he’d spit out words faster than anyone could process to a beat he or Yoongi had made, attitude entirely different than his normal shy self. Many of their regular customers often swooned over all of them, but they would just laugh and fall into the arms of their partner, though Taehyung actively flirted back with some of the customers before Jin would clear his throat and tap his wrist, as if to say ‘You’re on the clock, still’ and he’d squeak before quickly going back to work, making everyone in the vicinity laugh. Namjoon also started going to college, wanting to get his degree in philosophy so that he could become a college professor in the future and possibly even make a mixtape along the way. It’s been a year since he started and he’s gained so many scholarships with his genius mind that Jin and everyone else, often feel proud to call Namjoon their friend (boyfriend in Jin’s case). He’d also taken many music productions and writing classes to keep his skills up which always made Jin smile, warm and fuzzy, at the thought of how dedicated Namjoon was to his studies and to his dreams.

 

Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook, jumped right into arts school, Yoongi for producing, Jimin and Hoseok for dance, Taehyung for photography and Jungkook for singing. Jennie, Chaeyoung, and Lisa all followed their lead too by coming to the same arts school, so they saw each other everyday for lunch. If Jin wasn’t needed at Casa De Jin, he’d pop by with homemade lunch for everyone before rushing back to make sure everything was still running smoothly. They’d also been going for a year now and Jungkook loves every second of it. Jimin never heard from Dae-hyun again after that time he screamed at him, and probably because he saw him and Jungkook out on dates and such after Jimin told him he didn’t have any feelings for him anymore. Jungkook was happy that that part of Jimin’s past was closed, never to be touched again. He was happy that Jimin trusted him with his everything and he did the same.  

 

Geumhyuk had went back to work as an architect, gaining more clients than ever because of his happier and friendlier attitude now that his life wasn’t crumbling to pieces. Ho-sung helped him out when he could but he was also busy with his chemist job. Turns out, Choi Seung-hyun had been keeping up with his family and checking out for him after he went missing because though he knew that Ho-sung hadn’t been found in the blast, he couldn’t say anything about it because of the higher ups. When he returned his parents told Seung-hyun of his return and weeks later he was knocking on Ho-sung’s door with a job offer to come work with him and his friends permanently and Ho-sung readily agreed, knowing that he was comfortable with Seung-hyun and his friends and that he missed working in a lab so much. He’d been working that job about a year and a half now and he never had a bad thing to say about it. It’s his dream fulfilled, and he loves working with them in a lab where he knows he’s safe.

 

 

It was a year ago when they torn down the burned building where they were once held captive and replaced it with a park, but they still decided to make it a tradition to go sit in front of where the ruins used to be and have a happy picnic where they got to laugh, talk and play around together. It was their way of replacing all the bad memories with good ones but remembering if it hadn’t been for that hell, then they wouldn’t be together at that moment. Jungkook always felt a little melancholy when the day arrived because it still seems like just yesterday, they were escaping, frying Dr. Mortimer to a crisp before burning down the building. Though everything has changed, and life has moved on, it still feels bittersweet to think about those times.

 

‘Hey, now. Get out of that big head of yours, hm?’ Jungkook hears Ho-sung’s voice echo through his head and smiles, though it’s a bit sad, ‘Sorry, you know how I get when this day comes…’ Jungkook can almost see him nodding as he hums, ‘Yeah, but I also know that we made it through those bad times. We made it through so that we could be happy, so cheer up Jungkook-ah because you have the rest of your life with Jimin-ah and all of us together ahead of you. Don’t let it bring you down, let it make you happy because you’re no longer there.’ Jungkook just nods, before he remembers to hum because Ho-sung can’t see him.

 

There’s a moment of silence but Jungkook knows Ho-sung is still listening, still there. ‘Sung-Sung hyung why do you chose me? Why not Geumie hyung?’ Ho-sung hums again before he answers, ‘Well, that first day I saw you, I watched you take so many beatings and I remember feeling so…so in awe of your strength. No matter what they did to you, you just got up and kept going and I will always envy that about you, but when they told you to- to die it just sparked a memory of my own childhood…’ He pauses, taking a shuttering breath and he knows Geumhyuk is trying to comfort him, even while driving and the thought makes him smile. ‘I was just like you when I was younger, and I couldn’t let you go through what I had. I chose you, not only because you reminded me of myself, but you reminded me of what I wanted myself to be like. I wanted your courage, your bravery, your determination and you gave it to me without a question. I had no idea where Geumhyuk even was but, I just knew I needed to protect you and that’s why I chose you. As a gargoyle, I can only have one main chosen but you and Geumhyuk are both my chosen, though, I can speak to you like this because I felt such a strong will to protect you when we first met.’

 

Jungkook finds himself misty eyed at the confession, his little sniffle loud in the quiet car and Jimin looks at him with concern. “I’m okay…I’m talking to Sung-Sung hyung.” Jimin is still concerned, but he lets it go for now, knowing Jungkook will tell him when their conversation is over. ‘Thank you hyung, for choosing me that day. Thank you for always being here for me, no matter what and I- I love you and Geumie hyung and everyone so much…’ And Jungkook can hear the smile in his voice as he replies, ‘As do I, Jungkook-ah. You’re my baby brother and I’ll do anything to keep you safe and happy.’ Jungkook almost chokes on a sob, furiously wiping away his tears with a wet chuckle and a whine ‘Now, you’re making me cry!’ Ho-sung laughs, though it’s a little thick with emotion too, ‘Sorry, sorry. Okay, no more tears, you hear me? Or so help me I will make stupid faces until you laugh again!” And Jungkook couldn’t help but laugh at that, knowing the older man would do something like that, ‘Okay, okay Sung-Sung hyung, no more tears!’ He hears Ho-sung’s smile in his voice as he says “Good, now tell your boyfriend what happened because he’s probably worrying.’ Jungkook nods again before he remembers the older man can’t see him and hums, ‘Okay hyung, I’ll see you there.’ Ho-sung hums in agreement, ‘Alright, Jungkook-ah!’

 

Jungkook squeezes Jimin’s hand in his to get his attention and smiles, before asking in his head, ‘Babe?’ Jimin nods, indicating he heard him with a smile, it’s been a while since they’ve talked like this, forgetting more times than not that they could do this because of their bond. ‘Sung-Sung hyung was listening to my thoughts earlier and you know how I can get kind of down on today but he told me why he chose me, instead of Geumie hyung and I couldn’t help but cry…’ Jimin’s eyes widen, ‘What did he say, baby?’ Jungkook can’t help but get teary-eyed again at the thought of what Ho-sung said, so he lets it play back through his mind, letting Jimin hear every word he told him and Jimin gasps. He looks close to tears himself, touched at how much Ho-sung cares for Jungkook and is reminded of how strong his Jungkookie was even before everything that happened.

 

‘Awww, baby…he loves you so much…’ And Jungkook nods his head in agreement with a watery smile before, ‘Hey, I said no more tears!!’ Echoes through Jungkook’s head and in turn through Jimin’s and they both laugh. ‘We’re not crying anymore Sung-Sung hyung! Promise!’ Jungkook says and Ho-sung’s grinning as he says back ‘Good, cause we’re almost there and I will break out the stupid faces until you laugh, both of you!’ Jimin laughs so hard that he flings himself into Jungkook, and everyone in car can’t help but smile as Jimin squeaks out his laughter.

 

It’s truly not longer after that, that they make it to the ruins turned park and all of them pile out, grabbing the supplies as they go. Since Jin has the biggest car, he also has to bring the picnic blanket and the games they’ll play while hanging out. Seconds later, Geumhyuk and Ho-sung pull up and they both grin and wave as they exit their car with cases of different soda and drinks and Ho-sung’s carrying a pack of banana milk that makes Jungkook yell in excitement, “THANKS HYUNGS!” Ho-sung just smiles back at him and ruffles his hair. “No problem, kiddo!” Then the girls pulled up in Jennie’s black car with pink interior, pulling out baskets of sweet snacks while grinning and waving wildly.

 

Jin sets out the blanket, big enough for all 13 of them to have enough space on it and still be comfortable, and the baskets are set out before they pick their spot and dive into the food like they haven’t eaten in days. They talk while they eat and snack on sweets, catching up on anything left out of their daily chats. It’s so peaceful and fun just to be around each other that the days flies by quickly until the sun’s starting to set and they are all huffing from the impromptu game of tag Taehyung proposed. They found themselves laying on the picnic blanket in a line all looking up at the setting sun. From right to left, Namjoon’s on the end, followed by Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, Ho-sung, Geumhyuk, Jisoo, Chaeyoung, Lisa, and Jennie.

 

It’s quiet, other than their slight pants and the crickets awakening as the sun sets. Jungkook thinks that now is his moment to tell everyone how he feels. “G-guys?” His voice cracks a bit, from having not spoken for a short while, but he continues on, “I- I just want you all to know that I appreciate and love all of you so much. The way we met might’ve been a bittersweet memory but I’m so happy I met all of you and you remained by my side throughout everything. Without all of you, I’m sure I would’ve looked back on this day as a bad thing but now all I can think about is the loving friends and boyfriend, I gained through being locked up. I guess what I’m trying to say is, without you guys, I’d be nothing so- so thank you…” Jungkook ends his little speech still staring up at the sky with a soft smile, but everyone’s sat up to look at him, with matching fond smiles of their own.

 

Echoing down the nearby streets, you could hear each of Jungkook’s friends and boyfriend tackling him into hugs, misty eyed as they all playfully whine about Jungkook making them cry, but they all agree with his words so no one disputes it or addresses it because they know each other better than anyone else ever could. They know that despite everything, _you’re always welcomed home with open arms_.

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added an older picture when I first started writing this AU of everyone but Ho-Sung's eye colors and stuff so that's above. 
> 
> 1: Jungkook  
> 2: Jimin  
> 3: Taehyung  
> 4: Hoseok  
> 5: Yoongi  
> 6: Namjoon  
> 7: Jin  
> 8: Jennie  
> 9: Chaeyoung  
> 10: Lisa  
> 11: Jisoo  
> 12: Geumhyuk
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and I hope to see you with my next fic soon! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to let me know your thoughts and reactions~! <3


End file.
